


Missing Reflection

by Natsu_Fightwood



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling in love with your best friend, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Torture, i'm sorry yeosang, only for a short time, skz join in chap 10, stray kids - Freeform, turning into vampire, vampire - freeform, vampire! ateez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Fightwood/pseuds/Natsu_Fightwood
Summary: Being a well-known Vampire Clan had positiv and negativ aspects. And right now, they really deserved to expirience some of those positiv aspects.After having so much trouble forming his Clan, Hongjoong hoped his Family to finally be safe but apperantly Fate hates him.It all started with a peaceful clear night, until.."Has one of you heard anything from Yeosang?"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Jeong Yunho, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa & Choi Jongho, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 86
Kudos: 151





	1. All Alone (Where are you?)

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Blood & Injuries
> 
> Wow, my first Fic in this Fandom and in english :D  
> I'm still really scared of uploading this, but now or never i guess ^^'  
> Please tell me if i need to add some tags!  
> (This isnt beta read cause i dont have anyone that would be able to v.v)
> 
> Anyways i hope you'll enjoy it at least a little bit

> It was a silent and peaceful night,
> 
> the moon stood high in the pitch black sky,
> 
> shining bright into the living room of a Vampire Clan,
> 
> but the peacefully quiet night would soon turn into an agonizing, deafening silence.

„Did one of you hear anything from Yeosang? He promised he would tell us once he arrived at home..“, worry made Wooyoungs voice sound higher pitched than normally.

They knew his worry was very much appropriate, Yeosang never breaks his promises or agreements, especially those made with Wooyoung.

„When should he had arrived at his dorm?“ San asked while approaching the younger carefully to calm him down.

“10 PM, he said he had some homework to do so he went home earlier than usually. But that was hours ago.. I waited, since I thought maybe he forgot to tell me something or was busy.. but he didn’t answer his phone when I called him”, the whole clan seemed to start to shuffle around once the black haired Vampire voiced his worries, which made sense given the circumstances.

Normally they would’ve waited longer until worrying, but with those pesky Hunters around the chance of one of them getting hurt was just too high.

It all started a few Months ago when those Hunters suddenly appeared in the area around the town and started to attack them, once they got close enough to their hideouts.

Until this day the Aurora Clan – San gave them the nickname back when he met them with their colorful hair in the night- had managed to get away from every confrontation without any injuries.

“Don’t worry Youngie, we’re going to find him!”, the older, puppy-like, vampire assured him combined with a giant but soft bearhug.

His face pressed into the soft material of Yunho’s shirt together with the sound of the older Vampires putting on their Shoes and coats to go search for the Human made Wooyoung relax a bit.

“San? Can you please stay here with Jongho and Wooyoung?”, Seonghwa requested once the older Vampires were ready to go out “Sure, just bring him back”.

They would find and bring him back home, without a doubt.

* * *

San worriedly watched his boyfriend walking frantically up and down, his fear for his best friend openly visible on his face. Those feelings were very much understandable, since those bloodthirsty Hunters were out for their heads, who knows what these maniacs will do with someone who’s befriended with them?

Even though they tried their best to keep Yeosang’s friendship with them a secret as long as those Hunters were around, who knows if they really don’t know about it.

It was rightfully normal to worry in times like that, so he let Wooyoung do what he needed to in order to calm a bit down. Jongho on the other hand seemed calm, but San knew that it was just for show.

He knew that the youngest was tense, the muscles in his back strained while his eyes were glued to the black haired vampire to hide the fact that he wasn’t as calm as he pretends to be.

Jongho was turned around a year before those attacks started, but still wasn’t used to the feeling of getting separated from his sire due to them staying home most of the time to minimize the danger of meeting the Hunters.

He knew what it feels like to separate from your sire but not being used to it. Back when he was just turned, when Seonghwa had turned him to save him, he felt so lost every time the older Vampire had left the room.

It felt like he’d lost all senses and like there was only darkness around him.

Luckily Jongho was getting used to separation, so he was probably just feeling a bit lonely until their Sire was back home.

“Wooyoung? Come here.. Sit down for a bit?”, he softly patted the couch where he and Jongho sat, to encourage him to wind down a bit.

“Let’s cuddle.. I’m sure they’ll find him soon”, he bribed his boyfriend with a soft pout, puppy eyes and his arms open wide for cuddling.

It took Wooyoung a while until he finally felt calm enough to melt into his Boyfriends arms.

“They’ll find him..”, the older murmur, gently running his fingers through his black hair and held the young vampire in his strong arms.

“Don’t worry Hyung, they’ll get him back.. and we’re gonna kick those Hunters asses. They’ll regret picking a fight with us.. Regret hurting you so much”, the Pride in their Youngest voice made the Wooyoung’s face show a small smile, even if it doesn’t reach his eyes.

It was fine, neither of the other Vampires expected the dark haired to be happy, while everything was going on around them.

Slowly the stress and fear started to take their toll on Wooyoung, what made him ease into his boyfriends arms even more while a calm silence set itself over them.

It almost started to feel like a usual evening, until the sudden sound of San’s Phone ringing ripped through the silence.

He gasped, reading Mingi’s name on his screen.

Not bothering to greet the redhead he asked the most important question for the little Group sitting at home

“Did you find him?”,

“Uhm. Yeah.. But- He got beat up quite bad.. Don’t tell Wooyoung, it’ll hurt him too much”.

_**Oh dear.** _

* * *

_They’d decided to split up, Seonghwa and Hongjoong went to Yeosang’s Dorm to search there and in the area around it, while Mingi and Yunho searched around the Collage and his favorite Café._

_Since no one knew what happened, they decided to stay in contact the whole time to make sure all of them are as save as possible._

_“Mingi, can you try and call him? Maybe we hear his Phone or Hyungs can.. It could help us find him”, he asked the red haired Vampire, keeping his eyes on the Road in front of them trying to not miss any hints._

_A horrible feeling settled in his Chest and made him feel like something happened that would change everything, although he hoped so bad that his feeling was wrong, that everything was fine and they’d find the blond Boy sitting in the Café, lost in thoughts while chewing on his pencil like he always does._

_Mingi, being blissfully unaware of Yunho’s horrible feeling, kept walking down the street, his Phone in one hand and his nose high in the air._

_They all knew the smell of their human friend, so recognize it in the middle of the city wouldn’t be a problem, the struggle was concentrating on the scent and let go of the worry._

_“Do you smell this too?”, Mingi’s deep voice ripped through the darkness and made Yunho jump slightly._

_Oh no._

_Please don’t._

_This familiar smell overtook his sense, a faint whimper echoed across the walls of the alleyway they stood next to and then the Ringtone they heard way too often made the horror clear._

_**They found him.** _

_Throwing each other a knowing look, Mingi was the first to shook out of his shocked-state and he sprinted into the alley, while Yunho needed a moment to regain is composure and follow the younger Vampire._

_It was a horrible sight._

_Blood stains, broken bricks and the obvious signs of a fight let them expect something bad, but their expectations would be a joke in comparison to reality._

_It took them a few minutes, considering the size of the alleyway, to find the blond Boy._

_A horrified gasp escaped Mingi’s lips, Yeosang’s Face was covered in bruises, small cuts decorated his face, his nose was bleeding and this obvious wet sounds every time his chest rose told them more than enough._

_“Call San. I’ll inform Hongjoong and Seonghwa”_

_**“Hyung? We found him”** _

* * *

I was worse than San had expected.

Once the two Vampire had sat the injured boy on his and Wooyoung’s shared bed, he froze for a second.

The blond boy looked horrible, like they wanted to beat him to death, which made him incredibly angry.

It made him furious.

“I’m going to kill each and everyone of them”, he huffed and started to carefully take of the bloody Hoodie of the unconscious boy, which hid even more major injuries.

He gently pat down Yeosang’s Chest to locate other injuries not visible to his dark brown eyes.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s hard to find a spot without bruising.. broken ribs, collarbone, left arm, dislocated shoulder, stab wounds.. I don’t think he’s going to survive this. There’s only one way for him to.. stay with us”, he explained to their Leader, who growled in response.

He watched the shorter Vampire take a deep breath before his expression showed his normally clam demeanor

“Do you want me to send Wooyoung in? He would want to help you.. decide what’s going to happen.. They’re best friends..”.

San sighed, knowing fully well what other reasons there are to let them decide it together.

“Do you think we’ll be able to handle this?”

”Honestly? I don’t know”

“How is he?! What did they do to hi-”, his face lost the last bit of color it ever had once he saw the state his best friend – crush – was in.

“Fuck-.. what did they- how could they-”

“try to calm down a bit Youngie.. I-.. Sangie needs your help”, San plead, pulling his boyfriend into the warmest hug he could manage.

He knew how helpless the younger must be feeling, how much it’s going to hurt him to decide this but they don’t have enough time.

“What is it? Tell me-.. What do you need my help with?”, the younger asked, his voice grew more and more quiet.

Deepening the hug, steeling himself, he took a deep breath.

It would break the younger once he gets to know the truth, so he decided to make it short and concentrate on comforting him.

“Woo.. Yeosang is dying”, they froze.

Silence overtook the room and made San even more worried.

“No.. he can’t- We can’t let him- he’s our friend-.. its our fault that this happened- We can’t let him-!”, despair echoed loud through their bedroom, breaking Sans heart even more.

“I know Sweetheart.. I know.. He didn’t deserved to get attacked.. but we need to decide now, or it will be too late”, he murmured, gently running his fingers through the soft black of his boyfriend.

“We need to turn him.. We can’t let him die”

“I know sweetheart.. but I didn’t want to make this decision without you.. I can do it, if that’s ok with you.. Or we can ask Joongie or Hwa Hyung”, San suggested although he had a feeling what the Youngers answer will be.

“C-can.. you do it? It will be better if you do it.. it’ll be better like that.. we can stay together without driving the others nuts”, with his head hanging low, he approached the bleeding boy

“I’m so sorry Sangie”.

“’s not.. your f-fault”

“Yeosang..”

The pain in his Voice hurt the Vampires so badly, knowing how horrible he must be feeling.

A deep sigh left San’s lips before he decided to address the younger again.

“You should go and stay with the others.. It won’t be a nice sight.. I don’t want you to witness it”, he put his hands on Wooyoung’s shoulder, looked deep in his tearful eyes.

**“I love you.. but it’s the best for you, Youngie”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.  
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


	2. In Pain (I'll save you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // blood, injury & death (only temporarily)
> 
> Hi!  
> Thanks for the nice comments and Kudos!  
> Holy shit, 150+ hits already QAQ  
> I didnt imagine hitting neither 100 hits nor 24 kudos so fast TTATT
> 
> A little warning, i took a bunch of liberties while creating this story so they aren't the standard vampires so please don't freak out, i'll explain stuff sooner or later
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! I'll try my best to upload weekly on tuesday or wednesday

Wooyoung listen to the weak and unsteady heartbeat that’s almost deafening to his ears.

The Venom in his Veins flowed, filled with anger and guilt, his breathing grew heavy and the steady steps slowly start evolved into stomping.

His emotions started to running wild- “I should’ve been there- I should’ve accompanied him! This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t left him walk alone!”, he felt like screaming.

His eyes glued to the ground, stomping up and down the living room, his whole body language screamed furious caged animal.

A deep growl rumbled through his bones. Someone hurt his best friend and he can’t do anything to help.

“I should’ve been there!”, Wooyoung growled.

“Nothing could’ve changed what happened!”, the Vampire froze when the loud and angry voice of their youngest reached his ears, combined with this ice cold stare.

“Nothing. Would’ve. Changed. Except that you would’ve been dead now too. Yeosang did what he could to get out of there but those assholes are trained to kill _us_. They would’ve killed you, lead us into a trap and killed us too. Stop beating yourself up over something that was never in your hands”.

A proud smile sneaked onto their oldest two faces.

“Let’s get you something to do other than running yourself down”, Seonghwa suggested, standing up from the couch with his eternal elegance, laying a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder before he turned to the kitchen and mentioned the younger to follow him.

* * *

“Can you relax for me Sangie?.. I’ll take care of you.. everything will be fine.. just relax as much as you can”, San murmured, his heart breaking every time the broken whimpers left the blonds lips.

It hurt him to see the boy in so much pain, he knew how horrible he must be feeling.

Back when he was turned, when Seonghwa found him half dead on the streets, he was in so much pain and now he can’t help the younger with his injuries.

“Can you open your mouth a for me? I know it hurts.. I do what I can”, he felt the soft, pain filled, brown eyes on him as Yeosang weakly parted his lips, it made him show a proud small smile.

“Yeah.. that’s good”, he encouraged the blond boy, reaching for his jaw to keep his mouth open, his finger softly ghosting over the sickly pale cheek.

“My blood will numb the pain a bit”, he explained while sinking his fangs into wrist, making the wound deep and wide enough to feed it to Yeosang.

Slowly, gently stroking the bleached blond hair, he pressed the bleeding wound against the parted lips, felt the blunt human teeth against his skin “that’s good.. just.. swallow and breath.. it’ll take the pain away.. just listen to my voice, ok.. I take care of you”.

> _“Let me take care of you”, he heard a soothing voice._
> 
> _“who..’r you”_
> 
> _“Seonghwa. I’m taking you somewhere save”, the Guy told him._
> 
> _“Save?..”_
> 
> _“Should I’ve just leave him on the bloody street and let him die after a Vampire almost tore him apart!?”, he knew this voice.. right?_
> 
> _“No! But still.. he reeks of this bastard”_
> 
> _“But that’s not his fault. You know that it’s the right choice to make. And now please calm down and help me .. stay-”_
> 
> _“The pain will subside soon..”, Seonghwa mumbled next to him._
> 
> _“what’s.. happening”, he asked brokenly._
> 
> _“You’ll fall asleep.. and when you wake up, everything will be better.. but you’ll need to stay by my side..”, the older explained, but he felt like something is missing._
> 
> _“_ _.. ‘key.. ‘Hwa”_

He blinked, brought back into reality by the small hand that reached for his.

“S-san?”, he coughed “What’s.. goin’ to happ’n.. to me?”.

With a pained smile he sat next to Yeosang, his hand still in the tight grip, and cuddled up to him.

“Do you really want to know? It’s won’t be a nice thing to know”, the blond reminded him so much of himself back when Seonghwa, picked him from the street, turned him and took care of him ever since.

The younger nodded with this tired look in this eyes. “Fine”, a sigh left his lips “You’re badly hurt”, a low hum combined with a knowing expression told him what he needed to know. Of course Yeosang knew.

“And we can’t do anything against it.. We.. want to turn you, if that’s ok with you..”, his voice shook, how did Seonghwa managed to do that?

The younger tighten his grip on San’s hand, trying to get him to keep talking, almost as if he was afraid what would happen if he doesn’t.

“It- .. you’ll.. Die.. no matter what we do.. it’s your choice.. I can bite you.. which would be less painful.. or we can wait until- you know”, he couldn’t tell him that they would need to wait for him to die from his injuries.

It’s not like he wanted to kill him, but it would be better than to wait for the younger to die a painful death.

His eyes were glued to their hands, his still in Yeosang’s weak grip, while he told the younger about the options they had now.

Who could look into their crush’s eyes while talking about their impending death?

“it.. would.. make you-”, he clenched his teeth in pain.

“Yeosang.. Don’t think about me in this.. I would do it for you in a blink of an eye.. it’s .. about how you feel.. it’s about in how much pain you are.. I know it must hurt so bad”,

“C-can you.. do it? Please?”,

“Sure. I’ll do everything for you”

* * *

San gently pulled the blond boy onto his lap and into his arms, making everything as comfortable as possible -considering the injuries – before he looked deeply into the lightbrown eyes.

His heartbeat was picking up, making the venom in his veins flow so much faster than usually, like he felt whenever he kissed Wooyoung.

It was weird knowing that both of them loved the Boy while loving each other.

They really need to talk about it some more.

“I’m so sorry this is happening”, he mumbled and sank his sharp fangs into the milky white neck, mindful of the bruises that are blooming everywhere.

The sweet coppery -with a hint of spiciness- taste of Yeosang’s blood filled his mouth.

He often wondered how it would taste, if it would take after his savageness and turn spicy, how his shyness would show in the taste.

His guess had been rather spot on. It was weird that he thought about his blood that much. Were it his vampire instincts that made him think about it that much? Or did his crush had something to do with it?

Maybe he should ask Wooyoung about it.

Whimpering filled his ears and made him looking into the pain filled eyes again.

”Don’t be scared.. just relax.. I’m here.. just let sleep take you”, San whispered into Yeosang’s ears, tried desperately to take his fear away.

He felt the boy in his arms starting to shiver, saw his eyes closing but the deep frown still visible, showing the pain he was feeling.

San pulled him closer, reassuring the younger while combing his fingers through the bloody blond hair.

He pressed a light kiss onto the wound before he sank his fangs into it again.

It felt like an eternity, listening to the slowing heartbeat, feeling how his muscles slowly eased up until he lay limp in his arms, the wet uneven breathing loud in his ears, while his fangs where still deeply buried in the boy’s neck.

It pained him to know, that he was killing Yeosang. San was killing the boy he and Wooyoung loved.

* * *

> _Fear. Nothing but fear flood his mind when he heard the steps close behind him._
> 
> _It’s nothing to worry about, he told himself. Just people that needed to go into the same direction._
> 
> _Nothing unusual. In his panic he decided to take his Phone into his hand, to have it close and maybe scare those guys off._
> 
> _Who would rob someone that had the ability at hand to call for help. Do robbers even think about things like that?_
> 
> _A red stoplight forced him to stop dead in his tracks. Damn it. The steps behind him stopped too, would they keep follow him?_
> 
> _He looked up, if they where following him wouldn’t it be worse if they knew where he live?_
> 
> _They could wait for him, if they were targeting him, or could break in. Ok. Time for a detour._
> 
> _A_ _visit to the Valkyrie, his favorite cafe, would surly lessen his paranoia and if they were following him, the staff -Good friends of Mingi- would keep him save until Wooyoung and San would arrive._
> 
> _Finally the Stoplight turned green, allowed him to cross the street and to get away from these guys._
> 
> _Focused on keeping his steps the same as before, not to alert the guys that he knew about them, he shoved his hands into his pockets mentally counting the minutes until he arrived at the Valkyrie._
> 
> _The second his gaze wandered to the windows of the shop next to him, the panic was back, worse than before._
> 
> _The guys behind him where all dressed in black, hoods pulled deep into their faces, making it impossible to tell who they’re._
> 
> _B_ _linded from fear he didn’t notice how he turned into an unknown alley._
> 
> _He froze._
> 
> _It wasn’t only an unknown alley but also a dead end._
> 
> _Panicked he tried to pull his Phone out of his pocket, but before he was able to do anything with it, a fist collided with his Face._

* * *

The blond boy laid deathly pale and limp in his arms, the frown vanished when he had finally lost consciousness.

Now the only thing he could do was wait for his heart to stop and wait until he’ll wakes up again.

It felt horrible, having someone you love dying in your arms, and there was nothing he could do.

San sigh. Back when Wooyoung was turned, he didn’t witness how the Younger had died, he just found him dead and brought him home.

Heartbroken and crying he had told Seonghwa what had happened and that he refused to leave the love of his life rot on the dirty street, so he took him into his room and just sat on his bed with Wooyoungs lifeless body in his arms.

Hours later, he almost screamed when his Boyfriend opened his eyes.

Neither of them knew, how it happened but at one point that day, Wooyoung seemingly drank his blood which saved his life.

He jumped when he realized that Yeosang’s heartbeat was gone.

He was dead. It surprised him how peaceful a dead person can look, even though he must have been in agony most of it.

A timid knocking at the door was the only sound in the silent room.

“San.. Can I come in?”, it was Wooyoung’s voice, obviously as heartbroken as he was.

“You don’t want to see this”, he answered truthfully.

None of them would want to see their shy Friend dead, even if they know he’ll wake up again.

“Doesn’t matter.. I need to be there.. I can’t leave you alone with this guilt”, Wooyoung said while entering the bedroom.

“Promise me, you’ll leave it gets too much.. We both know, how we feel about him..”, the younger made himself comfortable on the bed and sealed his promise with a short kiss.

**“We’ll make all of this work. I Promise, Sannie”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.   
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


	3. In Darkness (Wake up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // blood, injury & death (only temporarily)
> 
> Hi!  
> Thanks for reading the last Chapter :D  
> Hell- I've almost reached 300 Hits !? But i feel like i haven't done anything ^^'
> 
> Anyways, i hope you'll enjoy this Chapter too :D

They sat in silence, with the cold body of their shared crush between them, while the sun slowly started to rise.

“.. I’ll never let him alone again”, Wooyoung said into the silence, the regret obvious in his voice.

“He’s going to stick to me, like a lost duckling, you know? And since you’re my Boyfriend, so the three of us are going to spend quite some time together”, the older explained with a light chuckle.

Before Wooyoung had been turned, the two of them fell in love with each other, so for the two of them being together all the time never surprised the younger Boy.

“Really?”, “Yeah.. Back when Seonghwa-Hyung turned me, he couldn’t leave the Room for more than 5 minutes before I followed him.. He told me its connected to this whole Sire thing and the need to learn to handle your surrounding again.. It can emotionally break you if your maker leaves you behind”, San explained, while the sun peaked into their shared room.

> _“How is he?”, Hongjoong asked once Seonghwa left the room he currently shared with his little changeling._
> 
> _He sighed. “Still trouble to feed.. He gets nauseous every time he smells Blood.. I don’t really know what to do to make it better..”, he ran a hand trough his caramel colored and freshly dyed hair._
> 
> _"Is there something left you haven’t tried yet?”, he smiled softly once realizing that Yunho and Mingi laid on the couch, cuddled up like always, with the older of the two watching him curiously and waiting for his answer._
> 
> _“_ _I could try and pinch his nose, but he’ll probably feel even worse.. San already start to feel like he’s a burden”,_
> 
> _“I am a burden”, the voice of the ash blond Vampire surprised him. “You said you won’t leave me Hwa”, he sounded a little bit like a pouting child._
> 
> _“_ _I won’t Sannie.. I just wanted to ask for ideas..”, Seonghwa explained softly, while looking at his sire, who ran his hands trough his cherry red hair until he nodded._
> 
> _It was normal for the young Vampire to react that way._

* * *

A soft but tired smile spread on Seonghwa’s Face when he saw the two vampires sleep while cuddling Yeosang, even if it pains him to know that the blond boy in the middle of his -almost – children is dead.

It reminded him of the countless times he found San and Wooyoung sleeping, cuddled up like they would disappear if they let each other go for even a second, only to having to wake them up later for -at that point still human – Wooyoung to go to collage.

He quietly entered the room, picked up the light blanket the left there earlier and tucked the three sleeping boys in.

“This shouldn’t have happened.. Not in this way”, he mumbled and brushed some stray hair out of the dead boys face “But.. We’ll keep you save.. we’re family now”

> _“I’m sorry Hwa”, was the first thing San said when he entered the Room accompanied by a loud yawn._
> 
> _“Why are you apologizing for Sannie?”, the Sire answered confused._
> 
> _The younger had no reason to apologize, so what made him think he had to?_
> 
> _“_ _I fell asleep”,_
> 
> _“And?”,_
> 
> _“_ _I told you I wouldn’t”,_
> 
> _“And?”,_
> 
> _“_ _You had to carry me back home”,_
> 
> _”Sannie, you don’t understand.. It’s not a thing you need to apologize for. You’re still young.. it’s perfectly fine for you to fall asleep during the day. I Should’ve considered that it would happen.. You did so good for us”, he assured the younger._
> 
> _“And I wanted to go home anyways.. You falling asleep just helped me to get away from those boring stories faster”, Seonghwa added with a small smile._
> 
> _“It’ll just take some more time until you can stay awake the whole day..”_

* * *

Wooyoung was the first to wake up.

The first thing he saw was the lifeless face of his cru- best friend.

He felt like something was squeezing his heart, choking him with all of deaths might.

Tears filled his eyes, threatening to fall and never stop. It was hard to breath.

Even if he didn’t need to breath it still felt horrible to not be able to.

His whole frame started to shake, while he tried everything to keep the tears from falling.

Was this how San felt when he found him dead on the street? Like he would break any second, drowning in his own sorrow?

“It’s ok to cry”, San’s voice was rough from just waking up, but it still managed to make Wooyoung smile again.

“Sorry I woke you up”, “You didn’t”, they went quiet for some time until the younger Vampire started to talk again.

“Did you-.. When I died.. what did it felt like?”, he lowered his gaze, it’s such a weird thing to ask.

“It felt horrible.. like.. My life lost it’s purpose.. You were the best thing that happened to me, together with meeting the others.. And finding you.. Dead.. it was like someone tortured me for the whole time until you woke up..”, the pained expression of his boyfriend made Wooyoung feel like he was getting choked again.

“It’s how you feel now too.. right?”, “Yeah.. I know he’s going to wake up.. but still.. He’s dead.. and I killed him.. I _killed_ him”, “You _saved_ him, Sannie. The hunters killed him..”, the anger started to bubble up again in Wooyoung, but instead of acting on it, he decided to consult his Boyfriend.

He climbed over to the other side of the bed to pull San into his arms. “You saved him”.

The couple sat in silence, cuddling, enjoying the presence of each other, and waiting for Yeosang to finally wake up again. Starting to get worried they waited and waited.

A knock on the door brought their attention to the hunger they felt, while the sun was still high up in the sky, “Can I come in?”, it was Seonghwa’s voice, muffled through the door but still audible enough for them “Yeah, come in”, answered the older of the two vampires.

“You slept through lunch time”, he addressed the issue when entering the room “I wanted to make sure that you take care of yourselves”.

The black haired vampire had four packs of the donated blood in his arms, some straws peaking between the packaging.

His movements were elegant and fluid, showing them that he just finished feeding himself.

“Right. Thank you, Hyung”, Wooyoung thanked the older vampire, his fangs showing in the bright open-mouthed smile.

“You did the right thing. You know that, right?”, his piercing gaze let the new Sire shiver a bit until he nodded.

“But I still feel.. guilty”, he mumbled.

“You probably will for some time.. but let us tell you.. It was the right thing. If you didn’t do it, he would be dead. You made the whole thing easier for him”, his Sire told him “and now drink some.. You need your energy.. It’s gonna be an emotionally exhausting journey”.

Piercing the soft packaging of the Blood packs, the couple drank their blood in silence, occasionally talking about random things they had on their minds.

“What are we gonna do about.. our feelings? Now that he’s staying with us.. Hiding them probably gets really hard”, Wooyoung addressed the elephant in the room, that weighted them down for quite a while now.

“We can talk about it.. but it won’t make that much sense before he can feel love and joy.. so waiting makes sense.. but we could try and show our love a bit more, if you want to?”, the younger nodded, a slow approach would be the best.

A deep stuttering breath, ripping through the silence, made them jump. It was Yeosang.

“hey.. It’s ok now.. sleep some more”, “’young?.. ok?”, the blond slurred.

“I’m here. It’s ok. I’m sorry.. We’ll talk about what happened later, ok?”, the blond boy nodded before he drifted off to sleep again.

“How are you holding up?”, “Could be better.. and you?”,”We saved him.. Without this his life would’ve ended.. he’s dead now.. but he still can be with us and enjoy his life for a bit more”, San listened quietly to Wooyoungs thoughts, his gaze glued out of the window, watching the sun starting to set.

“It hurts”, he whimpered. “Should I go and get Hyung?”, worry was audible in Wooyoungs Voice, the older nodded and signaled his boyfriend that he needed help.

“I’ll be back in a second, just hold on a bit longer”, with that, he left the room.

“Aish.. Sannie.. Can you tell Hyung what’s going on?”, it was surprising how powerful the connection between a Vampire and his Sire can be, was the first thing that Wooyoung thought about when he witnessed how San and Seonghwa interacted with each other.

Jealousy wasn’t even remotely something he thought about, when the Sire hugged his boyfriend and murmured soft and reassuring words.

“I killed him-.. I was so worried.. worried that he doesn’t wake up”, “But baby, he did wake up.. he’s fine now, just sleepy”, the youngest Vampire chipped in, feeling useless since he can’t calm his Boyfriend down like his Sire could.

“Did you hear Wooyoung? He woke up. That’s the important thing.. I know it feel’s horrible.. I felt like this, when I turned you.. But I knew that I’ve done the right thing.. and now you did the right thing.. You just need to believe it”, he tried to sound as calm as possible, he knew that there wasn’t much else to do than calming the young vampire down.

“How.. How’s Jongho?”, a small chuckle escaped Seonghwa when San asked about their -until now- youngest Vampire.

“He and Joong went out to get more supplies for us.. He seems to be ok, but also like he needed to get out for a bit”, they’d watched their youngest worriedly, how his anger just showed so openly on his face.

“Don’t worry. They’re careful.. And we’re in contact with them the whole time.. in case something happens we’ll be able to act fast and help them”, Seonghwa explained before one of them was able to voice concerns.

“Do you feel a bit better?”, Wooyoung asked his boyfriend, concern in his voice.

"I’ll be fine once he wakes up..”, the older answered with a sigh.

“And that’s perfectly normal.. Do you want me to stay here longer?”, “Wanna cuddle”, “Ok.. I’ll leave you two to it then”, Seonghwa smiled fondly before he stood up, letting Wooyoung take his place. He brushed the unruly hair out of the sleeping boy’s face. “Call me, if you need something”, the vampire said and left the room with a sigh.

* * *

Hours later, when the sun finally set, they still cuddled and waited for the blond boy to wake up.

They’re sure that he would wake up once the moon would rise, like every freshly turned vampire that reacted to the Sun.

It felt like it took ages before the familiar night sky finally made them feel save and relieved.

“I Hope that we’ll be able to work this out”, the younger of the two said with a sigh.

“We will.. Don’t worry”, San smiled and kissed the younger on his cheek as a promise.

A low whine got their attention, when the blond vampire finally opened his eyes again.

“Sangie.. How are you feeling?”, enthusiasm and hope radiated from Wooyoung, while San helped the baby Vampire to sit up with a relieved smile on his lips.

“‘t.. Hurts”, the boy slurred with a heavy lisp.

“Let me get you something to drink, it will help with the Pain”, the Sire suggested, telling the younger to take his place with a subtle gesture before he got up from the Bed and walked over to the Desk, where Seonghwa had left the Blood packs.

**“Can you tell me what happened, Sangie?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.  
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


	4. I'm here (So are we)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna address some things before we start the Chapter. 
> 
> 1\. I am so sorry for not uploading the last two weeks. I was extremly busy and unmotivated to do anything v.v
> 
> 2\. 534 hits !? Are you guys insane?! THANK YOU <3 I dont know what to say now :] 
> 
> 3\. First Chapter without trigger warnings!
> 
> Now lets enjoy our first Chapter with Yeosang actually being awake :D
> 
> (Oh and little note in case you're not familiar with Oneus Youngjo is Ravn's real name :D)

The soft silver light of the moon flooded the bedroom.

It reflected in Yeosang’s fear and pain filled eyes. The silence felt eerie, it made the couple worry even more.

“Sangie.. you don’t need to tell us, if you don’t want to”, Wooyoung assured the Changeling.

He looked at the starts, these tiny silver dots all over the night sky, that stared down at him while he laid in the alley and waited.

_Just waited. A shiver ran down his spine._

_He heard their voices in his head, how they laughed at him, how they talked about killing his friends._

_It was a trap._

_They wanted to use him as bait and he knew it the second they landed the first punch._

“I felt like someone was following me”, Yeosang’s voice was deeper and rough from sleep and the lack of use.

It made the couple jump when the Blond started to talk, like he was not even really talking to them more like he was talking to himself.

“It was weird.. I tried to convinced myself.. that I’m imagining it.. But after a while I heard them, stand behind me.. really close.

I didn’t want them to follow me home.. so I wanted to go to the Valkyrie.. wanted to be save with Hwanwoong and Youngjo.. Wait for you to pick me up.. to keep me save..

I wanted to call Youngie.. but I couldn’t”, he stopped talking as sudden as he started to talk and the silence that resulted felt suffocating.

“Drink something, it will make you feel better”, San addressed the freshly turned Vampire with a soft voice before he sat down next to him.

He studied the boy, who’s gaze was glued out of the window, obviously lost in thought -or memory- still unsure how to get him to drink the blood.

How should they get the baby vampire to drink the blood he needed to heal from everything that happened.

Back when he was turned it was hard for him to accept the need of blood, to get over the constant nausea whenever he smelled the heavy coppery scent, but this knowledge would help him now.

Carefully San poked one of the straws into the blood pack, mindful to not rip the pack too much so the smell would be kept in the bag as much as possible, before he flashed Wooyoung a small mischievous smile.

It was easier for freshly turned vampire to drink from straws, to keep their teeth and gums from hurting, and it gives Sires time to teach their changelings how to bite correctly.

Wooyoung took the blonds Hands into his, who was still lost in his mind, and tried to keep him occupied so he wouldn’t notice what’s going on.

With a gentle nudge San guided the Straw between Yeosang’s bitten lips, hopefully the instincts of the Vampire would just make him drink without realizing what he was consuming. And it seemed to work as planned.

The Couple sat in tense silence, listening to the hungry gulps of the changeling and hoping that he would keep drinking without any trouble. Everything will be fine in the future. For sure.

It took some time until the gulping was exchanged with a quiet chewing sound.

“Don’t chew on it.. It’ll hurt your teeth, Sangie”, Wooyoung explained to the Changeling that reminded San of a parent talk to their child.

The Sire used the Moment to take the bag and straw out of the shaking pale hands, throwing them into the little trash bin in the corner.

“I wanted to call you.. but before I could, they started to, to attack me.. punch me.. kick me, laughed at me.. all the time.. they probably waited for you.. you to attack you too”, he bit his lip

“They weren’t behaving like.. like thugs.. like people that would- would rob someone.. it felt more.. personal- professional.. it sounds weird.. how can beating someone up be professional?

And how should I know how it feels like.. it sounds so stupid.. but I hoped you guys.. wont show up.. not until they’re gone..”.

The blond boy kept his gaze out of the window, trying to avoid couples eyes, while he kept talking about all the violence he had to endure from these cruel hunters.

“I didn’t want them.. them to hurt you.. but I knew, you would feel guilty.. it’s not your fault. None of you.. could’ve done anything”, the blond said with a type of determination that made it hard for the couple to speak up against the Changeling’s past decision.

“I’m really happy.. that you’re ok”

* * *

“Do you feel like going to meet up with the others?”, the Sire asked, a hand stretched out to invite the blond to follow them.

A small nod made Wooyoung smile, who then went to the living room to tell the others.

“Do you want to take something with you?”, the black haired asked with a bright smile.

When the blond left the warmth of the blanket-cocoon he finally realized that he wasn’t wearing neither his hoodie nor his shirt anymore, with goosebumps covering his arms and his arms crossed over his chest, he froze and stared at the black haired Vampire.

He was sure the Changeling would be blushing, if his body would’ve still been able to, instead his ears started to wiggle profusely, the new way his body would show embarrassment.

With an understanding nod, he went over to his wardrobe to pick out a hoodie for the shivering Changeling to wear “Here”,

"Don’t tell anyone”, the blond mumbled to which San nodded in acknowledgment before he took the changeling’s Hand, picked up the blanket he was curled up in earlier, and left the Bedroom.

“Sangie! It’s so good to see you being ok again!”, a second later he was engulfed in a tight bear hug, his face pressed into Yunho’s fluffy Hoodie, while his fingers were still tightly laced with San’s.

He froze.

A shiver ran down his spine as he realized the soft and slow heartbeats in his ears.

Yeosang never thought they’d have a heartbeat, but now with this heighten senses he was able to hear them and it felt suffocating.

It pressed so loudly on his ears, being so present in his mind, that he shuddered even thinking about leaving this place.

“Hey.. Is everything ok?”, he felt Yunho’s hands on his shoulders, felt the worried gaze on him, but he didn’t manage to answer, instead he just nodded.

“Probably just a bit overwhelmed.. Think about how it felt when you first woke up”, Yeosang cringed at Hongjoong’s voice, which rang loudly in his ears.

Discomfort and fear lingered in his mind, while Yunho still held him close to his chest, searching for help and comfort he squeezed San’s Hand, which he was still clutching to.

Almost on cue the black haired vampire started talking “How about we get comfortable and let Yeosang get used to all of this, hm?”, he suggested.

A small smile showed on his face when he felt the Changeling finally relaxing again and his Clanmates calming down.

A bit later they, all settled onto the couches -or in case of their oldest two on the winged chairs - with Jongho sitting on the carpet, close to Seonghwa, enjoying the rest of the night.

Sitting next to Wooyoung and San, Yeosang watched the other Vampires, how they’re aching, interacting with each other, while his mind was numb.

He was just existing, watching the others, while holding San’s Hand tightly.

It’s weird how different the same situation it felt, sitting around with them, being a Vampire now.

Only a few days earlier they’ve been in the same situation, with them being deathly quiet with only the sounds of occasionally moving around, him working on School stuff while the Moon was shining brightly.

It was the routine for the friends group, lounging around, having fun, being young people and now, everything changed.

The Sun started to peek through the shut close blinds, when the silence was exchanged with soft snoring from their newest clan member.

It didn’t took long until Jongho fell asleep too, being influenced by the sun and the lack of sleep during the night. “Maybe we should put them into bed?”, they could hear the motherly feelings in Seonghwa’s Voice as we studied the two sleeping Vampires. “Sangie seems to be comfortable tho”, Wooyoung cooed, his eyes wandering over his sleeping form.

He was curled up at the end of the couch, still holding San’s hand, the blanket spread over him, his free hand tucked under his chin and his lips parted slightly with his fangs peaking through.

“Come on Mingi, let’s get Jongho to bed”, Yunho suggested while pulling Mingi to his feet.

Being quite tired himself, the younger just nodded while his Boyfriend picked up the sleeping Vampire.

“We’ll wake you up later”, Seonghwa added, when the couple left for the youn- Jongho’s bedroom.

“Did you manage to get him to drink something?”, the leader wondered, watching the couple and their newest member curiously.

“Yeah.. But I don’t know if he’ll do it again.. we used the opportunity when he was lost in thoughts.. his instincts made him drink.. so who knows if he’ll do it when he’s actually aware of whats going on”, San explained after he pulled the sleeping vampire closer and wrapped his arms securely around him.

“We’ll figure something out.. Are you two ok? You know.. Your relationship.. and now taking care of him like that?”, Seonghwa asked, earning a deep sigh from Wooyoung.

“You make it sound like it’s hard to be close to him.. we’ve managed it for a while now”, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.. keep in mind, we can help you out if you need us to”.

Hongjoong let his gaze rest on the cuddled up kids on the couch, his eyes had this lovingly soft glint in them, that would make everyone feel loved, and it was the first time that this glint was directed at Yeosang.

Sure, he’d loved the human like one of their own, but knowing that he’s now one of his bloodline made the leader thing about the Blond as one of his kids instead of a friend.

They were closer now than any friendship could be, and it made him happy, even if it had to end the poor boys life.

**“You should rest now.. I know you haven’t really slept the night”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.  
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


	5. Help me (Let us guide you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// almost panic attack ?
> 
> Hi!  
> I'm so sorry for not being able to Upload last week, but i was extremly busy QAQ  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 760 HITS AND 52 KUDOS! 
> 
> I need to add some information before we can start todays Chapter  
> I changed their ages around a little bit and wanted to list the group according to their ages, I've tried the whole time not to and don't use things like "The oldest" etc. but i gets kinda hard to address the Members without constantly using their names :D
> 
> So oldest to Youngest (basically who had been turned when)
> 
> Hongjoong  
> Seonghwa  
> Yunho  
> Mingi  
> San  
> Wooyoung  
> Jongho  
> Yeosang
> 
> And now we can start :D

„What happened?“, was the first thing Yeosang asked once Seonghwa had woken the three up again.

San and Wooyoung fell asleep a few hours after the Sun had risen, being exhausted from the nights before where they tended to the wounded – now turned- Yeosang.

“What do you mean?”, the older of the two wondered, the confusion openly visible on his face.

They still lay on the couch they fell asleep on, still cuddled up the same way as hours earlier, nothing changed.

_Did he really forgot what happened? Did he forgot the attack?_

“Yesterday.. I think.. after-”, he closed his eyes in a confused fashion, seemingly trying to remember something.

“One of you.. turned me-”, he blinked, it reminded them of a child that tried to remember where they put their favorite plushy.

“You did”, he squeezed his Sires hand, which he was still clutching in his cold ones.

“But.. after that?”, he looked at the two vampires with an expecting expression, wanting to know what he missed.

“Nothing really.. We just came here, talked a bit and you fell asleep.. We’ll explain more about everything in a bit ok? Let’s wake up some more”, a soft smile, which perfectly showed of his sharp and pearly fangs, painted Wooyoungs face.

The youngest nodded shyly, which was enough for his friends to be happy.

“Let’s talk vampire life. What do I need to know”, Yeosang seemed surprisingly calm about all of this, but the couple knew, what kind of worries and stress where bubbling under the calm exterior.

Seonghwa had joined them shortly after he woke up the rest of their little clan, to help the Couple explain everything they’d need the youngest to know.

“You Remember that San turned you, right?”, the second oldest Vampire asked to make sure, to which the blond nodded,

“That means he’s your sire.. Yours and Wooyoungs.. There’s a certain dependence on him from now on.. being turned into a Vampire, killed your Humanity. You’ll be able to relearn that.. Like eating Food, sleeping at night.. Just Human things.. but it will take its time”.

“But to be able to relearn all of this, you have to stay close to San.. not regaining your Humanity is going to break you.. in a way that.. you wouldn’t wish to your worst enemy.. It would turn you into an empty shell.. An emotionless shadow of what you’ve been before. Just moving on instinct.. But you don’t have to worry! We’re here to help you!”, he kept explaining, while the blond kept his gaze on the couple and their worried expressions.

“ok.. so.. I’ll just have to stay close to San.. Right?”, the Sire nodded “And drink blood. You’ll need your strength to overcome the instincts”, he added.

They thought long about how they’d confront the Changeling with his new need for Blood, worried that the younger would just refuse to drink blood or being physically unable to, like San had been in the past.

They’d decided that, after mentioning it shortly now, they would talk about it in a more private setting to get the younger more comfortable with the idea of having to drink blood from now on.

”We’ll talk about it later when we’re alone, ok? When you’re more comfortable.. you know.. and we need to talk to you about something”, Wooyoung whispered into the younger Vampires ear.

The Changeling nodded softly, while he was obviously tense.

It was so weird for him to be that tense, as if he’d never been in the same room as the other Vampires before.

Was it the lost humanity that made him feel like that? Was that the reason why he felt like he could only trust San? He cuddled closer to San’s side, trying to subconsciously to hide from others watching him.

“Are you ok? Do you want to rest a bit more?”, “No.. I don’t.. really know what’s going on.. just feeling.. tense.. feeling like hiding”, he mumbled into the older’s shoulder.

“That’s normal”, the older said, pulling the Changeling into his arms to make him feel more save

“The first emotions you’ll be relearning are going to be Fear and Anger.. the two are closest to your instincts. It’s also normal that you’re afraid around other Vampire”.

“And why doesn’t.. Woo make me feel like that too?”,

“Because I turned him.. even your instincts are aware of that.. so you don’t see him as an enemy”, the young blond vampire hummed.

“Will it take long until I.. relearn all my emotions?”,

“It’s related to how connected you are to your sire.. We know each other for quite some time already.. which will help regaining your humanity.. and if we stay close together.. But don’t worry, Youngie and I will take care of you”, the older explained with a soothing voice while he ran his hand through the younger’s blond hair to calm him down.

“Are you ok? No pain?”, San asked , pulling the blond even closer to him, making his Changeling feel as save as possible.

“I’m fine.. a bit sore.. but fine”, he sighed “What’s going on in your head? I can almost hear the gears turning in your pretty little head”, he watched, somewhat worried, how Yeosang chewed on his lower lip, the deep frown on his pale face and his hands that opened and closed in an attempted to overcome the thick fear that runs through him.

“Sang. You can tell me everything. I’m here.. I’ll listen”, “Heartbeat”, the boy mumbled, his gaze stuck to his hands on his lap. “What about them?”,”Why do you.. have a heartbeat?”

* * *

> “ _Calm down! San, you need to calm down!”, Seonghwa tried to address the panicking vampire that hid in the smallest hiding spot he was able to fit into -_ _the space between the bookcase and the desk – with his hands pressed firmly on his ears to block out the noise._
> 
> _They lived in the busier part of the little village, the part where most people walked around during the day, which made the young Vampire panic the second Seonghwa would try to left the house._
> 
> _He needed the calm heartbeat and the soothing presence of his Sire to overcome his instincts._
> 
> _They had decided to try to separate the two for the first time and it only took a few minutes before non of them were able to calm the youngest Vampire down, until he hid in this small space where he was hiding right now._
> 
> _“Sannie? I’m here. Please come out of there.. Everything is ok. I won’t leave again.. I promise”._
> 
> _Hours later they still cuddled. San had his head placed on his Sire’s Chest to listen to his soothing and reassuring heartbeat._

* * *

San frowned after the memories of one of his worst days after his turning played in his mind.

“Well.. You know we’re dead but still kind of alive.. it’s.. it’ll take some time to explain.. do you remember that I fed you my venom?”, the younger nodded, still avoiding looking at his Sire.

“Our hearts still beat to make us move.. it’s like.. the energy it takes to move around.. the more Venom you lose, through an injury for example, the harder it becomes to move.. it feels like you’ve run a marathon.. you don’t die if it stops but you won’t be.. living either”, he explained

“Some Vampires still breath even if they don’t need to.. freshly turned ones normally keep breathing out of pure muscle memory”, he added and gained a little gasp from Yeosang.

“I see.. Can I.. ask you another thing?”, the younger sounded unsure of himself, as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer, but of course San nodded, open to answer any questions.

“What.. about my Family?”.

“They probably told them that you were killed by one of us”

Every Member of the little Clan turned to look at Jongho, who’s said the thing no one of them wanted to accept.

All of them suspected those hunters to pin their attack on them, especially since they never had a real reason to hurt Yeosang in the first place.

Vampires are accepted in some cultures, some countries or at least some cities but often Hunter try to convince the people that they can’t trust them, to get them out of their Lands, which results in staged attacks, protests, blackmailing and random Vampire killings.

“They want us out of here, so why not pin their fuck-ups on us? I’m not saying your Family is going to hate vampires now, I don’t even know them, but someone who thinks you died is going to pin their anger and pain on us.. Someone is going to change their perception of us..

And that’s the way those guys manage to drive vampires out of other cities.

Hate and Fear are powerful enough to overwrite common sense, powerful enough to turn acceptance to rejection”, the silence that follows felt heavy on their shoulders.

The formerly youngest Vampire was right and all of them knew. “We can check on your Family if you want to, Yeosang”, Yunho breaks the silence and they were thankful for that, needed someone to break the heavy atmosphere.

“That would be very nice.. They’ll be so heartbroken”

“Should we pay your Dorm a visit too?”, Yunho suggested

“We can pack up your stuff and take it with us.. or at least some of it”, Mingi added, while putting on his shoes to join the tallest on his trip.

The Vampire in question nodded dazed, still tense and overwhelmed in the heaviness of the situation.

Everything felt so weird, it was a constant tug of war between anger and fear.

Every time one of them looked at San, he felt like growling and if their gaze lingered too long on himself he wanted to hide away from the burning sensation of their eyes on him.

He hid his face in San’s shoulder, using his Sire’s and Wooyoungs body to manage to disappear from the view of the whole Clan, trying to ease the fear deep in his body and mind.

“How about we sit in our bedroom? To ease the emotional strain?”, Wooyoung suggested calmly, having witnessed the back and forth between scared and angry Yeosang.

The oldest two nodded, they’d take care of the whole trip to their youngest home, before they left with their Changeling between them.

* * *

The second the door closed behind him, Yeosang finally felt all the tension ease off.

He fell to his knees, drained of everything that kept him on edge all day.

“Are you ok, baby?”, San kneeled down in front of the shaking Changeling, laying his hands on the younger’s shoulders to get him look up from the floor.

Yeosang didn’t answer, instead making grabby hands at the couple, hoping almost begging for some peace of mind and silence his emotions.

He just needed some safety and time away from the constant fear and anger.

It took San and Wooyoung a ton of convincing and work to get the Blond to calm down enough to finally move from the floor over to their bed.

**“I wanna be sad.. but I can’t.. there’s only fear, anger and emptiness”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.  
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


	6. Drinking Blood sucks - Snapshot #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following Chapter are going to be (surpost to be) short snapshots the time between Yeosang's first night after being turned and the point where he's finally able to feel all of his emotions again (since its quite boring to read weeks and weeks worth of "Lying in bed, being afraid/angry and waiting for smth to happen". I'm gonna mark each and everyone of them with the Title "Snapshot #" to make it easier to recognize for you :D
> 
> I'm gonna add the order of age again:
> 
> Oldest to Youngest (basically who had been turned when)
> 
> Hongjoong  
> Seonghwa  
> Yunho  
> Mingi  
> San  
> Wooyoung  
> Jongho  
> Yeosang

The last few days were _hazy_ for Yeosang to say the least.

They’ve spend them sitting or laying around, typically with some sort of physical contact to San -while Wooyoung tried to cuddle him too – mostly asleep or staring straight ahead, fighting the hurricane of emotion that’s running wild in his mind.

He doesn’t _want_ to be angry at his friends for looking as his Sire, he doesn’t _want_ to be afraid of them, he _knows_ there’s no reason to, that the reason he felt like that is because he _can’t feel anything else._

He wanted to be thankful.

They saved his life, saved him from _dying_ in this trashy alley, went out of their way to search for him, help him and now?

All he can do is being _angry_ at them, being _afraid_ of them and cling to San like a lost duckling.

He wanted to feel guilty, feel sad for having lost his family, happy for having such amazing friends, but instead he acted like an asshole.

He sighed, growled lowly at himself being angry at himself was the least he could do, before falling sleep as soon as the moon disappeared to make way for the sun.

* * *

The first thing Yeosang realized when he woke up was the horrible feeling all over his body.

The burning pain that spread through his existence, like someone lit him on fire, but opposite of this sensation, his joints felt frozen.

It was hard to move, his body felt too heavy, eyes burning and this icy cold that was eating away at his limbs.

His teeth ached, ears were ringing and overall he felt like he was dying.

It took him everything to turn over, turning his back on the still sleeping couple, to not worry them even more than he already did. Tears flooded his eyes, the hopelessness he felt was drowning him.

Just breathing hurt so bad. Deep down he had a guess why he felt like this, and he felt like he deserved it.

Deserved it for being such a horrible person. “Yeosang?”, he jumped -and winced in pain – when he heard San’s soft voice, laced heavily with sleep.

“Just.. go back to sleep.. I’m fine”, the blond mumbled hastily, trying to convince the older that he shouldn’t worry, even if his cracking voice probably already proved the opposite.

Instead of just closing his eyes, like Yeosang hoped, the older did exactly what the blond expected and feared, he turned over and studied his face.

With a sigh he reached out for the younger, stroked his pale cheek before he buried his hand in the soft blond locks, rubbing his scalp softly.

“I can see that you’re not fine Yeosang. Don’t hide your pain.. It’s ok”, San murmured with a low and gentle voice.

“You’re not a burden”, he tried to read the blonds expression, tried to get him to talk about what ever is causing this pain.

“What do you feel? What can I do to help you?”, he propped himself up on his free hand “We can ask the others for help.. you just need to talk to me.. to let me help you”.

Neither of them knew, that Wooyoung had listened to their -very one sided – conversation the whole time and thus they didn’t realize when he left the room to get help.

**“I don’t feel good”**

Yeosang didn’t even hear the door being closed behind the two oldest Vampire, while he just lay there trying not to move and keep the pain as minimal as possible. 

“Hyung, we need your help! How can we help him?”, there was this pain in San’s voice again.

Yeosang sighed, curling up even more “Don’t want to hurt you”, he mumbled.

“Yeosang? Do you know what’s going on? Why you feel like this?”, he heard Seonghwa ask next to him. “Did you drink enough?”, 

“That’s why”, Hongjoong suddenly said, getting the attention of his Boyfriend who watched the blond Vampire worriedly.

“Yeosang.. Wooyoung told me, that you weren’t able to drink blood for the last few days.. Why?”, Why.

This question echoed uncomfortably loud in his head.

Why can’t he feel like everyone else? Why did he feel like that? Those bitter thoughts that mess with him, even though he knows the emotions he needs will come again.

“Can’t we just let him bite one of us? It won’t solve our Problems for the long run but it would at least ease the pain momentarily”, Wooyoung threw in, his voice a mix of desperate and angry.

Was he angry at him? “It would make it easier to get to the bottom of this.. Yeosang are you ok with biting one of us?”, the second oldest addressed the Vampire in question, still next to his head.

He couldn’t say no, even if he’d want to. The only thing he was able to, was opening his mouth and whine at the pain that flared up in his jaw.

Everything was aching, feeling like he was on fire, and he couldn’t even think of why his chest hurt that much.

“Sangie, let us help you.. We promised to help you.. but to help you.. you need to bite one of us.. or let us feed you one of the packs”, Wooyoung repeated the options, after he suspected that the changeling lost focus due to the pain.

“Ya”, the youngest whispered, trying to move as little as possible.

Suddenly he remembered what it felt like in that alleyway.

Unable to move, afraid to breath because it would hurt even more, hope for help to arrive and save him-

“He should bite you.. it has a calming effect”, the oldest explained, taping San on his shoulder to encourage him to take matters into his own hands, while he and Seonghwa kept an eye on Wooyoung, who seemed overwhelmed with the situation at hand.

“Wooyoungie”, Seonghwa called the younger over to where he was crouching next to the bed, pulling him down once he stood next to him, to be able to hug him.

“You don’t have to worry anymore.. nothing can happen to him now.. we’re all save”, he said with a soothing and calming voice, while he kept running his fingers through Yeosang’s blond hair.

San was conflicted. Of course he wanted to take Yeosang’s pain away, but how should they get the younger to overcome himself and drink blood.

“Sangie? I’m gonna feed you with my venom again.. and then we’ll try to find a solution for this whole situation.. and we _will_ find a solution.. we can’t let it get that bad again”, he explained his decision to his changeling.

The younger looked at him with this pain filled eyes that almost screamed for help.

> _The last thing he remembered before the everlasting pain had been that Vampire._
> 
> _He can’t remember his face, but he still knew his name. Junjin. He was one of the Council members, the one that was the most against Lone-Vampires._
> 
> _After getting turned by Eden, Hongjoong had decided that he won’t turn anyone, he didn’t want to give someone the life he had to live._
> 
> _He got chained up and starved into this comatose state, this state that made it impossible for him to move, unable to think straight, just existing rather than living._
> 
> _The first thing he saw when he was finally able to open his eyes for the first time again, where these beautiful eyes._
> 
> _This warm chocolate brown mesmerizing eyes._
> 
> _He felt his heart stutter in his chest, felt like warmth was finally spreading in his body again just from this molten chocolate gaze on him and his body started to feel like_ his _body, not a block of ice like before._
> 
> _“_ _Who-..are you?”, Hongjoong asked, his voice was deep, raspy and cracking, from the lack of use._
> 
> _“Y-you’re Hongjoong right? Oh god- those Stories are true! Ah- My name is Seonghwa”_

He observed the young Sire talk to his Changeling, watched how he explained the Younger what to do until Yeosang finally felt comfortable enough to actually bite into San’s neck.

It felt weird to watch the Boy -he still had to come to term with being Yeosang now being a Vampire too- bite a member of his Clan.

It took a few minutes until the Changeling stopped, let go of San’s shoulders and was finally able to slowly sit up.

“Sangie. We need to think about how we can help you. I thought maybe mixing my venom with blood could help.. would you like to try it?”, the sire suggested, when his changeling cuddled up to him and letting his head rest on San’s shoulder.

“I’m-”, the Blond cut himself off before he was able to tell the older what his reason was to refuse the blood.

“You’re what? You can tell me.. I promise you, it will help.. you’ll feel better after telling me”, San whispered, combing through the blond hair, trying his best to convince the younger to tell him.

“You know.. back when I was turned.. I wasn’t able to drink blood, like you are.. I felt like I was a burden.. Seonghwa-Hyung tried everything..

mixing it up, change the temperature, the only thing that helped was when we was so desperate that he pinched my nose”, the older explained “I felt like a burden to him.. I felt like I was broken.. And I guess you feel like that too?”.

Yeosang was confused. He’d never guessed that anyone of the Clan had ever problems after being turned.

“I.. hate feeling.. everything doesn’t do.. what it should.. i should be grateful.. shouldn’t be afraid of the others.. I shouldn’t be so fucking angry.. but I can’t _feel_ anything else.. it hurts.. I shouldn’t-”,

”Sangie.. We told you that your emotions will come back.. you just have to wait.. we love you.. you didn’t deserve this life and we know that you are grateful that we help you..

that you aren’t angry or afraid because you _want_ to but because you can’t feel anything else.. just drink.. even if you’re just do it for us.. we don’t want you to be in pain.. it hurts all of us so bad”, the sire begged.

It was the truth, more of the truth than he wanted to tell, but it seemed to work either way when Yeosang’s eyes wandered from his face to San’s lap.

“I don’t want to hurt you”, “We know.. and that’s why I told you.. that’s why you need to drink blood.. so you aren’t in pain and we’re can help you to feel what is right”, he cuddled the younger and feeling the pain of hearing the struggles of his changeling.

When San returned to their shared Bedroom, he found Wooyoung and Yeosang cuddling, the younger with his eyes closed and his head tucked under the older’s Chin.

He slowly joined the two on the bed, filled the cup in his hand with the mix of his venom and blood and gave it to the younger when Wooyoung shook him lightly to make him open his eyes.

“Try that.. If it doesn’t work, we’ll pinch your nose. Ok?”, with a small smile he watched how the Changeling eyed the cup.

“It will be fine.. You’ll be fine.. It’s ok if you can’t drink it right now..

Your Body still has most of the Muscle Memory going and Human are simply not build to drink Blood”, San tried to encourage the Blond boy, while Wooyoung sat behind the Changeling with his arms around his waist and hands sitting laced up on the younger’s stomach.

“Don’t worry.. we’ll make this work.. We promise you that”, Yeosang felt the Vampire behind him whisper into his ear, it did make him feel a bit better, same as the smile on San’s face, so he decided to give it a try.

He slowly brought the cup up to his lips and carefully took a sip. He instantly felt the nausea, he shoved the cup back into san’s hands, slapped his hands over his mouth and ran into the bathroom.

“That didn’t went so well..”, Wooyoung commented. “Nose pinching it is”, the older added “Let’s check if he’s ok”

They followed the Changeling into the Bathroom and found him sitting on the floor leaning against the wall looking up to the ceiling, his body shaking.

“Is it better now? Do you still feel sick?”, the blond nodded, grinding his teeth in anger “And what are we going to do now?”, he grumbled, obviously angry with something.

“We can try to pinch your nose.. You shouldn’t feel like that, if you don’t taste it.. If that’s ok for you”, San suggested, he put the cup he took with him down on the little cabinet and sat next down to Wooyoung, who had sat on the floor – far away enough for their Changeling to not feel cornered.

“I have no other choice.. do I?”,”Not really.. only drinking from us wouldn’t help enough.. You would still feel like shit.. you would lay in bed all day, still too weak to move around freely”, “Ok.. Let’s try it”.

With a little back and forth they decided that it would be the best if Wooyoung pinched the Changelings nose while San would keep an eye on Yeosang to make sure everything is ok.

They proudly watched the Youngest gulp down the cup, taking a few breaks to breath -even though he didn’t need to- until he placed the cup on the floor.

“Here, rinse your mouth before the taste makes you sick again”, the sire said and pressed a glass of water into Yeosang’s shaky hands. When the Changeling returned from rinsing his mouth, he sat down next to the couple this time and sighed.

“That was annoying..”, he grumbled, pulled his knees up to his body and hid his face in his arms that he crossed on top of his knees.

**“Are we gonna stay here on the bathroom floor for the rest of the night?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.  
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


	7. Talk and.. Hug ? - Snapshot #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short but i felt like writing something soft with Yunho :D (And yes JJ that's what you've chosen ;))
> 
> .. I dont know what else to say.. EXCEPT THANK YOU FOR 1177 HITS AND 64 KUDOS 
> 
> (Please leave me some comments <3)

„Ah, Hello Sangie“, Yunho greeted their newest member, while not having expected the Young vampire to sit around in their Living room it was still a nice opportunity to bond some more with him. Even though he was the first one to get to know Yeosang, he still felt like he only know the front he shows them.

He decided to try to be the best friend he can be for the young confused Boy.

_Getting turned sucks, especially without real support._

He studied the young Blond Vampire, took notice of his very obvious bed hair, and the slight shake of his hands.

“Morning”, Yeosang sounded confused, which was understandable, last week he had still lived a normal student life but now he had to sleep during daytime.

“Why are you doing here?”, the older asked confused. We would’ve never expect the younger to sit alone in their living room, especially how the younger was glued to San for the last few days.

“I needed some space.. I know they just want to help me.. but I just need some time alone.. need some time to sort my thoughts.. Everything is so.. fuzzy”.

> _“Yunho, we need to do something. You wont be able to survive this much longer”, Seonghwa almost scolded the young boy, who refused the older couple to help him with his sickness._
> 
> _He never wanted the two of them to go out of their way just out of pity, he was working for them, not their child and no one even remotely close enough to deserve their help._
> 
> _“No.. I’ll be fine, Seonghwa.. Just need some rest.. I’ll take care of the house when I’m better”, “Stop it. You don’t need to do anything other then getting better.. just let us help you! We can take care of the House ourselves, but we can’t enjoy your presence if you’re dead!”._

“Come on, let’s eat something”, Yunho knew about his troubles, he himself never really had these troubles - but that doesn’t matter now – he hoped that feeding him more often would help.

In the end, the younger only got extremely pale and just looked sick, which answered the suggestion very clearly.

“ok. No Eating, that’s fine.. All of this reminds me of our first meeting.. Do you remember it?”, a low chuckle came from the younger -a way to react that Yeosang just remembered and Yunho knew that.

“Yes. Sadly I do remember”, he huffed “I still don’t know why you had been there in the first place, considering all of this”, he gestured around, to make a point.

“We had some trouble with a few Vampire that wanted to drive our clan apart.. some kind of feud with Hongjoong in the Past.. anyways he didn’t wanted us to go anywhere alone, so Mingi and I were on duty to pick up Jongho.. He wasn’t a Vampire back then, but Joong was concerned that they would attack him to hurt us”, Yunho sighed deeply.

In the end Jongho had been attacked by a vampire, which ended in Seonghwa having to turn him.

> _“I can’t turn humans anymore.. I just can’t pin this giant target on more innocent people. I can’t let more people suffer like this.. can’t handle anyone else suffer like Yunho did”, he looked over to where the mentioned Boy was laying cuddled up to his Changeling – to Mingi._
> 
> _He still sees it so clear in front of him. How the two of them sat in this small room, covered in dirt and blood, scared and hoping for someone to save them, clutching to each other like their life depended on it. And now they’re finally save._

“So it was luck that you’ve been there that day?”, a small smile sneaked onto the blond’s lips -that Yunho knew wasn’t sincere due to his lack of emotions - which made his own smile grew even brighter.

“Yeah. Mingi and I where together at you’re collage, I send him to get Jongho when I heard you”, Yunho explained, while his smile didn’t change, his eyes got this almost sad shine to them.

Yeosang had witnessed that expression only one time on the older’s face, it had been a normal except that Mingi hadn’t been with them -they said he wasn’t feeling well- which made the younger wonder what the exact reason had been.

“I thought it would be better if not all three of us tried to comfort you.. you know? Too many people didn’t seem helpful. I didn’t want to make it worse”, the bright smile on Yunho’s face slowly starts to fade and left this melancholic expression. Of course he was happy that he’d found the younger that day and was able to help him, but it was also painful to see the younger panicking, hidden in a small corner unable to breath, while everyone just kept walking.

“Are you ok?”, “Don’t know.. I feel.. lost.. it’s weird.. my family thinks I’m dead.. I _am_ dead.. it’s.. hard.. I don’t know what to feel”, the younger didn’t raise his eyes to look at the older, instead his gaze stuck to his hand that where fidgeting in his lap.

It felt like he was trying to hide his weakness.

“Sang? Can I hug you? A really nice, tight and warm hug?”, “Who can say no to a Yunho-hug?”, the blond vampire answered with a nod and a small smile, even though it looked a bit forced -what it was.

He watched Yunho move closer on the couch until he felt like it was close enough for a comfortable hug and pulled the younger into his arms.

It only took the younger a few seconds before he melted into the hug, putting his chin on top of the older’s shoulder, tucking his head against his neck, just enjoying the hug.

It felt nice to feel how the younger just relaxed, how he could feel the muscles ease up under his hand, that started to rub the younger’s back.

“Thing’s will get better..”. They were hugging for quite some time now, not letting go of each other and enjoying -in yeosangs case just feeling the peaceful emptiness- the moment.

“Can I get another one, when I’m finally able to feel happiness again.. I wanna enjoy this”, Yunho’s smile grew even wider and brighter. “Sure! I have more than enough hugs for you!”

“ **Thank you for being there”**


	8. Laughing? Crying? Confusing. - Snapshot #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // kidnapping (if something is missing please tell me)
> 
> Let's learn more about YunGi!  
> I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update :/
> 
> Thank you very much for the 72 Kudos and over 1470 hits!
> 
> This is for you JJ :)  
> Some nice Fluffy new interaction

It was a quiet evening, the perfect Day for some lazying around, in Mingi’s opinion, while the others where out, doing something -what ever it was, he can’t remember but it must be important that’s for sure.

With Yunho cuddled up to his side, dozing calmly, while he brushed through his soft hair.

It was relaxing, just laying around and cuddling your Boyfriend, it was something he needed after all this hectic things happening.

“Mingi?”, he turned to see Yeosang standing in the Doorway, making himself smaller than he already was, seemingly shivering and keeping his eyes down, as if he was trying to avoid eye contact.

“Can I come in?”, even his voice was trembling. “Sure. Come here”, he tapped next to him on the bed, there was still enough space for the Changeling.

He watched how Yeosang slowly entered the room, not even looking around, and walked over to the bed. Without looking directly at the older, the Changeling just sat down on the floor next to where Mingi had invited Yeosang to sit.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, lay his head down on them, and just stared ahead. Enjoying the company of the young vampire, Mingi hummed.

It reminded him of the Time where he took care of the Younger after he hurt his hand doing something -he never actually told him what happened and how he ended up with a dislocated finger but promised him to be more careful in the future.

But still, something worried Mingi, something about Yeosang’s behavior was weird.

**“You look like you might wanna talk.. Even if you don’t want to tell me what going on.. I’ll listen”**

> _He never imagined ending up in here. Alone, without his Shirt, littered with bite marks, in a dark room._
> 
> _They just took him from the middle of the street, gagged him and brought him to this hell hole. A hell hole filled with vampire and those disgusting human. Disgusting human that wouldn’t halt from using children to their advantage._
> 
> _He knew, his family won’t be able to help him. They couldn’t afford getting in trouble with this these guys that run this_ thing.
> 
> _To this point Mingi still wasn’t sure what this place even is. Calling it a brothel felt too much -or maybe just too true for his innocent mind- but he knew most of those People came here for the trip that Vampire Venom gives you and to enjoy their_ Venom High _to enjoy the whores even more._

“Where are Sannie and Youngie?”, Mingi asked into the silence that lay over the room.

“Out. Asked them to go outside”, the Blond answered dry and short, as if a longer answer would show something he was trying to hide.

Mingi felt like he exactly knew what was going on in Yeosang’s head. He was probably really anxious, but he also knew the stubbornness of the young Vampire which was surely the reason why he talked as little as possible.

“You already made so much progress, Yeo. We’re all so proud of you”, trying to reassure the Younger and to ease his anxiety was worrisome, somewhat hard and so unusual for Mingi.

Normally he’d try to cuddle and ease his clanmates, but when he was refused cuddles there was not much he could really do.

“Can you.. talk? Thoughts are.. so loud”, the Changeling whimpered. “Yeah.. of course I can. Just know that you can sit up here on the bed with us, right?”, “mhm”.

> _“What’s your name?”, “Mingi”, “I’m Yunho. I won’t touch you, I promise_ _. I do everything I can to keep you save”_

> _“Get your fucking hands off of him or I’ll rip your faces off!”, he growled deeply, hurt and half dead Mingi in his arms, at the Guy that came and try to take the Boy away again._
> 
> _He hissed at the Guy, who then just closed the celldoor again, turned around and walked away. “Mingi, stay with me- please”_

“You know.. Yunho and I.. we have some history together.. Did you ever wonder why our door is almost never closed?”, he asked to which Yeosang hummed curiously, apparently still trying to avoid talking.

“We.. Had been captured when we were still young.. Ok more like I was still young and Yunho was just far enough that he was able to feel and stay away from Joong-Hyung for a few days.. He still got really anxious over the time..

They used me as food for the Vampires they caught and the Vamps where used to drain their Venom to get Humans high from it.. Every young girl that lived in my hometown was scared of ending up there.. because it was horrible for them”

> _He wanted to cry when he heard all of those girls crying. It was gut wrenching. He felt their pain as if it was his own, knowing how horrible they must be feeling with all those disgusting people._

“He had to turn me, when these guys overdid it and let too many feed on me at once..

I don’t regret letting him turn me.. in the end I’m able to spent the rest of my life with my amazing boyfriend”, he said, trying to turn the mood back up after this already heavy beginning.

“Did you.. fell in love after.. or before?”,

“I’m not sure.. I tried to forget most of the things that happened in captivity.. But it wouldn’t surprise me if I was already crushing on him back then..”, he smiled his bright shining smile when Yunho cuddled up even closer to him, with his lips slightly parted with his cute little tongue peaking between his fangs.

He cooed, ran a hand through his light brown hair before he kept going with his story. “Anyway.. Joong-Hyung had already been searching for Yunnie for Weeks. Taking apart every single of these Vamp-Venom Holes he could find, killing all the Staff he could find.. Before he finally found us”

> _They sat in the darkness, cuddled up in search for some comfort._
> 
> _Their clothing still covered in Mingi’s blood and dirt everywhere, just hiding from everything._
> 
> _A loud bang rang through the whole building, scaring the hell out of the Vampires that where hiding._
> 
> _“What was that?”, “Do you think someone is going to rescue us?”,_
> 
> _“Maybe.. Maybe its Hongjoongie- Hyung”, he heard the hope in Yunho’s voice._
> 
> _“Your Sire, right?”,”Yeah. I hope you’ll meet him.. He’s really nice and Seonghwa-Hyung too.. They’re great”_

“When Joong-Hyung finally found us, he had completely destroyed everyone that where part of the people that ran that place.. He looked so horrified finding us.. Maybe because he hoped to find something.. less sad?

I’m not sure, but he took us back to where he and Hwa-Hyung where living.. They took care of us until we’re finally back to health again..

but something never changed.. Yunnie and I.. we can’t really stay apart for long.. it feels for me like it probably does for you right now..

or maybe even worse.. I can’t really explain what going on with Yunnie but I know that he feels bad as well..

I think its maybe because he’d been kept from his Sire past his limit.. With me its probably trauma.. Anyway..

Joong-Hyung has a hard time since then.. he doesn’t like not being in contact with us.. and since then he never turned anyone again..

He thinks that they took Yunnie because of him”, Mingi jumped a tiny bit when Yeosang suddenly turned around to face him.

“What did Hongjoong-Hyung has to do with Yunho getting taken?”, Mingi’s smile brighten up again when he heard the curiosity in Yeosang’s, still very quiet and timid, voice.

“He had.. some trouble with some Vampire that weren’t happy with how he spend his time.. Some where trying to hurt him for starting a clan rather than staying a lone-Vampire”, “Lone-Vampire?”,

“Most Vampire stay with their Sire’s clan.. Some even start a new one once they turned their first Human..

and Some stay alone.. Those who stay alone are called Lone-Vampires.. Joong-Hyung wanted to stay alone..

After being Turned.. But then he met Hwa-Hyung and wanted to spend his life with him.. And that’s the beginning of our little _Family_ ”

> _“Can you tell us your name?”, “.. Mingi”,_
> 
> _“Its nice to meet you, Mingi. My name is Seonghwa and I guess you already met Hongjoong”, the black haired Vampire explained with a bright and calming smile._
> 
> _“_ _Are you.. going to send me away?”, “No of course not! You can stay with us and Yunho.. I’m sure he’d love you to stay with us”_

“Are you.. ok?”, Mingi was a bit set back.

Why would he ask that? “Me? Of course. Don’t worry.. I’m cuddling my Boyfriend and I’m able to help you.. why wouldn’t I be ok?”, he tugged lightly on the hand, that I’d been able to take from the Blond vampire, to get him to join him on the bed.

“Come here.. join our cuddle session.. I’m sure it will calm you down or at least you can enjoy it”.

* * *

“Sangie? Where are you?”, San and Wooyoung stumbled Hand in Hand through the little home, trying to find the blond Changeling.

They expected Yeosang to wait for him at the door, but instead they found him cuddled up between Yunho and Mingi.

“Thats.. Surprising”, “Well.. if he’s ok.. we can let them be?”, “Let’s check on them later?”, Wooyoung nodded and smiled.

It was nice to see the young Vampire smile.

**“He’s smiling”**

* * *

“Wooyoung? San?”, It was Yeosang’s Voice, with a weird very emotional sounding undertone.

“Hey.. What’s up Baby? We’re here”, while Wooyoung jumped off the bed to hug the younger, San tried to assure the Vampire.

“It’s fine.. come here.. let us know what’s up”, he patted the bed to let Wooyoung know they should join him.

“T-they- my family thinks I’m dead.. But I’m not-”, he mumbled with glossy eyes and giant tears that threaten to run down his cheeks.

“And Mingi told me about his and- and Yunho’s Past”, a small giggle sounds through the bedroom, which surprised the Couple.

“Everything is so stupid- It’s so crazy.. A few weeks ago everything was normal and now? Why am I laughing, if this isn’t even funny?!”, Yeosang started to laugh hysterically, being completely overwhelmed with the few emotions that came back to him.

“It’s just that your overwhelmed. But it was really nice to hear your adorable giggle”

**“Not adorable. Confusing”**


	9. Make this go away (We'll try)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // getting ambushed (not sure but i'll try my best to tag tws as needed) 
> 
> First of all: I'm so sorry that it took me almost a month to update..  
> My life had been busy, i've started smth like working and it was really hard to start this chapter and be happy with it :/  
> Once i had a starting point it actually only took me 2/3 days writing this :)  
> As a bonus, this chapter is longer than most of the others :)
> 
> In this Chapter:  
> \- some old fr- .. lets not call them Friends make an appearance  
> \- a few cameos (Ravn [Youngjo] from Oneus; Jackson from Got7; Jae from Day6; Shownu [Hyunwoo] from MonstaX and Chan from Stray Kids)  
> \- Some Background infos about Vampires and their society 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

It had been a few days since Yeosang's emotional Breakdown, once he's finally been able to feel Joy and Sadness again.

A few days after the worst hours the Clan had in Ages.

The Last real emotional Breakdown happened when Wooyoung had been turned and San thought He died, luckily it didn’t lasted as Long since Wooyoung didn’t die but still.

Back then, they didn’t really know how to Help the heartbroken Vampire, but now in Yeosang's Case they know what to do:

let him let it Out. Maybe remember him to Drink, try get him to sleep some, cuddle him and Show him you're there for him.

It was only Natural for the Clan -the Family- they created to Care for each Other.

To Help when Help is needed.

When the Baby Vampire had finally stopped crying or laughing uncontrollably they felt comfortable enough to leave the little Home to get the Things they need.

Their supply of blood Had gone down pretty fast -which Made Sense since they Had another Vampire to Feed- so they Had to visit their trusted blood-supplier who Lived at the outer Part of the City.  
  


_Jackson Wang_ was Part of one of the Most influential Vampire Clans in South Korea after the First purge hundreds of years ago.

He had Always been the First one to contact new or very small Clans to make Sure they know who to call If they need help.

He decided early on, when the council Had been created, that he needed to Help all the Vampires to Stay save and to do that they created a blood Donation Service where people could donate blood for the Vampires to consume.

It had been hard at First, mostly the human relatives of freshly turned Vampires were Open to donate to Help their Brothers, Sisters, Parents, children, whoever they were to them, helped him but now it was more normalized.

Since that Had been installed, more and more hospitals Had called the Vampire council to Turn someone who were deathly injured. Of course it was weird to know that people used them but in the end it felt good to give Something Back. But right now, Something isnt right in town.  
  


"Good evening Jackson-Hyung, i wanted to let You know that i and a few of my clan-member will be visiting You later", Hongjoong told the older Vampire once he'd picked Up the Phone.

The Leader Had been worried that Something could Happen, while These Hunter where still Out there.

Even if Hyunwoo’s Clan was keeping Track of the Hunters, it still worried him that He never Heard anything about it since He called the council member about the Attack on Yeosang.  
"OK, when should i expect You?",  
"Around 10pm, we still need to prepare for the Trip itself",  
"Alright.. Are You gonna Take your Baby with you? Yeosang was it, right?",  
"Yeah its Yeosang, but No.. We're gonna let him and San Stay Home to keep him save. We know that the Hunters were targeting our Clan so taking him with us would Put him in even more danger.. and we don’t want that",  
"I See. Well i'll await your arrival. See You then",

* * *

  
Something felt Off.

They were Walking through the Silence of the night, a heavy Feeling between them, while they watched each Others backs.

They were somewhat anxious about all of that, worried that the Hunters would Attack them. At this Point Seonghwa began to doubt their decision to Take Jongho with them, He was way to worried about his Changeling to really Care about himself.

What If they get attacked? What If they Chose to Go for Jongho because he's the youngest of them? Sure, He can Take Care of himself, but what If Something happens?  
  
  
They kept walking through the darkness. It was unusual to not meet anyone on the Way, as if the people were hiding from something.

The cold from the night combined with the soft silvery glow of the moon made all of this feel even more eerie.

Seonghwa was looking around, watching Jonghos and Hongjoongs back, keeping Mingi and Yunho in front of him all the time to keep them save.

He knew, their youngest Vampires and their Leader were probably prime targets for the Hunters.

As the second oldest and Hongjoongs Boyfriend, Seonghwa felt responsible for the whole clan as if it was his own. He was brought back to reality when a sudden whistle-like sound ripped through the night, followed by the rattling of metal and a thud.

Mingi let out a little shriek when Yunho pulled him behind his back, out of the reach of potential danger, Seonghwas eyes scanned the night looking for the source of the sounds- Jongho! He was laying on the ground, motionless, with a tight silver collar around his neck.

“Hunter”, Hongjoong hissed.

* * *

“Do you think they arrived at this.. suppliers place?”, Yeosangs uncertain voice suddenly made the couple look at the clock, that hung in the middle of their little living room.

“At Jackson-Hyungs? Well they should be.. It doesn’t take that long to get there. We can try and Call them, if you want to?”, Wooyoung suggested, keeping his hand linked up with San’s, cuddling on the couch.

“I don’t know.. I’m worried.. what If these Hunters attack them?”, “Ok Baby. Let’s call Joongie-Hyung”, the oldest of the three jumped from the couch, his phone in his hands. 

“Calling”.

* * *

It felt like they were waiting for ages before they finally heard the key turn in the lock.

“Hyungs!”, “What happened?!”, Yeosang decided to stay more in the background, watching the interaction between the two unknown vampires, the couple and the freshly returned group.

“We were attacked.. By hunters.. Probably by those who killed Yeosang”, Yunho’s words felt like a knife stabbing deep into his chest. It was his fault.

“I’m gonna take care of Jongho now. If you’ll excuse me”, with these words Seonghwa pulled his Changeling higher up on his back before he turned to the Bedroom of the passed out Vampire

“Wait, let me join”.

Tears gathered in the blond Vampires Eyes.

“Hyung? Is this my fault? It feels like it..”, “Sangie..”, he could hear the sadness in the older vampires voice, could see the regret in his eyes.

“Its not your fault.. it never was and never will be.. It happened because they hunt us down.. it would’ve happened anyway.. sooner or later.. and luckily all of this are only scratches”.

“Why isnt he moving?”,

“Its the Silver collar. It paralyzed him.. we need to be careful removing it so we don’t hurt ourselves too”,

“Silver? I though that was a myth”,

“There are many myths surrounding Vampires.. but the weakness against Silver is actually true.. and that’s the reason why it was told that Vampires have no reflection and cant be seen on photographs..

Back then Mirrors were made out of silver.. nowadays they’re made out of glass and aluminum foil.. that’s why we didn’t show in Mirrors.. and same with old photofilms..”,

“Is that why you take so many pictures? Because you weren’t able to in the past?”,

“M-maybe.. but let’s get back to Jongho.. I’m sure he won’t appreciate that we take our time..

we can talk some more about the old time later, if you’d like to”, with that, the older Vampire pulled the little first-aid kit from under the bed to start treating his Changelings wounds.

“We’ve placed these kits under the beds of each of us.. its easily accessible.. these Gloves are silver-proof and will keep us from getting these nasty burns for a short time so we have to act fast”, he explained and pressed one pair of the gloves into Yeosangs shaking hands.

He didn’t know why the blond’s hand were shaking again, probably the fear and guilt, but it also didn’t matter right now.

He put the heavy and somewhat uncomfortable gloves over his pale hands, made sure Yeosang did so as well, before he touched the collar.

“You have to pull here to open the locking mechanism.. it will snap open.. and don’t worry it sits really tight so he isn’t breathing so don’t be surprised.. and don’t let it touch your skin.. it will hurt like hell believe me”, Seonghwa explained with his soothing voice, as if he knew that Yeosang just needed to feel useful to calm down again.

“And then? You said Silver burns us.. whats going to happen to Jongho’s neck? What are we going to do once the Collar is off?”,

“clean the wound, make sure it doesn’t get infected and maybe ice the wound a bit.. I’m pretty sure its going to leave a scar.. You ready?”

* * *

“Yeosang? Can I talk to you for a Minute?”,

“Is your neck bothering you? I can clean it again-”,

“No it’s fine. I just wanna talk.. Is that ok with you?”,

“Why shouldn’t be?”,

“Because your behavior is weird.. So I wanna ask you, Are you ok? Whats bothering _you_?”

With that Yeosang went quiet. He didn’t knew what to answer. Everything felt so weird.

He felt responsible, even though he knew he wasn’t. Jongho looked at him, his eyes had this sense of urgency, and something that he couldn’t pinpoint, in them.

He felt like the older was looking right through his shell, into his emotions and was able to tell whats going on in his head.  
  


“You know that this isn’t your fault, right?”,

“Whe-”,

“Wooyoung reacted the same way when you were hurt.. He wished he hadn’t let you go alone, but I guess you already know that”,

“Yeah but-”,

“You’re more careful around me than around the others.. you take special care of me.. Its not hard to tell that you feel guilty for something.. something that wasn’t your responsibility in the first place.

Yeosang you are not at fault. These Hunters are trained to kill us. They know we’re here, not because of you but because they talk. They know there is a donation center nearby, it only makes sense for Vampires to live near one, doesn’t it?”,

“You’re right”, a deep sigh accompanied the words. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Yeo, I’m going to suggest to relocate. We’re not save here.. Not anymore. That also means to leave your family behind.. It would be for the best.. We- .. I Don’t know if the Hunters know that you’re.. one of us now.. And there’s the chance that they could target your family if we stay here”,

“I-.. I think it’s better like this. They’re mourning my death.. I should let them do so in peace..”,

“Yeosang.. You’re- .. you’re mourning too. The loss of your family, don’t forget that”

**“I’ll try”**

* * *

“Hyung. We aren’t save here anymore”, Jongho

“I know..”, Hongjoong

”Let’s pack everything up and leave!”, Wooyoung

“We can’t just _leave_. We have to find a place to stay, have to contact Jae-Hyung and his clan-”, Seonghwa

“He have to tell Hwanwoongie’s Clan! They have to be save too!”, Mingi

At some point Yeosang stopped listening to the Members fighting about their future.

It was too much, trying to follow the direction this discussion was taking. He felt San and Yunho next to him, felt how each of them took one of his hands in theirs, how they tried to reassure and ground him.

“Who’s Jae-Hyung?”, “He’s the oldest of one of the Clans that are closest to the Vampire council”, San explained with this soft voice, he always used when he was explaining something.

“Jae-Hyung and his clan keep tabs on almost all the clans here. It’s easier to help struggling clans, if you know where they are.. And they check on clans that live in areas with heavy hunter presence. He’ll probably call soon.. Especially once Hyunwoo-Hyung tells him about the attack the other day”, he listened to Yunhos words.

“I- .. You need to explain this whole _vampire society_ and _council_ thing some more.. but not today. My head feels like it’s gonna explode”

* * *

“We have a problem. Hunters attacked the _Aurora_ -clan, Kim Hongjoongs clan.

We know for sure that those were the same ones that attacked and forced the turning of their newest Member Kang Yeosang.

There are a few Clans living nearby”, Hyunwoo, the council Member in charge of keeping track of the Hunters, informed the other Members.

He looked at the other Members that were present.

“Yeah Hongjoong already called me and informed me that they and Kim Youngjo’s clan are going to move North. Probably closer to your clan, Chan”, Jae took over, looking at their youngest Member, Bang Chan.

“We’ll keep an eye on them. My Members will be happy, some of them are friends with Hongjoong’s clan”, he added with a soft, somewhat melancholic smile on his lips.

**“We’ll welcome them”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I googled the stuff about Mirrors and Photofilms.. i heard that somewhere (i dont know where it was.. either in a show or in a random Youtube video), remembered it and wanted to use it.. i really like the idea of Seonghwa & Hongjoong taking pictures to no end because they weren't able to in their past :)


	10. History Lesson with Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop next Chapter~ 
> 
> Hi! First of all i wanna apologize that the updates are so irregular at the moment, but i'm currently not as free as i'd been when i started to write this so .. yeah.. i try to update AT LEAST once a month, and as often as i can in between :) yeah
> 
> In this Chapter:  
> \- MORE FRIENDS Yay.  
> \- More Cameos ^  
> \- More background infos about the vampire society and Hongjoong :D
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

It felt weird, packing your whole life so you can just _disappear_.

“Yeo? Sangie, are you ok?”, the tapping on his shoulder combined with the worried frown on Wooyoungs face made him realize had he’d been staring at his hands without packing anything for probably a long time.

“I.. its just.. It feels weird to leave everything behind”, a deep sigh left his lips

“I know.. its for safety reasons.. its just weird.. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me”.

“Baby? We can understand how you feel.. It’s the second time we have to leave our home behind.. but this time will hopefully be the last”, he felt San’s arms sneak around his frame and the save feeling he associates with the older’s hugs.

He couldn’t tell what this feeling was exactly, but it was making him happier, which boosted the mood of both San and Wooyoung visibly.

“How much do you still have to pack?”, “Well.. Most of my things are packed.. or at least the things that Yunho and Mingi where able to pick up without alarming my parents”, it was like a light bulb switched on over Wooyoungs Head

“We have to pick up new stuff for you! You can’t live with just 3 Hoodies and 2 pairs of jeans! Or we’ll have to share”, he had this thoughtful frown he always had on his face when he though about how to make Yeosang feel the most uncomfortable without being too evil, which the young vampire recognized instantly.

“Nope, I _can_ live with just my few things! Don’t even think about what ever you’re thinking about. I know that look”, neither of the bickering pair paid attention to the loving expression on San’s face.

It made him so happy to see his Boyfriend and their crush to be so _carefree_ with each other, made him hope even more that the three of them could be in a happy and loving relationship.

* * *

“Is everyone ready? Chan-Hyung messaged me the address of our new home”, the whole clan sat in their living room- old living room- waiting for the oldest of them to lead the way to safety.

* * *

> _“Can you explain the whole Vampire thing some more?”, his hands felt cold, the fabric of his clothing was rough against his fingertips, why where his thoughts racing so bad? “_
> 
> _Sure. Just tell me when it’s too much or you wanna take a break”, the bright smile of the older Vampire made him feel saver, more at home._
> 
> _“_ _Do you know about Lone-Vampires?”, “Yeah.. Mingi told me about them”, “Ok. I’ll start with the great war”_
> 
> _Hongjoong had been a Vampire for around fifty years, before the great war started and he’d been chained to Edens Gave._
> 
> _They’d killed his Sire right before his eyes and then proceed to chain him up with the perfect view of his remains._
> 
> _I_ _t’d took him months to finally fall into his comatose slumber from being starved and unable to move. When Seonghwa woke him-_
> 
> “It was an accident”, Seonghwa interrupted the older Vampires Story. 
> 
> “You make it sound like you regret it!”,
> 
> “I don’t! But still! I didn’t broke into the mansion to wake a comatose vampire up! It _was_ a stupid dare but not _that_ stupid”,
> 
> “Let’s continue with the Story before Hyungs decide to divorce and we get caught in the fight”, Yunho said to break the play fight between Seonghwa and Hongjoong up.
> 
> _When Seonghwa woke him the whole world had been different._
> 
> _No one could tell him how long he’d been sleeping, cause no one knew when exactly_ _Junjin chained him._
> 
> _No vampire ever started to notice that Eden and his Changeling went missing and thus its unclear when the old Vampire died. But he-_
> 
> “Why did they even chained you up, Hyung? Did you do something bad?”,
> 
> “That the thing.. I never did something _wrong_.. The reason had been a fight in the council.. Some of them thought that Vampires should stay in their Clans..
> 
> That they shouldn’t be allowed to chose a life for themselves.. When Eden turned me.. it had been a tradition in the village I lived in that every 5 years a Boy was supposed to be _sacrificed_ to ‘the evil vampire living on the hill’ to stay save.. I never wanted to become a vampire..
> 
> he turned me, because the village threaten to kill me if he didn’t. Not a great time.. Anyway, I left his Mansion because I didn’t wanted to be involved with their shit again..
> 
> Junjin found me, reported me to the council member that wanted the lone-vampires gone, took me to Eden.. you know the rest”,
> 
> “But what did Eden had to do with you leaving?”,
> 
> “Nothing.. The council just wanted him gone.. he’d been too powerful”,
> 
> “Let’s keep going! I wanna know what happened after!”,
> 
> “Youngie you already know the story?”,
> 
> “But Sangie doesn’t! And I wanna see his reaction, so keep going!”, “Yeah yeah.. calm down”, this time San took over before Hongjoong was able to continue the story. 
> 
> _But he wasn’t surprised by it._
> 
> _The council hated Eden, they hated him too being the newest Changeling under the hated vampire didn’t help Hongjoong._
> 
> _T_ _he good thing about waking up after the war had been, that the council wasn’t anymore._
> 
> _The rebellious vampire killed every single council member and left them live free._
> 
> _It went well for a few years. Humans lived among themselves while vampires did the same, until some of them started to raid the cities and kill innocent people. Around that time, Seonghwa had been just turned too and the hunters started to show up._
> 
> _After the chaos the rouges had caused, four clans had decieded build the new Council._
> 
> _Those four Clans where the Bangtan Clan, the Ahgase Clan, The New-East Clan and the X- Clan. It took them sometime to get recognized by the Vampires._
> 
> _They’d decided that more help was needed so they asked their best friends to join the council and help them stay in contact with the Vampires around the world, and so the Joker Clan, Stray Kids, the Carat Clan and the Entropy Clan joined the council-_
> 
> “Wait. Why aren’t _Stray kids_ called Stray Kids _Clan_?”,
> 
> “That’s the only thing you’re wondering about?”, Hongjoong wondered. 
> 
> “Everything else sounds like it makes sense.. But they aren’t fitting in”,
> 
> “Well.. Chan-Hyung had been a lone-Vampire when he joined the Council.. when his Members gathered I guess he didn’t feel the need to call them a clan officially? Maybe they just don’t like the word Clan?”,
> 
> “Or its because Stray Kids Clan sounds stupid”,
> 
> “San-”,
> 
> "I know, I won’t tell them. But still.. Let’s be real, you don’t know why!”,
> 
> “Of course I don’t, why should I?”, 
> 
> “Ok, Let’s calm down Joongie, San you can ask them yourself when we meet them later, and now keep telling the story so we can finally get ready”, Seonghwa interrupted the discussion with a firm voice and made a gesture towards San to go back to telling the Story.
> 
> _...and so the Joker Clan, Stray Kids, the Carat Clan and the Entropy Clan joined the council._
> 
> _It had been decided that a few members would stay in contact with each of the known Clans, that another one- Two would stay in contact with the lone-vampires and one would keep track of the Hunter movements._
> 
> _T_ _hey also started the donation center, where humans were able to donate blood for Vampires to drink._
> 
> _One of the Council clans started to hunt down the owners of these pesky Venom Brothels._
> 
> _And now we’re here.._

* * *

“There we are. Our new Home”, they stood in front of a little cozy looking house.

The lights inside where switched on and they could hear voices on the inside.

“Probably Stray Kids who want to welcome us”, Seonghwa assured their youngest, when he saw the worried expression on his face.

“It looks really nice, not suspicious, big enough for us.. I like it. Let’s go in.. We look creepy, standing outside and just looking at it”, Jongho commented before the walked towards the door with heavy and secured steps.

He wasn’t worried about them in the slightest. They’d be save now, far away from those hunters, close to the council clans and their friends. Everything would be better now.

“Welcome to your new home!”, a cheerful voice greeted them.

“You must be the Aurora-Clan! Wait, let me guess. You’re Hongjoong right?”, a kid with a bright smile said and stretched his hand towards Hongjoong.

“My name is Jeongin, it’s nice to meet you! Chan told us about you!”, the Clan Leader smiled and tried to find the black haired council member.

“There you are Hongjoong, how are you and your clan? oh-” the older Leader looked past the vampire and saw the confused looks on their faces.

“I think we should introduce ourselves, my name is Bang Chan, but Chan is fine”, he took a few steps to the side, turned towards his clan and began to introduce each one.

“From left to right we have: Minho, he’s one of our newer members, Jisung-”,

“Hey!”, the seemingly quite young vampire cut his leader of to greet them himself

“-Jeongin, but I guess you knew that already, Felix, our newest member, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Changbin”, Yeosangs eyes followed the introduction until he reached that bleach blonds Face -Felix.

Chan said he was their newest member.

How long ago had he been turned? Was he feeling as lost as he himself was?

“- And this is Yeosang, he’s still getting used to being one of us”,

“oh. .yeah.. please be patient with me”.

* * *

It was surprising to most of them that Wooyoung and Changbin already knew each other, except Chan and San.

Both of them knew about their long lasting friendship already. He wondered why he didn’t mentioned it, when it was decided that they’d move here.

“Yeosang, right? Can I ask you something?”, a deep voice, even deeper than Mingi’s, pulled him from his thoughts.

When he finally looked up, the bright, freckled face of Felix- his name was Felix, right?- appeared before him.

“Uh yeah.. sure. Whats up?”,

“You were turned not long ago right?”, the older barely nodded, he was overwhelmed, too many strange vampires at once-

“Me too. How.. how are you holding up? I haven’t had the chance to talk to someone that going through all of this too.. I was hoping it would help some.. It’s hard to not be able to feel the same way as before.. right?”,

“Yeah.. Are you regret being turned?”, “No”, the freckled vampire answered without hesitation.

“I love my clan and knowing that I’ll be with them forever kinda makes all this confusion worth it”, “mhm.. I get it”.

* * *

“Do you think we’re too fast? Calling him Petnames already?”,

“Don’t worry about it.. I don’t think he even noticed it.. he probably thinks I call him baby because I turned him..

and you always called him petnames.. we just have to wait a little bit longer.. Or do you want to talk to him, Youngie? It’s your call”,

“Let’s tell him in a few days. Let him arrive first, get used to this and then we’ll tell him”

“ **San? Wooyoung? Can I keep being your Roommate?”, “Of course, Baby”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the dialogs are understandable, if not i'll change them up a bit :)
> 
> In case you're wondering which Group is which clan
> 
> Bangtan - BTS (Obvious i guess XD)  
>  Ahgase - Got7 (also quite obvious)  
>  New East - Nu'est  
>  X - Monsta X 
> 
> Entropy - Day6 (after my favourite album)  
>  Carat - Seventeen (obvious again)  
>  Joker - Kard (felt more fitting than kard)  
>  Yeah and Stray kids xD 
> 
> Oh and i chose to use these Hairstyles of
> 
> [Stray Kids](http://res.heraldm.com/content/image/2020/06/18/20200618000153_0.jpg)
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	11. I don't know (We love you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH. Writing that was a wild one.. holy moly..  
> There is a scene that's kinda for my Friend JJ :D  
> and i wanna add a little Thank you to my Friend Kira who helped me with the end of the chapter. 
> 
> OH AND THANK YOU FOR 2200 HITS AND ALMOST 100 KUDOS :O
> 
> I don't wanna spoil whats going to happen so:  
> Enjoy

Ever since he talked to Wooyoung about confessing to Yeosang, San felt more and more anxious.

And he had a pretty good guess why. Knowing that they’d try to confess their long hidden feelings to the Blond Vampire made his cold heart beat faster, almost at a human pace, scared of being broken.

* * *

“Yunho? Can I ask you something? You can’t tell anyone!-”, San rambled as soon as he entered the room, the older Vampire lived in together with his boyfriend, before he actually met the eyes of said boyfriend.

“Ok except Mingi, he’s going to know anyways”. “Uh- ok go on, what up Sannie?”, the Puppy-like Vampire encouraged the seemingly upset younger to open up to them.

"How- I.. I’m.. worried about something.. I don’t know _how_ to talk about it”,

“It’s about Yeo, right?”,

“How do you-?”,

“You’re not as sneaky as you and Wooyoung think you are.. we both know. And I kinda feel like Yeo has a guess too”, Mingi’s smile, after having told the younger how he felt, made San feel a bit more secure, more like everything will be fine.

“San, What ever you or both of you wanna tell Yeosang, it’s gonna be ok.. we’ll be here to cheer for you!”, the black haired vampire was pulled into a tight hug by Yunho, which made him giggle a bit and flash his dimples.

“So, What did you wanna talk about us in the first place? You feel comfortable telling us now?”, the curious undertone and the low chuckle that broke through the silence made San giggle even more, and for that he loved Mingi so much.

“Its.. hard for me to talk about it.. I don’t know why but I struggle to voice my thoughts.. Woo and I talked about.. Conf-.. Telling Sangie about our feelings.. but- .. I’m worried.. not exactly about his reaction.. but more about having to.. voice it.. worried about open up”,

“Have you tried talking about it with Youngie? You two don’t need to tell him if you don’t feel like it”, Yunho tried to comfort the younger, while Mingi hugged the worried vampire.

“No.. I asked Woo to chose when we tell him, because he was worried that we’re going to fast with it.. God I started calling him my Baby”,

“Shh.. We can get Youngie here and talk to with him about this.. But I’m sure it will be fine”, the oldest of the three explained and ruffled San’s black hair in a cheerful manner.

* * *

“I thought about talking to Sangie on the weekend.. would that be ok with you?”,

“Y-yeah sure, why not?”,

“Sannie? You don’t sound like you really want to”,

“Nono it’s fine.. I want him to know already.. it’s hard keeping these feelings hidden”.

The older sighed.

He knew that what he said wasn’t completely the truth. San just wants to tell their Baby what they were feeling but the perspective of having to _talk_ about it.

Its not _that_ common that he felt unable to talk about things, normally he just write his feelings down or talk to Wooyoung about it, cause the younger always seems to be able to find out what he’s struggling to talk about.

“San? I love you. And now stop worrying about what’s going on in your pretty little brain”.

* * *

“Hwa-Hyung? How did you tell Hongjoong that you love him?”,

“What’s this about? What’s making our Sanshine worry that much?”,

“J-just tell me.. please?”, 

“Well.. Let’s get more comfortable..”

> _He knew the second he saw the vampire’s sleeping form for the first time that he would stay with him his whole life._
> 
> _He never regretted the Choice he made to wake the older from his Coma._

> _He had placed his head on top of his Hand, kept it propped up, to watch the Vampire read the book that he brought for him from home._
> 
> _T_ _hey still weren’t able to tell how long Hongjoong had been sleeping before Seonghwa stumbled over him._
> 
> _He watched how the vampire’s eyebrow twitched, how he scrunched up his nose, how the corner of his mouth went up at a particular funny part he just read._
> 
> _Yeah. He was head over heels for the tiny Vampire._

> _“Joong?”, they were sitting on a little clearing in the Woods close to both Edens old mansion and Seonghwa’s home, stargazing and enjoying each others company._
> 
> _“ I.. Do you remember when I woke you? That day.. it was the best thing that ever happened to me”,_
> 
> _“_ _I know.. It was the best thing that happened to me too.. My life had been a disaster before you woke me. I was so lonely.. my life was so.. dull without you in it”,_
> 
> _“_ _Joong.. You can’t imagine how happy I am.. how happy I am to spend my life with you.. I wanna spend my life with you for all eternity.. Would you let me?_
> 
> _Would you do me the honor of being my Boyfriend?”,_
> 
> _”Hwa.. You really wanna- .. Stay with me? A Monster?”,_
> 
> _“Sweetheart.. Joong you’re nothing like a monster. I love you more than you can imagine.. Don’t talk so bad about yourself, you are a great person.._
> 
> _You could’ve lived your life the easy way.. Staying with Eden.. feeding on the people that sacrificed you, but you didn’t. You chose the right thing to do.._
> 
> _Kim Hongjoong. I love you. I love you so much.. Please be my Boyfriend”_

“That sounds so much like you and Hongjoong-Hyung”,

“You still haven’t told me why you want to know about it. It’s about Yeosang, am I right?”.

The young vampire nodded, cuddling closer to his sire. “I can’t _talk_ about it.. I want to _but I can’t_. It feels like I’m getting chocked when I even try to talk about it”,

“Aww Sannie.. Have you tried to just write a letter?”,

“But Youngie wants to _talk_ to Sangie”,

“Sweetheart nothing is going to keep you from writing a letter and hand it to him.. Woo can still _tell_ Yeosangie what he’s feeling..”,

“You think so?”,

“Of course. My little Bat.. When you tell someone that you love them, it’s important that both parties are comfortable. And when you’re more comfortable _writing_ your feelings than its valid..

Just do what feels right for you”

* * *

San waited anxiously for the quiet Moment he needed to write his little letter, thinking about the best opportunity, which would probably be when Yeosang was sleeping during the day, so he waited.

And Waited.

A few days later, Thursday to be exact, the opportunity finally showed itself.

He and Wooyoung searched for their little Fledgling and found him, together with Felix and Minho, sleeping on their couch.

Stray Kids still often came over to visit them and let their Changeling help each other get more comfortable about their existence.

So in the end its a blessing for San to find the Vampires sleeping.

With a soft smile on his face he enjoyed how content Yeosang looked, his head leaning on Minhos Shoulder, mirroring Felix, who’s head leaned on his other shoulder, while the oldest of the three leaned his head against the headrest of the couch.

Time to use the Chance that showed itself.

* * *

“Sannie? Do you wanna talk to Sangie now? He’s not busy and it’s a good opportunity to do it now”,

“I can’t talk to him, Woo”,

“Do- do you not want to t-”,

“Of course I want him to know.. but I can’t _talk_ about it.. So I wrote this letter”, he had the short letter, that held all of his feelings in it, in his hand, his slightly shaking hand.

“I’ll give this to him.. and let him read what I feel”,

“Ok.. Then let’s go”

“Sangie? Do you have a moment? We wanna talk to you about something important”, Wooyoung greeted the Changeling when they entered the room where he was sitting and reading.

“I’ll go and ask Jongho, you don’t have to tell me”,

“Jong- What are you talking about?”,

“You want me to change rooms.. I’m in between the two of you, I keep you from enjoying your relationship-”,

“No.. Sang that’s not what we want to talk to you about!”, dumbfounded the younger blond vampire looked up to the couple.

San started to chuckle, what else did they expect. He knew the younger wouldn’t link the Petname to any kind of romantic feelings.

“You don’t?”,

“No, we didn’t.. Quite the opposite actually”, Wooyoung said with a bright smile.

“huh?”, the curious and confused tilt of the youngers head made wooyoung hesitate.

“We-.. uhm.. Well.. you know.. We’re- What I’m trying to say is-.. oh heck why is this so hard-.. Sang we”,

“Woo, you need to clam down, you’re confusing our Baby”, San interrupted the younger, back hugging him and press a soft kiss to his neck to encourage him to keep going.

He listened to the deep breath Wooyoung took in, how he let it go again, how he steeled himself and tried once more to voice his feelings.

“Yeo- Yeosang. What I’ trying to tell you is.. weloveyoupleasebeourboyfriend-”, the vampire blushed deep red, showing that he just fed,

“Wha? Wooyoung you need to talk a little slower and louder”, still being clueless, the blond Vampire eyed Wooyoung worried. A sigh left the Vampires lips.

“We love you Yeosang. Would you please be our Boyfriend?”, Wooyoung felt his heart sink, when the Changeling didn’t answer immediately, hastily San handed him the Letter he wrote, hoping it would help him to understand what they were trying to say.

“Read it.. it will help making sense of everything”

~~_Dear Yeo_ ~~ _To our Yeosang,_

_I know, I shouldn’t write this in a letter.. but I feel more comfortable writing my feelings rather than saying it out loud right now._

_Ok it feels so weird._ _I probably look like an idiot right now, but still.. I want to tell you how much we love you.._

_how bright our life has been ever since you entered it._

_How happy we are, since Yunho brought you back home to us and we met you the first time. ~~How I knew~~_

_how we knew that we’d need you in our lifes forever._

_It hurt so bad when you we’re attacked, when these disgusting Hunters hurt you.._

_how much it pained me to listen to your pain with nothing I could do to take your pain away._

_How Wooyoung nearly broke under feeling responsible for letting you go alone.._

_How I feel like a teenager when ever I can just be with you.._

_my heart beats faster when I can watch your beautiful smile, when I can listen to your adorable laugh, your sweet little giggle.._

_I love everything about you.. WE love everything about you._

_I hope you don’t hate us now.. I hope you still wanna stay with us.._

_Please don’t feel pressured to join our relationship just because I am your Sire.._

_Stay by my side as long as you need, even if you don’ t feel the same.._

_We love you, Kang Yeosang._

_Hopefully your Sannie_

“I love you. We love you”, San said with a proud smile, once Yeosang finally looked up from the heartfelt letter.

“I-i.. I don’t know if.. if I _can_ love you yet.. but I know that I don’t hate you two.. I’ll need some time to see”, the youngest said, with his cute wiggling ears and his gaze turned towards the ground between them.

“That’s fine.. take your time”, “Right, don’t rush this. Love is nothing to rush”, Wooyoung added hastily.

“Thank you”,

“Can I Still call you Baby, or does it make you uncomfortable?”,

“No, its fine Sannie”,

**“Ok, I love you, my sweet little baby”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. I'm as romantic as a dead fish QAQ
> 
> (I hope the layout for the letter was somewhat ok to read, if not, i can change it.. but i made sure it looked ok on my PC QAQ)


	12. Can you Remember? (Of course, just for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// physical abuse, mental abuse, Torture, Woojin
> 
> Hi :)  
> I'm sorry in advance, this Chapter is heavy.  
> And i'm kinda sorry for using Woojin in this way, but at the same time i'm not sorry. I don't know what else came to light about him, but i still feel like he hurt Stray kids. If in a active way or not, i dont care, but he left them and that hurt them so .. yeah
> 
> Be careful when reading.. And please don't leave hate comments. Just don't read it if it hurts you. Thanks :)
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS AND MORE THAN 2400 HITS!

Yeosang didn’t know what he was supposed to do now.

He knew that San and Wooyoung both were in love with him, but he didn’t knew what he was feeling.

There was this subtle warmth that spread through his body when he felt their arms around him, but was it love or just the feeling of being save in his Sire’s arms?

Was him missing the couple the result of being in love? Or just a Fledgling missing his Sire?

He wasn’t a person that enjoyed skinship that much, but since he was turned, he found himself more often cuddling the members of the small clan, especially San and Wooyoung, who love to have him sleeping between them.

It was hard for him to understand his feeling, now after he was turned.

He sat alone in the living room, looking out of the window lost in his thoughts about love and feelings.

Why was all of this so confusing? He knew that they’d never hurt him, but he was scared. What if he didn’t love them?

“You look like you need someone to talk to”, Yeosang jumped when the somewhat amused voice of _someone_ that got him out of his mind sounded through the Living room. It took him a few moments to recognize the older black haired Vampire as Chan, Leader and oldest Member of _Stray Kids_.

“Maybe.. What brought you here?”,

“I had to talk to Hongjoong about a few things.. the newest decisions the Council made.. We wanna find the people that hurt you and attacked your Clan on their way to meet Jackson. Can you remember something about your attackers?”, the older Vampire smiled soft and encouraging before he sat down next to the young blond Fledgling.

“I don’t remember much.. They were talking about taking down the council.. that they shouldn’t have to- .. have to listen”, confusion was visibly spreading on the blonds face which worried the clan leader.

“Don’t force yourself-”,

“Wait they- they talked to someone.. someone who didn’t want to follow the council anymore- They talked to a vampire-” hectic gestures started to show the fear, confusion and anger that the younger must be feeling.

“They weren’t trying to get _my_ clan through me- They were trying to get the council- That’s why the hunters are more active- To get the council to do something- to show themselves-”,

“Yeosang, calm down! Nothing is going to happen to us- We know how to handle a few Hunters”,

”You don’t understand, Chan! There was a _Vampire, that worked with the hunters!_ And that Vampire is trying to hunt down Council-Members”

> _“You know about Wonho-Hyung’s abduction, right?”,_
> 
> _“_ _Yeah.. Jongho told me”,_
> 
> _“We found him-”,_
> 
> _”That’s great!”,_
> 
> _”_ _It would be.. if he wasn’t in such bad shape.. Whoever had him, tortured him with Silver. He had a collar on for probably the whole time. Horrible burns and.. They asked him about us._
> 
> _About the Council, The Clans that work with the Council.. everything he could know. He hasn’t told them anything.. Hyungwon told us that they seem to have an eye on Fledglings specifically.._
> 
> _And I know that you guys where ambushed by people that used the same collar as the one, Wonho-Hyung was wearing”,_
> 
> _“You think we’re in danger? That they’re trying to get their hands on Yeosang, Felix and Minho?”,_
> 
> _“Seems likely.. Maybe even Jongho. You said they targeted him when you were ambushed, right?”,_
> 
> _“Yeah- What should we do now?”,_
> 
> _“Don’t leave them alone. If we can keep them save, it will be ok.. We’re trying to find out who did this to Wonho-Hyung and why.. But there isn’t much you can do other than keep them at home.”_

Startled, Seonghwa ran down the stairs towards their living room, where the screaming came from.

“What happened!?”, he found Yeosang, still screaming and panting, while Chan still tried to calm the panicking vampire.

“He remembered something of the night when he was turned, it triggered this reaction!”,

“Hey, Sangie.. My little Kitten, what scared you that bad, hm?”, the older dirty blond vampire pulled the younger into his arms, murmuring calming things into the vampires ear.

“Do you know where Hongjoong is? I need to talk to him-”,

“I guess still in our room, upstairs, the first door on the left-”, confused, Seonghwa watched the council Member sprinting up the Stairs and disappear behind the door of their shared bedroom.

“That was certainly something.. Right Kitten?”, he patted the blond’s head lightly, pulled him towards their couch and sat down with him in his arms.

“Do you want to tell me, what happened?”,

“.. The hunters. They had a Vampire with them..”

**“Hongjoong? I need you to gather your Clan. We need to meet up.. I think we have a problem..”**

It took them some time to finally get all the members of both clans to meet in Aurora’s Living room, where the Vampires are now lounging either on the couch or on their fluffy carpet, waiting for the Council-Member and Leader to talk.

Even though Seungmin was a council Member too, he didn’t know what this meeting would be about.

_Did Chan knew things, that he didn’t tell him?_

“I have to tell you something.. I left you in the dark way too long and I’m sorry about it. I lied to you about Woojin”.

Silence.

Dead Silence.

The room suddenly felt several degrees colder than before.

“Who’s Woojin?”, Mingi asked, which almost felt like the invitation to slap him.

Hyunjin sighed before he began to explain. “You may remember that we were 9 until one of our Members, Woojin, decided to.. Leave us. Or rather he had to leave us.”

> _“Where. Is. Felix?”, anger sounded so loud in Chan’s voice, almost dripping like molten lava which each word, and more desperation sneaked into the Vampires expression the more time went by._
> 
> _“Don’t even try to lie to me, Woojin. I can hear him screaming- What have you done to him? Isn’t it enough that I kicked you out? Do you really want to get into even more trouble!?”, rather than answering, the vampire just left the furious Leader standing in the middle of their little home, slamming the door when he left._
> 
> _“_ _Hyung? I found Lixie..”, Jeongin said quietly, only entering the room after he was sure that Woojin finally left their save haven, with a shaking Felix in his arms._
> 
> _“Changbin and Seungmin took Minho and Sungie to their Bedroom-”,_
> 
> _”_ _Innie did you- Oh, Lixie he found you-”, Hyunjin almost stumbled over his words, when he found the duo in their Living Room doorway._
> 
> _“Felix I’m so sorry”, the oldest said and pulled his Changeling into his arms._
> 
> _“I’m so sorry he laid hand on you-.. What happened?”,_
> 
> _”_ _I woke up and-.. missed you.. but when I tried to search you.. The door was locked and I started to panic- Y-you weren’t there and it hurt so bad-”,_
> 
> _“He lead all of us into his sick trap.. Do you think he was trying to see what would happen if he kept you two apart? It would fit to the shit he put Innie and Sungie through”, Hyunjin grumbled angrily, his fangs showing quite obviously._
> 
> _Ever since the Clan finally got wind of what the Vampire put their members through, psychological torture towards Jisung, silver burn upon silver burns that littered Jeongins Hands and the tactical starving of Felix, they were even more protective of the three and tried to get Woojin away from them._
> 
> _“I don’t know Jinnie.. I really hope that he’ll leave you alone now.. I don’t wanna have to hurt him”_

“We haven’t seen him since”, the Strawberry blond Vampire finished his explanation and sighed again, when he felt Jisung and Felix both stiffen up upon hearing all of that again. Chan turned towards Yeosang, still feeling guilty for what happend earlier

“I guess you reacted that way earlier, because your mind tries to keep you from remembering your Death.. it happens..

Some Vampires can remember what happened and others can’t because it was too traumatic. I’m sorry that I forced you to go through that again..”, upon seeing the confused faces of the young vampires, he started to explain further.

“I can’t remember my death either.. Its related to the Person themselves and what killed them.. Changbin for example can remember his death, while Jisung can’t, even though they died together..

It doesn’t mean one is weaker than the other, but more that.. everyone reacts different to things”,

“Makes sense.. Most of us can remember what happened and our death weren’t that traumatic.. Except Mingi and Yeosang.. Which had the most traumatic circumstances”, Jongho stated “Ok but this still doesn’t explain what you wanted to tell us”.

“He tried to contact me every now and then until the attack on Yeosang. He told me that there was a Vampire when he was attacked.. and how the Vampire said he doesn’t want to follow the council anymore.

Which sounds like the things Woojin said when ever he tried to talk to me after I kicked him out.

I suspect that he’s targeting us. Stray kids obviously and you guys because he knows that you turned Yeosang and due to his connection to us and being part of Stray Kids for so long, he knew another attack on your clan would get you moved somewhere closer to a council clan. I guess he hopes to find us through you.

I’m sorry.. I put all of you into danger- I should’ve killed him, when I had the chance to-”,

“Hyung it’s not your fault. How should you know that he decides to go full nuts and tried this fucked up shit to get us?”, Changbin thew in, somewhat frustrated by the behavior of his Sire.

“It’s the same as back then. You can’t change what happened, so please don’t give yourself the fault for something that’s not in your hand”

Yeosang sat on the couch, silent, while he listened to Stray Kids’ Story, how the Guy he heard was probably their ex-member and his mind just felt numb.

Everything was so confusing to him, so he decided to watch the vampires rather than trying to understand whats going on, he’d just ask the others later to explain it in a way that he can understand -without all of those interruptions and with more explanation towards confusing vampire things- right now, he tried to understand the relationships in the other clan.

It seemed rather easy, Jisung and Minho were cuddling like San and Wooyoung often did, Chan was kissing Felix’s cheek every now and then, Hyunjin and Changbin were holding hands and Seungmin was petting Jeongin, who had his head in the older Vampire’s lap. It looked like simple couple interactions.

Yeosang sighed quietly, he really hoped he would find someone he could ask about his dilemma.

**Sucks to be me, I guess.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry v.v  
> I was in an angsty mood


	13. Dreaming of you every night (don’t wanna wake up from)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
>  I know i said 2 Chapters ago that i probably wont upload as frequently .. well here we are i guess XDD
> 
> I'm planning on uploading a 'special' Chapter on Woo's (and almost my) Birthday, thus i have to upload another one in the next 11 Days.. dunno if i'll be able to, but i'll try my best!
> 
> In this chapter we have a bunch of Oneus :) For those who don't know Oneus that well here is the list of who is who:  
>  Youngjo = Ravn  
>  Seoho  
>  Gunhak= Leedo  
>  Keonhee  
>  Hwanwoong  
>  Dongju = Xion
> 
> And here a little help how they look during the Flashback :)
> 
> **[Oneus Flashback](https://kpopinfo114.files.wordpress.com/2019/01/valkyrie-whos-who.jpg) **
> 
> (once i understand the Personalities of Oneus better, i'll write a Oneshot about Oneus's story in all of this.. and i planned a prequel about Seventeen and probably one about Stray Kids too.. at least i planned everything about them so a few Oneshots are in it i think)

“Yeosangie? Do you wanna join us? Hwanwoongie and his members opened Valkyrie 2.0 and we wanna check it out”, Mingi had ask San and Wooyoung first if all of them wanted to join, but the couple decided that they’d want Yeosang to chose if he wants to join them or stay with the couple at home.

The Confusion the younger must be feeling worried- scared?- the older couple, they didn’t knew how to handle the situation.

They didn’t want to pressure him.

“I.. I don’t know”,

“I’m sure Woongie and Youngjo-Hyung will enjoy knowing that you’re ok”,

“Do-.. Do you think I’ll be ok?”,

“I’m sure you’ll be.. and if it gets too much, we can just come back home and cuddle”, Yeosang sighed deeply before he nodded.

“Yeah.. Let’s meet them”

With their youngest member between them, each of them holding one of his hands, they reached the cozy café soon and with a bright smile from Mingi greeted the small Vampire.

“Minnie! Its great to see you again! You too Yunho! How are you?”, the little, overjoyed vampire completely missed the timid blond Changeling that they kept between- well now kinda hidden behind -them.

“We’re good.. A few dumb things happened in the last few days, but in itself we’re good”, Yunho answered the cheerful Vampire.

“And you?”, the top of the blond head, hidden behind the broad shoulders of the couple, showed how the vampire jumped -surprised from being addressed directly.

“I.. I’m good, Hwanwoong-Hyung.. just.. everything is so much”, he answered quietly.

“So it is true what they say.. you were turned.. hunters, right?”,

“Y-yeah.. I was on the way to you, but i- .. I took the wrong turn”,

“Can I hug you?”

> “ _Hey.. Hey calm down.. We’re here you let you out.. My name is Chan.._
> 
> _and my two friends here are Seungmin and Jeongin._
> 
> _Our friends told us that you and your friends were trapped here for Years and we want to help you”,_
> 
> _“You are Junjins Underlings, I wont let you keep hurting us! Seoho, Take Dongie and Woongie and get them to safety! Gunnie, Keonnie, we’ll keep them save!”, was the only reaction of the seemingly oldest of their little group._
> 
> _“_ _Wait, please! We’re not here to hurt you! We just wanted to get you out of here! Junjin is dead- Our friends kill him! And they told us that he kept you here for years.. Please let us help you”, desperation spoke clearly for their -in this moment especially Seungmins- sincerity._
> 
> _“I swear.. we just wanted to free you from this house.. Nothing else.. Just try and right the wrongs Junjin did”. “There’s nothing you can do to make what he did to us in anyway right. He used us! He turned us against our will! He made us kill innocent people! And then he left us here like dirty mutts that he just didn’t want anymore!”, the Vampire with the deep voice roared through the room._
> 
> _“But none of you deserve to stay trapped any longer.. so please.. take this and let us help you find a new fitting home”, Chan said and showed them the bottles of blood they brought along_
> 
> _"We guessed you probably aren’t eating enough.. You drank from each other all this time right?”,_
> 
> _"_ _Why do you care?”, the blond vampire suddenly asked, still wary of the unknown group._
> 
> _“Because our immortal lifes are too long to spend them with suffering.. and Junjin hurt a ton of people.. he caused a rebellion.. our Friends together with us are building a save way to live as Vampires.._
> 
> _and you were the first ones we want to help”_

> _It took sometime until the oldest vampire felt comfortable enough to let the younger ones join them again._
> 
> _“It may be time to introduce ourselves.. My name is Youngjo.. this is Gunhak, Seoho, Keonhee, Hwanwoong and Dongju”, the seemingly oldest explained and gestured to the corresponding Vampire._
> 
> _" How are you doing? Take the Blood.. you look like you’ll need it”, the oldest nudged the bottled blood towards the younger vampires, trying to ignore the pointed looks he got in return._
> 
> _“Your Members are very protective of you”, Jeongin added with a tiny laugh which died down quickly._
> 
> _The brunette and the ashy brown haired vampire nodded, with a soft smile on their lips._
> 
> _“They are. But its fine. They just want the best for us”,_
> 
> _“Dongju-”,_
> 
> _”Its ok Gunhakkie-Hyung.. If they wanted to harm us, they’d have already.. We aren’t exactly scary looking..”_

> _“We live close by. If you need something.. it doesn’t matter what don’t hesitate to ask us”_

> _It surprised Chan to find Hwanwoong sitting outside, in front of their front door, in the middle of the day._
> 
> _“Hey.. Are you ok?”,_
> 
> _“not sure”,_
> 
> _“Why aren’t you inside?”,_
> 
> _“Nightmare I guess..i needed to be_ free _”,_
> 
> _“It hurt you guys a lot to be trapped all this time.. right?”, the shorter vampire only nodded._
> 
> _“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.. You dreamed about being back_ there _.. right?”, the fearful gasp answered the question perfectly._
> 
> _“Hwanwoong? Can I hug you?”_

“I- uhm.. I guess?”, the short vampire pulled Yeosang into a tight hug, as if he was trying to squeeze all of the fear and uncertainty out of the vampire, while he whispered “Something is bothering you”.

“Its.. Feelings. Feelings from before and after being turned.. I’m.. confused”,

“I guess that’s why you’re here?”,

“Kinda”,

“Woongie show us around!”, Mingi suddenly interrupted the little talk of the small vampires.

“How about Seoho shows you around and I talk a bit to Yeosang. After all, you did forget to mention that you had to turn him”, the playful but still pointy look the tall Vampire revived was enough to let the pouting Mingi and apologizing Yunho follow Seoho around.

“So.. What’s up?”,

“Love”,

“Ooh.. ok I’m all ears- Wait love who? Not Mingi or Yunho right?”,

“No! They’re like brothers to me.. and they’re happy as they are right now”,

“Ok but who made you so unsure of yourself? That’s not the Yeosang that I know”,

“I know.. many things changed after that night”, they sat down in one of the more quiet corners of the cozy café.

“San turned me.. and Wooyoung stayed with us all the time”,

“Makes sense, they are a couple.. a disgustingly cute couple”,

“Yeah.. Well.. They confessed to me a few days ago.. and I don’t know what I feel.. its like..

I don’t know if my feelings are just those of a changeling towards his sire or.. if I really love them.. I don’t want to hurt them by toying with their feelings.. and I don’t know what to do”, the blond vampire sighed.

“No one can help me.. Everyone always says ‘you know when you love someone’ .. but its not helping.. I don’t know what I’m feeling! Why can’t someone just tell me what this is?”, frustration was showing on his face.

“I see.. that’s troublesome.. hmm.. what do you think when you’re hugging them? When you’re watching them do simple things, like sleep or eat?”,

“That sounds so weird”,

“I know. But it can help a bit.. you think in a certain way when in love”

> _He watched Wooyoung looking at something on his Phone._
> 
> _It was cute._
> 
> _He giggled every now and then, with that lovely shine in his eyes and his soft cheeks looking even cuter than normally._
> 
> _”Sangie, look! Isn’t it cute?”, it was hard for Yeosang to focus on the little bird that looked like it was trampling around, his little feet making cute tap tap sounds. “Y- yeah”._

> _Watching San smile was something else, especially his tired smile. When he entered the Room, exhausted but happy San was smiling at him_
> 
> _“Oh, you’re back-”,”Yup”._
> 
> _His dimples fully showing, eyes shining brightly, a small giggle left his lips and his teeth flashing, he was just laying on the bed._
> 
> _Arms and Legs spread out, he lay there like a starfish._
> 
> _“Did you enjoy your run?”, “Very much. And you? Did you like the few hours of peace?”, “Not as much as with you back”, he answered and received another blinding smile._

“You wanna know what I think?”,

“Sounds like love?”,

“You sound like you’re already married”,

“Are you sure? I’m- I really don’t wanna hurt them-”,

“ask the others if you don’t believe me. Ask Seonghwa and Hongjoong and then ask Mingi and Yunho.. Compare their answers it will probably sounds like what you’re saying.. Or just tell them how you’re feeling”.

* * *

“Welcome back! How was your little Trip with YunGi?”, Wooyoungs excited Voice greeted the Blond Vampire. 

“You look happier, I’ll guess it went well”, San added. Yeosang smiled softly at the greeting of the couple.

“Yeah. It went well. I talked to Hwanwoong about the night I was turned”,

“Did he felt guilty?”,

“Why should he?”,

”You wanted to get help from them”,

“But it was my fault for taking the wrong turn Youngie.. He had nothing to do with this.. But he helped me with something”,

“huh?”,

“You’ll see Sannie.. but not now.. I need to do some research”

“ **Good luck with that, Professor Kang”, “Don’t tease him Youngie!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET BETTER SOON MINGI QAQ WE LOVE YOU TTATT


	14. Am i in love? (We hope you are) + Mingi appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if i can get my ass up to write chap 15 before the 26th.. 
> 
> Anyway here is a short but sweet chapter + Mingi appreciation because i needed it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter.. QAQ

A bright blush would’ve normally colored his pale cheeks were he still Human, but ever since that fateful night his ears wiggle when ever he was embarrassed, like he was right now.

With the couple smiling at his sleepy state he felt like vanishing into thin air would be really amazing right now.

His hair stood up in every direction, his face showed marks from the pillow he was hugging tightly and his shirt had ridden up to show this soft pale tummy.

“We should’ve let you sleep more, you look like you need it”,

“No no! It’s fine. I needed to wake up anyway.. Really busy day today-” Yeosang hastily answered, pulling his shirt down, brushing his hands through his hair to try and tame it, before he grabbed a changing of clothes and fled into the bathroom.

Can something be more embarrassing than this?

He sighed and looked at the Mirror, where his pale face was starring back at him.

After a quick shower, and a little bit of foundation to cover his birthmark, he left the bathroom to search for Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“Hi Yeosang! How are you today?”, the cheerful greeting from this deep voice -Felix - stopped him in his track.

“Mor- Good Afternoon Felix.. to you too Minho”, he answered a bit confused from just waking up.

“Maybe you two can help me with something”,

“Sure, What’s up?”, he smiled softly at Felix’ optimism.

When they sat down in the shared bedroom of Felix, Chan and Changbin -the older Vampire were out together with Jisung- to be a bit more private.

“So. What’s up?”, the oldest of the three asked, a stern look on his face.

“You are in Relationships, right?”, from one second to the next Felix’ smile seemed to get even brighter.

“Yeah! In a very happy one”,

“Right.. I wanted to ask you.. did you fell in love before or after you got turned?”, Yeosang asked a bit shyly, with his gaze lowered to not show his uncertainty.

“Well.. I fell in love with them before I was turned.. Can I ask why you want to know?”,

“I.. I don’t know if I love them or if it’s because he’s my Sire”, the youngest Vampire answered hastily “It’s confusing me.. I don’t wanna make the wrong decision and hurt them in the progress”,

“Can I tell you something? I think the fact that you worry about this, shows that you care for them.. and it feels the same for me to Chan as it does for all the others too”, the orange haired Vampire explained with a sincere tone in his voice.

“Wait Chan? I thought you were in a relationship with Jisung?-”,

“No Sangie”, the freckled vampire threw in with amusement openly showing in his voice.

“We’re all in a relationship. The whole clan.. We confused you, right? Sorry. I fell in love with them before I was turned by Chan too.. and I feel the same for them as I do for Chan”, Felix continued to explain.

“Chan turned all of you?”,

“Yeah.. But we all met him when we were still Human”,

“I see.. Thanks for telling me”,

"Yeosang.. Be honest with yourself. You’d know if you weren’t in love with them, believe me”. It were Minho’s sincere words that changed something for Yeosang.

“Yunnie? Can I come in?”, surprise was showing on the older Vampire’s face, when the low tone of Yeosang suddenly rang through the room.

“Sure. What’s up Yeo? You kinda look sad”, he softly patted the bed he and Mingi were laying on.

“Not sad.. just.. I don’t know.. What do you feel when you look at Mingi?”, the blond Vampire sat down on the bed with his back turned towards the older, took his hand in his own smaller one and started himself from thinking too much about what was going on in his head.

“You wanna hear this sickening sweet stuff?”, a small nod, “You were warned”, he let out a lovingly, dreamy sounding sigh.

“Every time I look at him makes me happier than anything else..

I love watching him fuss over clothing, watching him dance freely when ever music plays..

or how his eyes start to shine when he sees something he likes.. or this cute way he takes our hands all the time..

He’s just.. a baby in an adults body”, he softly ran his hair through Mingi’s light brown hair.

It made the older smile when Mingi smiled in his sleep.

“I’m so happy that I met him.. That I was able to save him from this horrible place.. I just love him so much Yeo”, he almost sounded desperate.

“You two are such a perfect Match Yunnie..”, the young Vampire mumbled with a bright smile on his lips.

“Com’ ’ere.. wanna cuddl’”, the low, sleepy voice of a half awake Mingi surprised both Vampires.

“Guess you have to Join us Yeo”, Yunho commented while Mingi patted the older’s body in search for their hands.

“”You feeling better, Princess?”,

“A bit.. wanna sleep more”, Yeosang watched the couple interact with each other before he lay down on Mingi’s other side.

“Sleep tight, Princess”, Yunho whispered and kissed the top of the sleepy vampires head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love you Mingi, hope you'll get better soon. I hope you can rest well and get back up to where you want to.. We're waiting patiently for you <3


	15. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> Happy birthday Wooyoung!  
> To celebrate his birthday, i wrote this chapter and now Enjoy~

November 26th.

Wooyoung’s Birthday.

He was certain it’d been August yesterday.

What the hell happened in the meantime? Oh shit.

“Good Morning Baby, Youngie and I are going on a Birthday date, you wanna join us?”, San asked when he entered their shared bedroom to search something, probably a nice shirt or other fancy clothing -if you can call it clothes, knowing how thin some of it is- in his closet.

Too busy searching, he didn’t even turn around, which Yeosang appreciated deeply, he doesn’t want to explain why he looked like he saw a ghost.

“I’ll stay here.. Enjoy your date and don’t worry about me”, the blond answered quietly, lost somewhere deep in his mind.

He could try and confess today?

“You sure?”,

“yeah- yeah it’s ok.. I’ll stay here and talk more to Stray Kids.. or someone else”

In all the 8 Years, Wooyoung never accepted a birthday gift from Yeosang.

Not even once. Every time he tried -4 times. 4 annoying times- to, the older either sneaked the gift back into Yeosang’s bag or made one of the other members keep it, which the blond boy normally found out by accident.

Even if he hasn’t tried to gift the vampire something for his birthday for the last 4 years, it still feels weird to know that he almost missed the birthday.

“Ok. Today will be the day. I’ll just.. try to talk to them.. love will be the gift.. hopefully.”

“Hey Yeosang, did you sleep well?”, Seonghwa greeted the -in his eyes- Baby Vampire when he entered their small kitchen.

“Yeah, I guess so.. Why didn’t you guys tell me its November already.. I could’ve sworn its still August.. is it normal to totally lose every sense of time?”,

“That can happen.. You’re sleeping at, for you, weird times.. days go by faster than you think”, the older vampire explained.

“Here, you need to drink something my little Kitten”, holding a blood pack and his own wrist towards the younger.

“Thank you hyung.. Will you stay?”, the young Blond said, taking both the pack and Seonghwa’s Hand.

“Of course Kitten”. They sat in comfortable silence, only the tiny little gulps of Yeosang being heard every once in a while.

“Did Sannie and Woo already leave?”,

“Yes, A Few Minutes ago, Why didn’t you join them?”,

“it felt.. right to let them enjoy this one alone.. and I’m.. trying to gather the courage to tell them about my feelings.. and its easier to do while being here rather than somewhere else”, he questioned mumbled, still snaking -that sounds so weird, but its the truth, you couldn’t call this drinking- on his blood pack.

He still had trouble drinking enough, still feeling slight nausea when he was drinking too much, which would be just enough for the others.

His body still having trouble adjusting to his need of blood.

He let out a tiny yawn and finished the pack, whipping the back of his hand over his lips which came back with a small smear of blood, making the vampire cringe a bit.

“Join me on the couch?”, the blond jumped a bit, when the Voice of the older suddenly ripped through the silence of the kitchen -had he been lost so deep in his thoughts?

Hesitating a bit, he nodded and let Seonghwa take his hand, to pull him along to the couch.

He _trusted_ his Clan with _his life._

A warm and fuzzy feeling bloomed in him, when Seonghwa started to read a story to him, one of his favorite stories when he grew up -The Snowqueen.

Thinking about his life and how it mirrored Kai’s life, how his missing emotions could be related to his after being turned, he didn’t realized how time flew by.

“Sangie? Sannie and Youngie are back, I’ve send them upstairs already so they wouldn’t jump you”, confusion showed on Yeosangs face, how could he completely missing the older couple returning?

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it..”, he enjoyed the older ruffling his hair, before he finally stood up and went upstairs with a low sigh. Here it comes.

He knocked on their shared bedroom door, not too keen on surprising the couple doing.. _something_.

“How was your date?”, he asked when Wooyoung opened the door with a bright smile.

“It was great, like every year had been!”, pulling the younger into the room, Wooyoung laughed a bit and closed the door.

“We went ice skating and ate some cake”, the excited vampire explained.

“Happy Birthday Woo, I-”,

“Kids? I need to tell you something important, can you come down?!”, with a sigh, Yeosang just smiled and repeated “Happy Birthday Woo”, before he left the room to join the others downstairs.

_God damn it._

“Like Jongho already told me and maybe you too, Wonho-Hyung was found and returned to his Clan.

The thing I wanna talk to you about, is the condition he was found in and that you have to be careful.

I’m serious, _be careful when you leave the house!”,_ pushing his bangs out of his face, using the time to ground himself again, he started to talk again “They tortured him.. Trying to find out how Vampires react to different materials, how to tranquilize Vampires and how to train their hunters to fight Vampire..”.

He felt Seonghwa’s presence next to him, taking his hand to gather the strength he’d need, he looked at each of the vampires.

“The council asked me to meet them.. As far as I know, Chan will be there too.. Not as a member of the council but as the Leader of his clan.. They wanna talk about how to take care of this .. of this danger towards you”, he looked at Jongho and Yeosang, addressing the boys directly.

“Wonho-Hyung was able to tell his members about the abduction of Change- and Fledglings who they experimented on.. Tried to gather informations about how they react to being refused blood, venom-loss, how vampires react to silver oxide- .. They burned him so bad.. He’s covered in scars and lost parts of his hearing”, Hongjoong looked at his Family, seeing their scared and pale faces.

“Nothing will happen to you. I promise. The Council and us will think about what to do, nothing will happen to you. I wont let that happen”, he sighed “And sorry that I probably ruined your Birthday Youngie..”

“You wanted to tell us something?”, San’s voice sounded.. Weird.

Not as lively as usually. Yeosang sighed “I’ll tell you at another time.. it’s not the best time right now..

Woo come here, let’s enjoy the rest of your birthday”, the blond vampire patted the bed he sat on, inviting the couple to cuddle for the rest of the night.

* * *

It took a few days for the situation to get a bit calmer again, too worried were the members of the Aurora-Clan about their two youngest.

Never leaving either of them out of their sight, leaving the house was only allowed when at least 3 other _older_ member would join and they had to message the members at home all 45 minutes where they are, it was.. Annoying.

Of course the others only wanted them to be save but it still drove Jongho insane not to be able to just go on a walk without having to take one of the older couples along.

Yeosang on the other side didn’t care that much about the rules, not really leaving the house much, the really annoying part was, that he hadn’t had time for himself to think about the whole Confession disaster again.

We wanted to finally get it over with, but every time he’d try to talk to San and Wooyoung, one of them would be called away -sometimes even both of them-, someone would storm in and talk to them, pull one of them out of the conversation and destroy Yeosang’s plan to get it over with.

How can it be that two people can use this one special moment to confess, while he was alone trying desperately to just get this second to _tell_ them.

He even thought about just writing it on a coaster to throw at them during one of their movie nights they started to have weekly. Just finally get it off his chest.

Can that be so hard?

* * *

“Hey Yeosang could you-”,

“No.”,

”You do-”,

” No. I’m trying to be angry in peace. Leave me alone at least to be angry”,

“You wanna talk about it?”,

“No.. Joong-Hyung I just wanna be alone.. I’m sick and tired of it.. of not having a single moment to _breath_.. All of you are in your happy couple stages..

or you’re Jongho and your biggest problem is having to get Mingi to join on a walk.. I have a fuck ton of stuff that hindering me from doing the one right thing.. the one thing that’s for sure..

and I can’t do it, because a psycho vampire and his even more fucked up minions are trying to use us as guinea pigs..”,

“Leave this to me, Sang. No need to be angry in peace, ok?”,

“yaya.. just go, please Hyung”, he huffed and turned over, to face away from the door, pressed his pillow over his ears to muffle the sounds of the busy house and stared at nothing while showering himself in self hatred.

“Baby? It’s me and Woo.. Can we come in or do you want to keep being angry in peace?”,

“It’s your room too.. can’t keep you out of it just because stuff don’t work how I want it to”,

“Of course you can.. Everyone has bad days. And sometimes those bad days just need time alone to get better”,

“Come in here and stop discussing about it with me..”, he sighed, turned over to face the ceiling.

What would they want to talk about?

“Scoot over, I wanna suffocate the anger out of you”, a skeptic look at Wooyoung made the older laugh “I wanna cuddle, don’t worry, you’ll live another day to be angry at everything”.

San sat down on the other side of the quiet vampire, a small smile spread over his cheeks -and made him flash his dimples – when the younger two both cuddled up to his hip, Wooyoung being Yeosang’s big spoon.

“What where you so angry about that you shooed Joongie-Hyung away? Must be something big for you to snap like that”, the older started to pry with his soft sounding voice, like he was lowkey scolding a child, while he started to brush his fingers through Yeosang’s blond hair.

“I was trying something.. but this situation destroyed it”,

“You can still try another time”,

“No, I can’t.. I can’t wait longer.. it will make everything worse”, the Changeling mumbled, almost his whole face hidden in San’s side.

“Sangie, you make it sound like it’s something horrible.. did you side with the enemy or something?”, the little giggle Wooyoung added sounded as fake as this statement, Yeosang knew that he worried the couple even more with his words.

“I wanted it to be a special, quiet moment.. but quiet Moments in this house with those Crazy guys out there trying to get their hands on us..

its making it impossible..

I wanted it to be a special moment.. when I’m finally telling you, that I love you..

I love both of you so much, that I was so scared to be wrong and hurt you.. I was too scared from hurting you, that I almost couldn’t allow myself to chose happiness”.

Silence.

Oh shit what had he done?

“Oh god Sangie you worried me for a second”,

“That was the most ‘Yeosang’ confession I could imagine”,

“It doesn’t have to be overly special Baby, its special enough that you chose us”,

“Yeah, now I can finally doing this without worrying that you’ll punch me”, Yeosang was confused by those words, what was Wooyoung planing?

Next thing he knew, Wooyoungs face suddenly appeared in his field of view, with a blinding smile on his face.

“I love you, Kang Yeosang”, with that, he sealed their lips into the softest kiss he ever experienced, not to mention that it was his first one.

San watched his _Boyfriends_ with a loving shine in his eyes, that always showed when he looked at something he loved with all his being.

“Love you too, Woo”, Yeosang softly whispered. “Can I get a kiss too?”,

“Of course”, shortly after, he felt San’s breath on his cheek, “I love you, my Baby”, to kiss San felt different than Wooyoung, Yeosang couldn’t explain how different it felt, just that it does.

**“I love you, Choi San. And you too Jung Wooyoung”**


	16. In love? (Date Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed last chapter! I know, i'm a bit late?   
> I really need my time to write, even tho i really enjoy it ^^   
> The plan for this fanfic is to probably end it in around 5 chapters.. so goal is 21 Chapters
> 
> This chapter is SOFT (until the end.. if someone wants to write something.. spicy for it.. . .. .send the link xD) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being a couple for a few days already was.. weird.

Not weird as in negative but it felt so different to being just their friend.

This odd feeling of knowing they’re _in a relationship_. It felt out of this world.

“Sangie? Get ready, we’re going on a date! You can’t refuse, ok? We need to go on our first date!”, Wooyoung almost demanded the second he reached the younger vampire.

“uh- Where to? You sure its a good idea?”, “Don’t worry, we’re careful and yes, it is a good idea, you’ll see when we’re there, dress comfortably.

We’ll go at Sunset, see ya”, he pressed a soft peck onto Yeosang’s lips before he left the little house to do whatever he’d planned.

“A.. Date?”

He was _freaking out._

He wanted to go back, back to when he confessed and keep quiet for a little longer- or- why couldn’t he just stay at home? It’s too _soon_.

Grumbling he paced up and down the bedroom, too soon.

He couldn’t handle people right now. He can’t handle _humans._

He never met humans since being a Vampire, how is he supposed to _be around humans?_

“Hey, everything ok here?”, Hongjoong’s voice felt too far away to be from behind the door.

Whats going on?

“Hyung?”, his voice sounded too far away.

What?

“Can I come in?”,

“Ya-”,

“Yeo, come here, everything is ok”, the shorter vampire opened his arms, invites the young changeling into a hug.

“Come here.. I’ll keep you save.. nothing will hurt you, ok?”, he said calmly, trying to calm him down. It took a moment until Yeosang fell into the older’s arm, breathing heavily, seemingly panicking.

“shh.. It’s ok.. Just listen to my heartbeat, ok? We’ll find out what scared you.. we’re ok. You’re ok”, he slowly combed his hand through the blond hair of the younger, trying to sooth the younger.

“Can we sit down? Or do you want to stay like this?”,

“sit”, he whispered.

“Do you want me to get San and Woo? Or maybe Hwa? Or stay like this? I can get Mingi too if you want to?”,

“.. I.. not san.. or woo.. they’ll worry too much.. would you be.. angry?”,

“No.. I wouldn’t ask you if you want one of them here, if I’d be angry.. and I’d never be angry”,

“Mingi.. please”,

“Can I go and get him?”,

“.. yeah.. only if he’s not busy.. dont wanna bother him”,

“I’ll be back, wait a second”, he took the blanket of the bed and wrapped it around the younger “I’ll be right back”.

“Yeosangie!? What happened? Who made you cry?”, the cuddly vampire asked the second he entered the room and saw the state the changeling was in.

Crying? He didn’t even realize he was crying.

“Mingki-”, hugging made Yeosang feel better already.

“What happened? Will you tell us?”, Hongjoong sat down on the other side, the side not occupied by Mingi.

“Scared.. I’m scared and.. don’t know what to do-”,

“What is scaring you?”,

“It’s dumb”,

“We’ll decide what we think is dumb, ok?”, the oldest said with determination in his voice.

“I’ll listen to you, I know you’re not freaking out over nothing”, Mingi assures the blond vampire.

“Woo and San.. Want to go on a date and.. I don’t know.. Something’s- scaring me”,

“hmm.. is it the date.. or being around people?”, the leader asked.

“I love them but.. I don’t know.. both.. being officially with them is scary.. being around people is scary..”,

“Can I tell you something?”, the tall vampire sounded so uncertain, as if he didn’t know if he even want to tell it in the first place.

“Hm? You sure you want to?”,

“Yeah.. I told you how Yunnie turned me, right?”, the younger nodded

“I was so scared of leaving our home back then.. Yunnie wanted to go to the market with me, to get me a bracelet as a promise.. but I freaked out when I thought about leaving the house.

But It was worth it to me.. It made Yunnie happy, it made me happy.. and now it’s not that bad anymore.. what I’m saying is that if you decide that you want to go than it will be fine..

And I’m sure that Youngie and Sannie won’t force you into a situation you’re uncomfortable with.. they themselves were turned and know how you feel.. They love you”,

“Thank you Mingki”,

“Do you need help in picking an outfit?”, the joyful sparkle in the older’s eyes made Yeosang smile.

“If you want to”, the blond answered with a soft smile.

Dressed in the softest black cardigan and a simple striped black and white shirt, black jeans and black boots, he waited for his boyfriends.

The pocket warmer that Seonghwa gave him before he left through the door, even though he didn’t need it, helped him to calm down.

He kneaded it in his pocket to busy his hands until the couple- his Boyfriends left the house too.

Kissing the blond to greet him “hey Baby.. You look beautiful, really soft”, San said and took one of his hands.

“Are you ok? Mingi said something about you freaking out.. I messed it up, didn’t I?”, he watched the pine cone he kicked around.

“It’s ok Woo.. I freaked because I was worried about the people- .. I haven’t really left the house since.. this”, he gestured towards his little fangs.

“Don’t worry.. We thought about it.. we’ll take care of you”, San encouraged the younger with a squeeze of his hand.

“What are we doing?”,

“We’re going to watch a movie. We thought something we’re you can distract yourself from the humans around you would be a good first date”,

“Sounds good”.

He fell asleep.

Yeosang fell asleep during his first date with his Boyfriends.

“Baby it’s ok, won’t worry about it”, a small giggle accompanied the Sire’s word.

“It’s not! I ruined our Date. You sat in the cinema while I was sleeping, during a _date_ ”,

“Well, I guess we have to go on another Date”, Wooyoung interrupted the blond and kissed him.

* * *

“How about we go to the Valkyrie? Eat something and just enjoy the evening?”, they were just lounging on the couch until Wooyoung suddenly suggested the trip.

“Sounds good, what do you think Baby? You up for it?”,

“Yeah”

“Sang! Woo and San too! How are you?”, the short blond vampire greeted the three Vampires.

“We’re good, on a date actually-”,”You confessed!?”, “Uhm.. Yeah. Your words helped me to realize it”, it made Yeosang kinda feel uncomfortable, talking about the struggles he had with his feelings.

“Woong, can we get some cake and tea?”, why was San so good at recognizing when he felt uncomfortable? “Yeah sure, sit down, I’ll get it”

* * *

“When I fall, I’ll kick your asses!”,

“Baby you wont fall. Here, take my hand.. I’ll catch you”, with a sense of uneasy he looked at the ice rank and this fear to fall-

“Sangie come on! Its fun!”, Wooyoung screamed from the other side of the rank, skating gracefully over the ice.

He felt like a foal, barely able to walk, clutching to San’s hand in fear of hurting himself if he fall.

“hey baby, see, you’re a Pro already!”, San giggled when Wooyoung reached them, took Yeosang’s free hand and pulled him further with more speed than the younger had dared to even think about.

The blond screeched when San reappeared on his other side, grabbed his hand and joined Wooyoung in his goal to let the blond have fun.

“I hate you- Can we slow down- I’ll break my neck!”,

“No you won’t, trust us!”,

“Yeah Sangie, trust us!”

* * *

“You spend too much time with Hwa-Hyung”, Wooyoung commented when they reached the space Yeosang had prepared with the help of Seonghwa and Jongho.

“Shut up, you enjoy this”, “Of course I do, but still”.

San smiled, looking at the prepared blankets and the pillows, the preparation for a night full of stargazing and cuddling. “You’re so cute Baby”.

Their hair was messed up from running their hands through it, cheeks dusted with a shade of pink -except Yeosang’s, his ears where wiggling rather than blushing- clothes rumpled up.

“Did you enj- You know what, have fun”, Hongjoong wasn’t really surprised when the three vampires looked at him like he caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.

The second the leader finished his sentence the three ran upstairs and only the sound of the door closing was confirmation enough for Hongjoong.

**“I love you. Both of you.. You make everything so much better.. You’re the best that ever happened to me”**


	17. Keeping a promise (to receive a hug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I just realized that THIS FANFICTION IS ALREADY GOING FOR 6 MONTHS (and 4 days but who cares-) Yeah.. uuuh.. Do i have something else to tell you? 
> 
> TW// Kidnapping, Talking about depressions, Woojin.. Tell me if i need to add a tw v.v
> 
> You may remember the Chapter where Yeosang and Yunho were talking and cuddling, right? Remember the promise for another hug later? That's it. Here's the promised hug (it was chapter 7 to be precise)  
> And some .. Bad things will happen.

“Yunho? Do you remember the hug you promised me?”, the Blond vampire asked with a hint of amusement “Can we do that now? Maybe drink something while doing so?”, the older Vampires Face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

“Of course! Give me a second, I’ll make sure Mingi is ok. We’ll met in the living room, ok?”,

“Yeah, meet you there”, the younger Vampire smiled and headed for the Living room.

It was a quiet day in Aurora’s little home, Hongjoong and Seonghwa had taken Jongho to visit the Valkyrie 2.0, San and Wooyoung were lazying around in their bedroom and Mingi- “Mingi is napping with Sannie and Woo”, with two Blood packs in his hand, Yunho entered the living room and informed Yeosang about what he was just doing before joining him.

“Can I ask you something?”, the blond asked while Yunho sat down and put an arm around him

“Hm? What’s up?”, “Is.. Is Mingi ok? He seems down”, a sigh made Yeosang feel bad for even asking.

“Every year.. Around the day we were freed by Hongjoongie-Hyung he gets.. Depressed I guess.. it’s hard to explain.. Obviously, I feel off too.. Remembering this time is really painful for us.. Even if we try to see the bright side.. If I hadn’t been kidnapped, I wouldn’t have met Mingi.. He wouldn’t be part of our Family”.

During Yunho’s explanation the young Vampire was taking small sips of his blood pack.

“Is he feeling better?”,

“Slowly.. it’s mostly Nightmares at the Moment.. He can’t remember most of what happened.. But the Nightmares trouble him with exactly these Memories”, the older’s voice felt so surprisingly steady while Yeosang was almost shaking from anger.

Trying to calm down, he took a few more sips. Something was weird.

“Vampire life sucks”, he mumbled and cuddled closer to Yunho.

“Let’s change the topic. We can’t let all our alone time in this house end up this moody, right”, “Right”, the younger smiled.

“Thank you Yunho. Thanks for always seeing the positive things”, he almost melted into the warm hug.

“No Problem. I just want to see my family happy”.

* * *

“Sannie? I.. Don’t feel good”, the broken sounding voice of his fledgling pained San.

“Aish.. Baby what’s wrong?”, “Stomach hurts.. soo hot.. ‘m not .. ok”,

“Woo? Can you get Hwa-Hyung? Or Joongie-Hyung? J-just get someone, ok?”, “Be right back”, the addressed Vampire answered, pressed a soft kiss to the possibly sick Vampire and realized “He’s burning up”, before he left the room to get their Leader.

“Hyung?! Yeosang is running a- What’s going on?”, It surprised him to see Mingi placing an almost Grey looking Yunho on one of the couches, worried observed by their oldest two.

“Yunnie is sick”, “Sangie too”, “ ’s.. Sang ok?”, Yunho mumbled barely conscious.

“He’s running a fever and complained about a Stomach ache”,

“Same with Yunho.. They probably came down with the same.. How high is his Fever?”, motherly worry swung with Seonghwa’s question.

“Feels pretty high. The heat is radiating off really badly. I felt it before I even touched him”, “Get him down here too.. It’s easier to keep an eye on them when they’re together”, Seonghwa told the worried younger Vampire, who turned on his heels to sprint back upstairs, only to find their bedroom abandoned.

“Sannie? Sangie?!”, “Bathroom”, the voice of his Boyfriend lured him towards the closest bathroom, where he found an almost unconscious Yeosang in the Bathtub with San running cold water over the Blond’s Pyjama, trying desperately to cool him down.

“Hwa said to bring Yeo down stairs. Yunnie is sick too, sounds like they caught the same illness.. Hwa seems worried”,

“Makes sense.. Can you tell him we’re trying to cool Sang down and that we’re here until then?”,

”Sure Baby, I’ll be right back.. We’ll get them back to health, yeah?”,

“Of course”, San sighed and took one of the cups from the sink and started to wet Yeosang’s blond sweaty hair.

“My poor Baby.. What made you feel this bad?”, picking up a washing cloth he washed the pale, ashy looking, face of this Boyfriend.

“San?.. What’s.. Happening?.. Am I. . Dying again?”, “No sweety.. You’re not dying.. just sick”, the black haired Vampire chuckled softly.

“Yunnie is sick too.. Weird right?”, “no.. cuddled earlier.. drank blood too.. were happy and now.. not happy anymore”, San felt like he was talking to a Child.

“ ‘m tired”, “I know baby.. I know.. Woo will be back soon.. We’ll see what we do after that, ok?”, “mhm..”

“I’m back.. Hwa wants to come up once Yun is somewhat save. How’s Yeo?”, “’m tire.. Woo”,

“Want me to join you? You can sleep then?”, “You sure Woo?”, “Yeah.. If he sleeps, he’s not in pain”, the sick Vampire nodded, his head resting on the edge of the bathtub, eyes barely open anymore.

Filled with burning determination Wooyoung undressed to his Underwear to join the blond in the lurk warm water. Feeling the blond shiver in the water scared the black haired Vampire.

San was worried. It felt like it took hours for Seonghwa to finally join them in the Bathroom.

“It was in the Blood.. it wasn’t cleaned properly.. They’re poisoned.. it won’t kill them, the dose isn’t high enough to really hurt them.. We’ll have to wait for it to stop effecting them”,

“How could they get their hands on poisoned blood?”, “No idea.. We’ll pay Jackson-Hyung a visit when they’re ok”, San sighed “Fuck.. Hopefully it won’t take long.. it hurts to see them like this”.

He watched his Boyfriends cuddling, feeling bad to not be able to help him more than just watch them.

“Is he sleeping?”, “Yeah.. Can you give me the cloth?”, “Sure”, he took the cloth, let cold water run over it and handed it over to the Vampire, who placed it on the Blond’s forehead.

“How’s Yunho holding up, Hyung?”, “He was sleeping when I left..”

* * *

A few days, tones of cuddling and dotting on the sick Vampires, later they decided to pay Jackson Wang a visit.

They’d chose to go as the whole Clan, joined by Chan, Changbin, Felix and Jisung who they’d met along the Way.

“Poisoned Blood.. Weird”, Changbin murmured to himself.

It was weird.

It was worrisome even.

What if this was planned? “Hyung- It’s a tra-!”, The second the Vampire had tried to warn his Boyfriend and the Clan of his best friend, the sound of a Silver collar clicking in place stopped them dead in tracks.

“Binnie! Protect Lixie!”, Chan’s voice echoed through the Night.

Hunters swarm around them from everywhere- “Yeosangie! Take your Hands off of him!!”, San growled, with a screech Wooyoung charged for the Hunter that was picking the paralyzed Blond Changeling up.

Changbin jumped at the loud sounds of the fight around him, everything was overwhelming his senses.

“Ch-” Horror showed in his Felix’s face when he saw Jisung’s body go slack, crumpling down at someones feet- “Woojin!? What are you doing!?”, “I do, what is right”, he whistled as a signal for the Hunters to retreat.

“Yeosang!!”, Wooyoung’s heartbroken scream filled the Darkness, joined by San’s quiet sobs. “They took them- what-”, “I’m gonna kill all of them. Each and Everyone of them-”,”Woo-”,

”No! I’ll hunt them down and rip them apart! No one will ever dare to lay a hand on him ever again!”, it was quiet.

All of them were in shock.

“It’s- Jisungie-”, Felix mumbled still in disbelieve.

“We _will_ get them back.. I promise”, Chan promised into the deep darkness and silence of the Night.

**“We should've never went all together”**


	18. Help me find a way out (Just tell me where you are)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPLOAD! Woop woop!
> 
> TW// Torture, Vomiting, Blood, Hypnotisation.. Kinda self-harm? But in a different, involuntary way 
> 
> I'm so sorry. This chapter is heavy and weird.. i'm still wondering where the idea came from.. I probably shouldn't write between 2-5 am.. hmmm well anyway.. here's the next chapter with some guests: 
> 
> -RM/Namjoon (he's probably ooc to a certain degree, but like i already mentioned, i don't really know him but try to write him as a clever and careful, protective kinda Leader.. i hope it fits at least a little bit)  
> \- S.Coups/Seungcheol (hope i wrote him correctly character wise)  
> \- Jae  
> \- JB/Jaebeom  
> \- Wonho/Hoseok is mentioned  
> -Sungjin is mentioned  
> \- Shownu/Hyunwoo
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (If you wanna skip past the Torture parts, skip to "We have to search them")

He woke up to two fingers being pushed between his lips, forcing his Mouth to open up, only for the fingers to reach deeper, an obvious Goal in mind -making him throw up.

He coughed, felt the rough skin rubbing against his lips, rubbing against his sore gums that showed how bad he was struggling since they filed his fangs down, making him unable to bite them, unable to defend or feed himself.

“I wonder.. How far can you push a starving Changeling?”, one of their captors, the one that had filed his fangs, wondered and gave his fingers one final push to overcome Yeosang’s self-discipline and made him throw up everything that was left in his system.

Desperately coughing -after having unknown finger shoved deep down his throat, making him choke on them – he cringed at the disgusting feeling of blood vomited all over himself.

“You’re disgusting. A disgusting Vampire, directed by this abomination of a council”, still coughing, Yeosang wasn’t able to deliver a sly answer, so he glared instead.

They’d kick his ass when they finally rescue him, making waiting some kind of worth it.

Only few things were ever as painful or humiliating as getting his fangs filed down to the tiny specks that were rubbing his gums into the sore, inflamed mess that they were right now.

It hurt like hell, but at least they didn’t do it to Jisung too -which was disturbing in itself, cause it meant they knew how to handle Jisung in a way that would keep him from fighting back.

Yeosang knew about Jisung’s tendency to end up having anxiety or panic attacks, which he was probably having right now. Tears of pain and humiliation stung in his eyes when they presented him the option of drinking blood and being silver-burned badly because of it or starve even longer.

He tried so hard to stay strong, not to give in under the Treatment by their captors.

“You don’t need this Yeosang! I know, it’s hard but the blood is not worth those burns! .. Believe me my little kitten”, was he starting to hallucinating?

He could’ve sworn that Jisung’s voice seemingly bleed into the lovingly, motherly, deep voice of Seonghwa.

“That’s it baby.. You’re making us so proud”, San’s voice had taken the Place Seonghwa’s had in his ears.

“You’re doing so well Sangie.. Just wait a tiny bit longer.. We’ll come and get you, but you have to be patient for us.. Just a bit longer”, Wooyoung’s voice joined San’s and Seonghwa’s, together with a warm feeling that spread through his body, like the hugs of Mingi and Yunho felt.

“We’ll keep you save.. just stay with us”, “Joong-Hyung” he mumbled incoherently.

His mind felt woozy and a fuzzy warmth overtook the fear and pain, making him calm down and relax. “Yeosang. Give me your hand”, the raspy voice filled his mind, made everything so quiet, just this voice and no other worries.

This pull in his muscles made him pull so hard on his chains, that his bones started to creak under the pressure, joins threaten to dislocate, bones almost breaking under the force the young Vampire used to give into the pull.

“Leave him alone! Great, you managed to hypnotize him, now fuck off! He’s not a Toy for your sick fantasies! No one is, Woojin!”, Jisung’s Voice barely reached Yeosang until a whistle ripped through his mind and made him snap out of.. what ever just happened.

“Han Jisung. You’re lucky that I was done with my experiment. Don’t you dare speak up to me ever again”, the vampire threatened the black haired vampire with this calm and collected voice.

“Chan will make you regret this”, he murmured when the cell door closed after the traitorous Vampire.

“Yeosang? Are you ok?”,

“What.. Happened? Everything feels so.. Weird.. My Arms hurt”,

“Oh sweet little Changeling.. I’m so relieved that you can’t remember..”,

“Please.. Tell me what he did, Jisung-Hyung”,

“Just Jisung.. Please”, Yeosang sighed.

“Please.. Jisung I need to know what happened”,

“fine.. He was trying to make you do stuff-”, horror flashed on the Blond’s face “Not that kind of stuff. He wanted to make you get silver burned by touching it.. And tried to make you silver spiced blood. You’re ok, don’t worry. They’ll save us. I promise”, He didn’t knew how long he’d be able to keep the young Vampire save, but he’d try everything he could.

“I.. I hope so, Jisung”

* * *

Day after Day Jisung got into trouble with their captors, when ever they hurt Yeosang.

Every time the Blond tried to help the older Vampire out, this weird fuzziness spread in his mind and would leave a blank for a few hours afterwards.

Pain flared in his hands after one of those fuzzy moments -tears sprang into his eyes when he saw the angry burns scattered over his hands.

“J- Ji- What.. happened- did they-?” he gasped. The black haired Vampire was bleeding, his head hanging low -Which scared Yeosang.

“Ji! Jisung!? Hyung please!.. Don’t leave me alone”, a pain filled groan left his pale lips.

“Hyung!”, a happy and sad at once sounding giggle left Yeosang’s lips “We have to get out of here.. We can’t do this much longer”

* * *

> “We have to search them! Get them out if this Psycho’s hands!”,
> 
> “We know Hongjoong, but we have to be careful. Their goal is it to get to us.. if we just act, we’ll stumble into their hands”,
> 
> "But Hyung! Would you be able to do nothing if it were one of Bangtan’s Members?”, Chan’s voice broke the fight between the two Vampires.
> 
> “Chan I’m not saying that I can’t understand you.. I’m just saying that we have to be careful”,
> 
> “I’ll send my members.. Most of them already volunteered to search for them while busting more of the Venom-Holes.. They’re out there anyways so why not let them keep an eye out for the Boys?”,
> 
> “That’s a good idea Cheol.. But still very Dangerous. Are you sure about that?”, Hyunwoo asked.
> 
> The black haired Leader of the Carat-Clan hesitated.
> 
> “I know its dangerous but .. I know Hao and Jun won’t want to sit back while these young Vampire are out there.. Probably being tortured like Seokie-Hyung had been.. I know my members. And I can’t imagine what I’d do if I were in your place Channie.. I’m sorry Hongjoong. My Members and I will do what we can”,
> 
> “I’ll stay in contact with my Informants and see if I can find out something”, Jae added accompanied by Sungjin’s soft smile.
> 
> “We’ll help you.. And we will be careful while doing so”, Jaebeom said, addressing all of the Council Members with the last part.
> 
> “Thank you Hyungs! Thank you so much!”

* * *

“What did they say!? What are they’re going to do to find Sangie?!”, how could they lose him a second time?

Wooyoung hated himself for not fighting harder and he knew San felt the same.

“Seungcheol and his members are searching for them. The Prime Clans won’t actively search but stay in contact with everyone to find out everything they can..

It’s too dangerous to send all the members out.. Which is why the prime won’t go out.. I’m sorry Woo.. We’ll get them back and if it’s the last thing I do”,

“Joongie..”, pain filled Seonghwa’s voice

**“We can’t lose you too”**


	19. Free me (Don’t leave us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // death, mentioned suicide (lit only the word is mentioned but i wanna make sure) 
> 
> Hi!  
> Merry Christmas! I hope all of you had amazing holidays and i hope you'll have an amazing new year!  
> This Chapter features;  
> \- Seventeen  
> \- Bambam & Yugyeom :D

It was a norm- scrap that, every day since Jisung got kidnapped was horrible and none of them were able to sleep or eat, which effected their mood.

Jeongin, normally being quite cheerful and positive, felt the effect their missing boyfriend had on him, being in a bad mood ever since, not wanting to talk to any of them.. Just wanting their poor Boyfriend back. Who knows what he was doing to the poor vampire?

He was furious with the thought of this Psycho still being around -he just wished to travel back in time to kill him when he had the chance – so he decided to meet up with Jongho and go for a walk, maybe ranting to the younger Vampire can lessen the anger that’s bubbling deep inside.

Huffing he picked up his Keys, Phone and a flip knife -he won’t take a chance to end up kidnapped too or that ever could happen – put on his shoes and turns towards the board where they keep their keys.

A deep sigh left his lips when his gaze wandered over the little chain of key’s, filled with charms and cute Keychains gifted by them, that belong to Jisung.

“We’ll rescue you.. Don’t worry. I promise”. Overcome by a new wave of anger, he ripped open the front door -only to slam the door close again.

Fear, horrible numbing, paralyzing fear took him in a tight grip. “H-Hyung!!” the panic in his voice echoed through their home and made his boyfriends panic too.

He heard the loud steps that hurriedly came closer until Chan appeared in his field of view. “What happened, Innie?!”, without further explanation he opened the door and turning his back to it.

He couldn’t face this a second time. It felt like a slap, like getting kicked right in the face when he saw the burned corpse in front of their door.

“I-innie, go and join the others ok? They’re in the kitchen.. I-i’ll figure out whats going on”, he mumbled. Chan didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do now?

He felt his breathing picking up, his heart starting to race- “Channie.. Take a deep breath. What’s going on?”, Bambam’s normally chill and upbeat voice sounded so serious through Seungmin’s Phone.

“D-dead body. It’s burned in our front yard- I- What if it’s-”,

“Channie, listen to me. Gyeomie and I are on our way. I’m sure its not Jisung. It wouldn’t make sense. Do you understand me? We’ll be with you in a few minutes. Seungmo can you get someone to inform Kim Hongjoong? Call him and tell him we’ll be there in a few minutes, don’t tell him the reason yet, we’ll tell him.. Channie? Are you better now?”,

“Yeah.. I guess.. See you in-?”,

“Five. Close the door. I’ll call when we’re at yours”, Chan just onto the couch, melting into a puddle of worry.

“Thank you Minnie”,

“Let’s just hope that they do hurry.. I don’t think its either of them.. It wouldn’t make sense to.. Burn either of them. It would have more impact on us to just present them. He wanted to scare us”, Seungmin explained and watched how Hyunjin sat next to Chan, while Felix stayed on the stairs, watching them with a guilty expression.

“Oh Lixie..”, Minho knew how Felix felt, having talked about it for hours after the freckled Vampire sneaked into his bed a few nights ago crying hysterically.

The sudden sound of Bambam’s custom Ringtone -the older recorded himself one day without telling Chan, which had scared the shit out of the whole clan – made all of them jump. “Let’s see”, Chan murmured and picked up his phone “Coming”.

Outside he listened to Bambam telling Hongjoong not to worry, because it was unlikely to be either of them. “You two and your clans have no reason to worry. It’s a woman’s body.. There was a Vampire missing.. Her name is Lee Seoyong. I guess we found her”, Yugyeom explained after examining the body as good as he could.

“We’ll find them alive.. Woojin is going to get his rightful punishment for everything he has done, Chris”, the youngest Ahgase Vampire explained. “I promise”

* * *

“Junnie? There is a potential Venom-Hole, downtown.. You up to joining me?”, Minghao offered his Boyfriend, his voice showing that he’d like him to join but would be ok if he’d get rejected.

Xu Minghao and his Boyfriend Wen Junhui were the Chinese Vampires of the Carat-Clan, known for their everlasting fight against Venom-Holes after being sold to one themselves. Their mortal life ended in one of them and they swore they’d be the last ones to losing themselves in that way.

When Soonyoung had saved them back in the day, they fought against these organizations, trying to get rid of as many of them as possible for them which made them known among the vampire community.

“Cheol-Hyung? Junnie and I are going to take down another Venom-hole”,

“Ok.. But please take Jihoon and Soonyoung with you in case you meet the hunters, ok?”,

“Yeah. We’ll call you about what we find there”, the younger Chinese Vampire answered, his voice growing soft towards the end like it always did.

The Carat-Clan was one of the clan’s that started the rebellion against the old way, against the way Vampire had treated humans and fledglings, wishing for a way for Humans and Vampires to life together in a peaceful way.

Seungcheol had put everything into getting his family in a better place after all the abuse and punishment they suffered through just for being turned and now his family was in danger again, which troubled the vampire deeply.

It troubled him to know that letting his Members do what they need to do, could get them into more danger without him being able to do anything against it -even if he’d join him, it won’t change the fact that a rogue Vampire that works together with hunters are after their heads.

A little more than an hour later they’d reach the building in Question and all the Vampires and Hunters scattered around it made them freeze. “Call Cheollie-Hyung.. This isn’t normal”, Jun muttered, his eyes stuck to the sight of all these people.

“Cheol. We found a probably important hiding place of the hunters.. They’re walking around with Vampires looking rather peaceful. We can hear all kinds of weird sounds coming from inside. Can you join us with some back-up?”, it was quiet for a moment, obviously Jihoon listening to what Seungcheol was telling him “When did we ever do something stupid? I’ll keep them at bay.. But hurry”, he hung up and waited.

“Cheol and the others are coming and will help us. He asked us to not do something stupid, but they’ll hurry”,

“What if they’re in there?”,

“I know Soonie. But if they are, there will be a ton of hunters and vampires hunting us, which makes it extremely hard for just the four of us to just go in there and trying to get them out there.. You bought your weapons along, right?”,

“Of course Hoonie-Hyung, We were planning on taking this place down, why would we go unarmed?”, Jun answered the tiny Vampire with a soft but sneaky smile “Don’t worry about us.. we know how to handle this”,

“I’m serious Jun. You’ll stay here and wait for Cheol, or you’ll have to worry about _me_ kicking _your_ ass and not about these measly hunters killing you”.

It got quiet while they waited for the rest of their clan, it was hard for them to wait and listen to what ever was going on inside. While Jun and Minghao obviously being the most affected by having to sit around, Soonyoung and Jihoon found themselves worrying about the couple.

The whole clan knew about their past in a Venom-hole and how Soonyoung had found them, but they’d never opened up farther about what had happened there. Of course all of them understood that they wouldn’t want to talk about traumatic things that happened, but at the same time it made it harder for them to avoid to trigger the Vampire or get them in situations where they felt put back in the past.

They knew with all the other Members what things to avoid, like mentioning war towards Seungcheol, never talk about the Witch trials when Wonwoo or Mingyu are listening, talking about Suicide towards Chan and Vernon, no talk about train accidents when Seungkwan is close, stuff that’s connected to their mortal past, while they were unsure with the Chinese couple.

In the end they’d decided to just not start the topic Venom-holes in itself, the couple would know what they’re comfortable talking about and witnessing, right? “Hoonie! You got them to wait-”, “We got no time for this, we have to hurry! The two vampires are maybe trapped in there!”, Yeah Youngie-Hyungie we’re going, don’t worry”

It was surprisingly easy to get into the building itself, even though a ton of enemies were waiting on the outside. Most of them seemed really weak or inexperienced which made getting into the building really easy.

“Keep your guard up.. This felt too easy to not have a catch”, Seungcheol said upon entering the small filthy brothel. It only took a few Minutes until Jun and Minghao had taken the lead, starting to rip through vampire after vampire while getting rid of a few hunters every now and then, while being closely followed by Soonyoung, Seokmin and Vernon.

The Three Vampires were determent to find the two young missing vampires as fast as possible, while also being certain that Han Jisung and Kang Yeosang were in this building. “Let’s get them out of here!”, worried Seungcheol watched how fast the Chinese couple was progressing, it felt so much like a trap. With his Phone in his hand, either to call for more back-up or the two clan leaders was still open, he followed the group closely, always turning around to make sure they aren’t being followed.

“It feels too easy.. Do you think their Head is still here?”, Wonwoo quietly wondered, so he was thinking the same.. “Probably not. They heard us fighting outside.. not that much of a quiet approach”, Joshua added quickly, keeping his eyes on the doors they were passing obviously anxious about getting attacked from behind them.

The deeper they got into the _heart_ of the brothel, the chambers the Vampires were kept in to get their Venom, the more innocent vampires they’d freed from their suffering, being told the way out, most of them instantly turned to bolt our of there while others at least said thank you.

It didn’t bother the Members of Carat to not be thanked, right now it was better that most of them didn’t, but it helped with the discouragement from being so close to having the building cleared without finding the Kidnapped Vampires.

All of the freed Vampires were slowly chipping away at their motivation- “Jisung!”,”You must be Yeosang, right?”, the excited Voices of Vernon and Seokmin shook Seungcheol out of his thoughts.

“We found them!?”, he asked combined with his gasp, his surprise was obviously. “Yeah, looks like it”, Hannie, can you take care of them? I need to call Chan and Hongjoong”

* * *

It was quiet at Stray Kids’ little home, nothing was able to cheer the Clan up.

Fear ate on them since the corpse of Lee Seoyong turned up at their doorstep.

Who knew what was happening to Jisung while they had to sit there and wait for a call to tell them- “They found him-! Seungcheol-Hyung and his Clan found them! They found Sungie!”,

“Oh thank god! How is he?”, relief flooded the Clan, which sounded in Hyunjins Voice.

“They don’t know, they’re unconscious.. Probably starved but look fine except a few little injuries they can see.. But we’ll see when they arrive here”, Chan explained.

“Lixie? Why are you crying Sunshine?”, Changbin’s voice was filled with worry “What If Sungie hates me now?”,”Aww.. Baby why should he?”,

“He got caught because I was there too.. You worried so much about me, that you didn’t care about yourself-”,

“I love you Lix. Nothing could make me hate you.. You’re my Sunshine”,

“Sungie!”, tears flooded the freckled Vampires eyes “I’m back Sunshine”.

It only took seconds for the Vampire to hug, cuddle and welcome their missing boyfriend back home. “Ji- God- Are you-? How are you feeling? Did he-”, Chan’s voice was quivering “You wanna know if he was there? Yeah.. it was horrible.. But I’m back home and that’s what important.. He himself didn’t touch me.. Luckily. I’m really tired”,

“How does a sleepover sound tot you? I think it sounds great!”, Jeongin had waited for the perfect opportunity to suggest the idea. “Sounds great. Do you think it’s possible for Aurora to join us? I want to make sure Yeosang is ok too.. It’s ok if you don’t want to.. It’s fine.. Just a question-”, “Ji- you don’t have to explain yourself. We love you”,

”Thank you Minho”, “Want to go over and ask or call them?”, his Phone in his hand, Chan gave Jisung the Option to decide what he’d want to do, giving the younger the freedom he’d lost during is captivity.

“Go over.. Want to see if Yeo woke up finally.. Thank you for understanding”

“Sannie! Youngie! They found him! Yeosangie is safe!”, Hongjoong’s voice echoed through the little house Aurora calls home.

It only took seconds for steps racing downstairs, joined by even more pairs of steps.

“What?! Where!? Is he ok?!”,

“I’m sorry Sannie.. I only know that they found him and that he’s alive.. Seungcheol-Hyung and Jeonghan-Hyung are on their way to bring him home”,

“He’ll be ok.. Even if he needs some work.. But he’ll be back home soon”, Seonghwa pulled his Changeling into his arms, hugging him to calm him down.

“We just have to be patient for a bit longer my little bat.. Wooyoung, come here”, he invited the black haired vampire into the hug. “We’ll be back together soon”

They jumped at the sudden knocking on the door.

Hongjoong jumped up from the couch, raced to the door to open it and find his lost member.

The vampire couple that he opened the door to were not Seungcheol or Jeonghan, which surprised him. Rather than the Council Members, a copper haired tall vampire and a brunet even taller Vampire greeted him instead.

“I’m Minghao and this is Jun”, the copper haired Vampire introduced them to the clan and soon enough explained further “We were the ones finding Jisung and Yeosang”, the familiar blond hair of Yeosang peeked over Jun’s shoulder.

When Minghao had talked about Jisung and Yeosang, the taller Vampire had turned to show them that the Vampire was on his back. “God Baby- What happened to you- !?”, San had joined the Vampires at the door.

At the appearance of the Vampire made Jun smile. “I’d like to set him down somewhere.. if that’s ok with you”, “Of course! Come in”, both Hongjoong and San stepped away from the door to let the pair of Vampire enter the home.

“Set him down here. Thank you so much for saving him”, smiles showed on all their faces when the blond Vampire was finally back home. “No problem. We were just lucky to stumble upon them”, “Still thank you so much”

**“Finally.. We got you back, Baby”**


	20. I need you, to feel save (we’ll stay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D  
> I'm still alive ^^
> 
> TW // Nightmare , Capturing (Please Tell me if i should add something)  
> This Chapter is definitely a more happy one^^ 
> 
> We get more infos about what happend to Yeosang and how it effects him.  
> (and some fluffy Sleepover stuff ;) )
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this Chapter. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, believe me, they are very appreciated <3

It was quiet in the little house Aurora called their home. Just the occasional rustling of fabric when someone moved was being heard.

All of them were focused on their just returned Member, who was still unconscious. It felt too familiar, too close to last time where they almost lost him for real.

The sudden knocking on the door broke the spell of silence and slowly got the vampire to come back to reality. Yunho, who was sitting closest to the door the knocking came from, stood up and approached the door carefully, weary of every noise that could indicate danger.

Behind the door, hidden between the Vampire of his clan, was Jisung.

“Jisung.. it’s so nice to see you’re ok!”, the tall Vampire said with his puppy like excitement in his voice.

“It’s also nice to see you Yunho”, he answered, seemingly anxious.

“Come in, the others will be so happy to see you”, Yunho invited them in, stepping away from the door to let their best friends enter the cozy little house.

“Hyung! Channie-Hyung and his members are here”, the light brown haired Vampire said when entering the living room, Stray kids hot on his heels.

“Jisung! It’s so nice to see you’re well!”, San’s voice was a weird mix of Happiness and Disappointment and Jisung instantly knew why once he saw the unconscious blond Vampire in his and Wooyoung’s arms.

“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to protect him”,

“Sungie, don’t say things like that.. You did what you could”,

“Changbin is right, you know? We don’t think you’re at fault here. It could’ve been so much worse if you hadn’t taken care of him. Thank you Jisung-Hyung”, Wooyoung’s voice was calm, like a rock in the raging sea that the couple’s emotions must be, and it made the freed Vampire feel better.

“Thank you”, the Stray kids Member sounded like he would start to cry any second, so they changed the topic. “What brought you here?”, Hongjoong asked, studying the vampire and searching for.. Something he could make sense of.

“Sungie wanted to see how Yeosang’s doing.. and we had the idea of maybe having a sleepover.. it would be beneficial to us all. We could make sure everyone is ok, while they can help each other overcome what had happened. Only if that’s ok with you of course”, the Leader of Stray Kids explained and watched the shorter Vampire for his reaction.

“I’m fine with it.. How about you?”, the blue haired Leader addressed his Members , who agreed into their little sleepover.

“Yeosang? You can wake up now.. The Nightmare is over.. We’re save. Your family is waiting for you to open your Eyes”, Jisung whispered when he was alone with the unconscious Vampire, while the others were preparing everything for the Sleepover -meaning getting Bed sheets, pillows, blankets and stuff like this.

Contemplating wether he should ask the couple to feed him -maybe that would finally wake him up – his mind started to drift off. His hand mindlessly combing through the blond sweaty hair, he started to wonder, could he have done something else to help him?

“Ji.. Sung?” the quiet, almost broken sounding voice of the blond vampire startled Jisung really bad. “Yeosang! You’re ok!”, relief flooded the black haired Vampire’s whole being.

“Are we-?”, “We’re back at home.. Your home-”, “Sannie! Youngie!?”, the desperate call for his partners almost broke the older vampires heart, knowing how he was feeling. “Baby! God Baby we were so worried! How are you feeling? Are you hungry?”, “I.. I’m so glad to see you”, tears sprung into the young Changelings brown eyes.

“We are too Sweetheart.. We are too..”, he hugged the crying blond, trying to calm him down “how about we drink something? You must be starving.” As if they had called him, Seonghwa appeared in the living room, a bright smile on his lips once his gaze rested on the Reunion.

“Looks like I arrived at the perfect moment”, in his hands he had a few Blood packs. “S-sannie? C-can I-?”, the Changeling hid his Face in the crook of his Sires neck, nose pressed against the prominent vein, unable to say out loud what he was thinking.

“Take what you need Baby.. We’ll talk about it later, yeah?”, a low hum in agreeing later, he felt dull teeth nibbling at his skin. “Baby?”, “They had his fangs filed down”, Jisung explained in a weirdly apathetic way, as if he was suddenly back there.

“Jisung? Come back to us. You are save. Nothing can hurt you now”, the oldest of the present Vampires said reassuringly, trying to ground the panicking Vampire. “It’s ok.. You are ok”, they watched Seonghwa talking to the traumatized Vampire while trying to think of how to help Yeosang.

He listened to the heartbreaking whine of his Fledgling, feeling how he was desperately nibbling on his neck trying to get the skin to break and to feed on his Sire, trying to get Wooyoungs attention he slowly brushed through Yeosang’s hair.

Once the Vampire finally looked at San, he nodded his head towards the blond mop of hair mouthing to help him and he’d added a pleading look.

Without a second of hesitation Wooyoung got closer, “Sangie? Sweetheart, let me help ok?”, he gave the younger a soft but quick kiss before he carefully shoved Yeosang a little bit away from their Sire so he was able to bite him and let the blond access the venom he wanted to.

Starved as the younger obviously was, he latched onto the bleeding wounds of the Sire, sighing happily. Yeosang had straddled San, cuddling close to the older’s chest, his right arm thrown over his shoulder and just mindlessly sucking on the tiny wounds on San’s neck.

“Are you Good baby?”, he only got a low hum as an answer so he decided to just let the younger be until he was ready.

Hours later, San’s legs had long fallen asleep, the whole living room was prepared for their sleepover and the others had started to get somewhat worried, the Blond had finally moved again.

He got up from the older’s Lap, finally letting him move again so he was able to get the venom flow back into his legs, stumbling towards Jisung and hugging him. “I’m sorry”, the blond vampire mumbled “you suffered so much.. I couldn’t help you”,

“hey.. you suffered too.. you helped me by being with me.. Helping me not to lose my mind in this hell hole”, the confused vampire whispered, softly hugging the younger back while also searching for help in the other members around them.

“Baby? You wanna come back? Cuddle some more?”, Yeosang nodded when he heard San talk to him, he let go of Jisung and crawled back over to the couch were his Boyfriends were sitting.

A Blood pack in his hands and a straw between his lips, Yeosang sat between his Boyfriends, his head resting against San’s shoulder and his legs thrown over Wooyoungs lap which the latter was softly massaging -as if he just needed to so something with his hands.

Their friends were long asleep, all the worry and fear they had for Yeosang and Jisung had cost them a bunch of sleep, which they’d get back now. The Blond reached out for Wooyoung’s hand, needing the contact to his Boyfriend that he’d missed for all this time.

“How are you feeling?”, the older Vampire asked, worrying about the impact the situation had on the Blond, after everything that happened since he was turned. Had he been able to over come the night he was turned?

“Sweetheart? Did you hear me? Or do you not wanting to talk?”, the youngest of the three nodded and curled up some more, but still kept close contact to his Boyfriends.

“I-I.. Wanna talk about it.. but at the same time.. I don’t want to.. Don’t want to think about it.. and even more not wanna _say_ it”, he mumbled into the silence, munching carefully on the straw between his lips liking the feeling of calm and _peaceful_ that had spread all over him.

“Talk about what you feel comfortable about?”, Wooyoung had lowered his gaze, trying to not force the younger to talk while also trying not to push him too little.

“It was.. bad.. so.. humiliating.. I can’t.. help myself anymore”, "What do you mean? If it’s ok for me to ask”, he waited for the blond to answer him, show him if he was allowed to ask questions. “Can’t.. feed myself without stupid straws.. or wounds.. it’s.. I’m broken”, he slurped the blood loudly, making everything less _silent_.

“You’re not broken baby.. You’re hurt and traumatized.. no one excepts you to be fine. We just want you to know we’re here for you.. all of us.. Joongie-Hyung and Hwa-Hyung and Yunnie and Minki and Jjong and Sannie and I am.. were all here for you.. And I’m sure Stray kids would help you too.. We just need to wait until you’re comfortable. Until you feel save back at home.. than we can start to work on you feeling better.. until then it would only hurt you and we don’t want that, right?”,

Wooyoung encouraged the Changeling softly and he poked the blond’s nose, which made the blond go cross-eyed following the finger and smile softly. “I’ll try..”, Yeosang watched how Wooyoung’s thumb softly rubbed over the back of his hand, softly caressing the scars that the silver had caused. Of course all of them wanted to know what had happened, what this monster did to him except they didn’t want to pressure him into telling them.

> _He was screaming his lungs out the second the collar was finally off. Screaming, screeching, biting at them- just trying his best to get them as far away from them as possible._
> 
> _“Get the Collar back on him!”, “We can’t, Boss said too much Silver would change the outcome of the experiment- We just have to get the chains on”, the second guy grunted, fighting tooth and nails to get their victim to submit._
> 
> _Yeosang wasn’t having it, obviously. He fought harder, biting the first guy even harder -hard enough to draw blood without trouble – kicking at them, when they were taking a step back to come up with a new plan he contemplated kicking one of his shoes at them._
> 
> _Everything to just keep them away. “Let’s start with the other one. Maybe he’ll be easier to chain him up-”, “Don’t! Don’t touch him!”, “Why should we listen to you?”, “I’ll let you chain me up, but don’t.. Don’t touch him.”_
> 
> _Yeosang felt bad. He knew that if he fought harder, all of this wouldn’t had happened. He hissed at the guy in front of him, shying away from the frightening sound that drilled into his head._
> 
> _“Should’ve stopped biting us when you had the chance to, you deserve whats coming for you, little bitch”, the guy -stinky as Yeosang called him in his mind – grabbed his chin, forcing the Blond to look at him._
> 
> _“I’d love nothing more than to rip these stupid fangs out of your fucking face, but guess what? I’m not allowed to. So filing them into tiny little specks of nothing. That will have to be it.. Better than nothing I guess. At least I’ll be able to take your pride”._
> 
> _His grip only tightened, his eyes looking straight into his, like he was getting drunk on the fear he was seeing._
> 
> _Pain. Tears of fear and pain dripped down from his chin, open mouthed weeping mixed with some screams of desperation._
> 
> _He wanted nothing more than to finally get back home. “Let me go!”, he screamed -scratch that he begged them to._
> 
> _All the pain, fear and all of this things he never were able to overcome crashed back into him like a tsunami. He needed them- He_ needs _his boyfriends. Right now. “_ _ **Let me go!**_ _”_

“Let.. me-”

“Let.. me…. Let me go”, ok he definitely didn’t imagined this. “Yeosangie? Come on, wake up- You’re having a Nightmare.. Please wake up-”, worried, he changed tactics.

“Youngie? Wake up. Yeosangie is having a Nightmare and won’t wake up”, “hmm-? Minki? Whats up?”, “Help me wake him up- He’ll hurt himself”. The worry and helplessness were thick in Mingi’s sleepy deep voice.

“Please.. Yeosangie wake up”, Mingi carefully took Yeosang’s thin wrist in his hands, trying to wake him up carefully. Panic.

Giant and panic filled brown eyes stared back at him when Yeosang finally opened his eyes. Shaking is hands, trying to shake Mingi’s off, it took him a while to realize that it were “Mingki?-”, “You are ok. It was just a Nightmare”, tears flooded the brown eyes of the Blond Vampire.

“ **Youngie- Mingki- I.. I’m scared”**


	21. Can’t trust myself (take your time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think TW are needed this time, but tell me if i'm wrong
> 
> Hi everyone :) I'M BACK!  
> I had a really shitty day while writing this, i hope it doesn't show too bad in the chapter.. if it does, I'm sorry.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.. And please don't hesitate to leave a comment.. Even a small "nice chapter" would really make my day

It felt strange being back home.

Free and able to do what he’d want to, except everything felt .. too free?

Mingi and Wooyoung had woken him up from a horrible nightmare and how he was sitting in the dark, listening to his friends sleeping while he was unable to fall asleep again.

Both Vampires had offered to stay awake with him but he refused. He had to promise them to wake them up once he felt scared or uncomfortable in anyway. But right now, he just sat there, between San and Wooyoung and stared into the darkness.

It kind of felt like back there, when they were too scared after a visit from the big guy or- he shuddered thinking about the Vampire. Woojin. It was so weird.

He knew for sure that he’d seen and heard Woojin back when the hunters attacked him, but he couldn’t remember his face until he heard his Voice again.

> “ _Are you sure that this is the right guy? Why this kid? Can’t we just go for a vampire instead?”,“They won’t react the way we need to, if we just attack a Vampire. We need them to come for him. To tell the Council that you’ve attacked him. Just do what I tell you and we’ll reach our goal”, he heard the Vampire and the Leader of the Hunters talk to each other, while a hand was pressed firmly on his mouth, keeping him quiet._
> 
> “ _Let him be. Looks like his little Friends don’t care about him as much as I thought. We’ll find another way to get them out of hiding. This stupid Council can’t outrun us forever”, he heard the Vampires Voice again, but it sounded far away. His ears rang, everything hurt- they care about him, right? It’s not that they don’t care about him. They’re doing the right thing- It’s a trap. They should stay where they are-_

_He was alone. Only the stars shone in the inky night sky. “You should’ve let us come to rescue you”._ _Wait-_

“ _Baby, it’s all your fault. Why did you let them do this to you?”, But-_

“ _You’re a weakling. We protect you as much as we can,_

_but we can’t do that if you run away from us, Sangie” he never-_

“ _We should just lock you somewhere save.._

_That way no one will ever be able to hurt you-”, They never.. said this-_

They’d never say things like this- His mind was playing tricks on him, right?

They’d never say these things- Hongjoong would never want to lock him up.. Right?

San didn’t think that he didn’t try to fight them- San knew him- Yeosang felt his breathing picking up, heart starting to race- The panic that slowly build up until it would crush him- He needed to get away. To hide somewhere save until he could figure out what was right and what wasn’t.

He slowly slipped away between San and Wooyoung, carefully stepped around the littered sleeping Vampire until he reached the Stairs that would lead him to their Bedrooms.

He froze for a moment, hesitating wether he should wake them- Wooyoung would surely tell him if his mind was playing tricks right? But what if it was true? We wouldn’t tell him if their plan was to lock him up. With newly fed fear he quietly climbed the stairs- Where should he hide now?

* * *

San was confused when he woke up.

He didn’t know _what_ woke him, but he knew what felt off when he did- Yeosang wasn’t next to him anymore.

Did he dream his return- No Jisung was still there which means he didn’t dream it.

“Yeosang?”, he quietly asked into the early morning silence. He instantly felt bad when he heard his Clan Members stir from their sleep- “Sannie? What up?”, Seonghwa asked when he saw the face of the younger Vampire.

“Yeosang? Where is he? He was between us when I fell asleep..”,

“He was still there when he had this nightmare”, Wooyoung added, voice heavy with sleep and confusion.

“Nightmare?”, “Yeah.. We had to wake him up.. looked bad”, Mingi rumbled. Now San was really worried.

“Where could he be? Do you think he ran off in panic?”, worry sounded loud in the Vampires voice

“Calm down Sannie, the front door is still locked, all of our keys are still there.. He’s here somewhere”, Hongjoong said calmly, they could hear the chirming of their keys and how the Vampire checked the Door.

“Let’s split up and search him.. Chan, you and the others stay here. In case he leaves his hiding spot and try calm him down, ok?”, the leader asked the older leader, who nodded and put and arm around Jisung, who looked really scared.

“It will be ok, Jisungie”, Felix said and cuddled the older.

Yunho and Mingi, hand in hand, walked upstairs -San and Wooyoung behind them- to search for the missing blond Vampire.

“You’ll take the rooms on the left side and we’ll the ones on the right side, yeah?”, Wooyoung suggested, which Mingi answered with a soft -tired – nod. The first room was Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s shared bedroom, luckily they’d allowed them to enter and check their room for the Changeling.

They searched the room, under the bed, behind the blinds, everywhere they could think of, without any trace of the young Vampire.

“Yeosangie? Where are you?”,

“Let’s check our room next”,

“right..”, they’d left the room, after cleaning it back up to not be killed by their Mother Hen Vampire, and met San and Wooyoung who’d just left the Bathroom at the end of the hallway.

“Nothing”, “Join Mom and Dad downstairs.. maybe they found him? We’ll check our Bedroom now”, Yunho said and the couple entered their bedroom.

“Something’s off..”,

“I know.. I think something happened that made him not feel.. save around us? Or something like this.. I kinda feel like if he’s here than its better to just have the two of us being here.. You know what I mean?”,

“I think. Let’s see if he’s here”, Mingi sighed and looked under their bed.

“Where would you hide if you were a Yeosang?”,

“Hmm.. On top of the refrigerator?”,

“That’s oddly specific..”,

“It just feels like the perfect place.. like he would be able to watch us search for him but still be at a place where its very unlikely for us to look.. Just fitting for his Savageness, don’t you think?”,

“True.. I’ll die from laughter if he’s really on top of the refrigerator.. That would be more than just hilarious”.

They were searching slowly, if the younger were able to hear them they’d hopefully wouldn’t scare them. Carefully looking behind the blinds, under the desk, hidden between furniture until Mingi opened the Wardrobe and finding the lost boy in there- sleeping hidden between his and Yunho’s clothes. Obvious tear tracks covered his cheeks.

“Let’s put him to bed.. The wardrobe is too uncomfortable. And then tell the others that he’s there”

“In your Wardrobe? Why would he even hide in the first place?”, some sort of sadness and disappointment carried through San’s voice, wether he knew it or not, while he tried to not show the effect it had on him on his face.

“I guess something happened that made him feel unsafe.. I also don’t think it’s something we’d done”, Seonghwa thought out loud, analyzing the situation carefully.

Mingi was still upstairs, watching Yeosang and waiting for him to wake up. The whole situation felt so heavy on them. “Can I.. Tell you something? Something that happened there?”, all eyes were on Jisung, who suddenly joined the conversation.

“Sure, what is it Jisungie-Hyung?”, the bright smile Yunho flashed him seemed to have a really calming effect on him. “At first I wanted to let Yeosang tell you himself what had happened but.. I feel like it would help right now so.. yeah.. You know that _he_ starved him right?”, everyone’s gaze stuck on the talking vampire, only nodding when needed

“he used Yeo’s weakened state to.. suggest certain things. Like.. The scars from Silver on his hands? Yeo did it himself without knowing. And right now it sounds like he’s still struggling to decipher what’s really happening and what not? If you get what I mean.. Obviously I don’t know if it is the issue but it’s a starting point?”.

Silence.

Nothing but heavy Silence.

“I’ll rip him apart. Him and his stupid Minions. Each and every one” any doubt towards Hongjoongs anger was washed away right now, joined in by Wooyoung’s hateful growl. “I’ll join you”, added Chan, his arms still wrapped around the shaking form of Jisung.

“Do you want to go see him?”, confusion was visible on most of their faces, except Seonghwa -who had suggested it to the recently freed vampire – and Seungmin, who nodded encouragingly.

“Can I?”,

“Sure.. Yunho would you take him upstairs? Mingi is probably really worried, seeing your face will cheer him up”, the brunett had the confusion painted on his face in bold letters, not even trying to hide his irritation

“if you say so.. Let’s go Jisungie-”,

“Just Jisung.. Please”, said vampire interrupted the taller and joined him on the stairs.

“So. Whats the Plan?”, Minho was the first one to address the obvious goal the older had in mind with sending Jisung away.

* * *

“ _Mingi? You’re really here.. right?”, he jumped at Yeosang’s raspy voice._

_“Yeah.. I’m really here Yeosangie.. who are you feeling? Still tired?”, he didn’t really know what to do now._

_Would Yeosang even want to talk right now? “No not really”, was he avoiding the other question?_

_“Mingi? C-can I hold your hand?”,_

_“Of course.. Can I do something else?”,_

_“No.. Just.. Remind me what’s real..”, squeezing the smaller hand in his, Mingi nodded to reassure Yeosang -he’d stay and help him figure out what he needs._

_“Can-.. I wanna go back into the Closet.. It feels better- Safer”,_

_“Want me to join you?”,_

_“Not enough room..”,_

_”You’re right. How about this, you can hide in there and I’ll stay outside but we still hold hands?”,_

_“But only if its ok for you”,_

_“Of course Yeosangie”._

* * *

A knocking on the door made the two vampire jump, both being lost in their thoughts

“Come in”, Mingi’s deep voice ripped through the thoughtful silence. The door was opened slowly and a head poked in through the small gap “Where’s Yeosang?”, with Jisung in tow, Yunho entered the room.

“Here..”, the quiet voice from inside the Closet made the tallest of them smile softly “Do you feel better in there?”, a low hum of approvell answered the question promptly.

“Can I come closer Yeosang?”, Jisung sounded worried. “Y-yeah..”, with those interactions, Mingi decided to move away from the closet to let the older Vampire take his place.

“Yeosang? Can you tell me what happened?”, the dark haired Vampire asked, his voice low and quiet. “I had a nightmare and then.. I couldn’t.. trust myself anymore.. what if I- .. I hear things that aren’t how they’re supposed to.. I know that.. I think they would never.. They love me”,

“You’re right. They love you.. I understand whats going on.. and its good that you know that there’s something wrong. We’ll work through this, ok?”,

“Y-yeah..”,

“Is there a specific voice you feel like.. you can’t trust?”, Jisung knew that he probably won’t receive an answer to this question but he tried anyway, who knows what Yeosang felt comfortable sharing.

“.. the only ones I can trust no matter what right now are.. you three and Jongho.. you were there.. I heard their voices there.. Telling me I’m doing great while-”, this gaze wandered to his hands which were covered in Silver-burns.

“Do you want to tell them?”,

“They’ll think I don’t love them any more.. I hurt them so bad- I can’t hurt them even more”,

“Yeosangie.. You didn’t hurt them.. not now not in the past.. you did nothing wrong. They know you love them”

“I want him dead”,

“Me too, Hyunjin. Him being alive is too dangerous for all Vampires, we should-”,

“And how do you two want to do this? Just walk in, fight through an army of hunters and then just kill him? How easy do you think this is? We need a plan. A good one”, Seungmin interrupted Jongho.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do feel the same.. But we need a plan and back-up before we can try anything. And we have to be careful with Jisung and Yeosang. There is a high chance they’ll target either of them again. We can ask the council for help.. but we have to plan beforehand”,

“Seungmin is right. You and Chan get the council’s help, we’ll take care of Jisung and Yeosang in the meantime.. Something obviously happened that had great impact on both of them”, they nodded when Seonghwa finished his proposal for a plan.

This is what they’d do. Take care of their members and getting back-up before trying something stupid.

San -having slipped away from the heated conversation downstairs- stood in front of the door, made out of some light wood that kept him from seeing his Boyfriend, contemplating wether he should knock or not.

He was worried. What if the younger didn’t want to see him? Chewing on his lower lip, raising his hand and letting it rest on the smooth material of the door, _come on, you just have to knock._

With a deep sigh, he softly knocked.

“ **It’s.. It’s San, can I come in?”.**


	22. Healing will be the most painful (but it will be worth it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Woojin, Teeth (if things like wisdom tooth removal triggers you, skip the part in *)  
> It feels like the last update took ages :/ sorry..  
> Sometimes its really hard to update, but i think i know where i wanna go with the next few Chapters so hopefully the next chapter wont take as long :) 
> 
> Today we're meeting some new characters:  
> *Joshua (Seventeen)  
> *S.coups/Seungcheol (Seventeen)  
> And Jeonghan (Seventeen) and Wonho/Hoseok (Monsta X) are mentioned, don't be confused but the Characters either use Wonho or Hoseokkie but its always addressing Wonho.

Yeosang jumped, when he heard the muffled voice of San through the door.

He whined softly, the need in his chest to have his Sire -one of his Boyfriends- at his side right now was almost overwhelming the blond Vampire.

Tears of frustration and desperation flooded his eyes- “please”.

Hearing his Fledgling plead for him to enter, he wasted no time, pushed the door open and- froze.

“Where-?”,

“Sannie”, another whine felt like a stab right into his chest, while Yunho pointed towards the closet.

“You have to stay calm Sannie.. He’s really scared. I tried to help him as much as I could, but I wasn’t really able to figure out what he was so scared of”,

“Understood. I’ll be ca-”,

“He asked me, if I was really here.. it’s either still that nightmare, which seemed to hard a really deep impact on him or connected to some kind of .. hallucination? Or anything related to that.. It sounded like he doesn’t trust his senses anymore”,

“Thank you Minky.. I’ll do my best to help him, I promise”, a crocked smile – influenced by the worry and helplessness the black haired Vampire felt – flashed over his pale features and seemed to sooth Mingi’s worries a tiny bit. “Yeosang? I’ll come over now, ok?”, an agreeing whine broke San’s heart even more.

_God, what had happened to their Baby?_

“Is there something I have to watch out for? I want you to feel safe, that’s important Yeosang.. Can you tell me what to do to make you feel safe?”,

“No talking..”, a sudden hiss mixed with a sigh stopped the Fledgling in his words “I need you here- come here please” without hesitation, he hastily made his way over to the closet where Yeosang was sitting in, hiding in the corner as far back as possible. Jisung’s pitiful gaze lingered on the Sire to the point where he wanted to shoo him away, the gaze felt heavy -too heavy to get to his Baby fast enough.

“I’m here Baby- I’m here.. I won’t leave you again, I swear over my beating heart I won’t ever let anything happen to you again, even if it kills me”, the fat tears that run over Yeosang’s pale cheeks were the most beautiful and the worst thing he saw in ages -even worse than watching him die in his arms “You don’t need to be afraid.. I’ll protect you”.

“Yeosang? You’re save.. this is real. Try touch him”, Jisung coaxed the shaking blond carefully into reaching out for his Sire, lacing their fingers together like its the only thing they were made for -like it was their fate to fit together like missing pieces.

“Sannie- I love you so much- i-”,

“shhh.. it’s ok now.. you’re save.. we’re here.. all of us are here”

It was silent in Yunho and Mingi’s shared bedroom, only the occasional sound of fabric shifting when ever Yeosang moved in the closet ripped through the silence.

San was still sitting in front of the wooden box which his boyfriend was using as a hiding spot, sleeping but still holding the olders’s hand like a lifeline and considering how calm the Fledgling was after finally getting hold of his hand kept San from even thinking about letting go.

“Jisung-Hyung? .. What happened there? Why is Yeosang so scared?”, his voice carried all the force and persuasion San could gather, trying to get the needed information out of the Vampire, who was clearly going for letting the blond tell his story when he felt ready for.

“He’s struggling and we can’t help him if we don’t know what demons he’s fighting.. Please. For Yeosang’s sake” pleading overtook everything he was trying to go for when the older hesitated to talk.

“.. I told you about the suggestions.. Yeosang wished for me to not tell you.. but I guess its better right now?”,

“I’ll take the responsibility for it. But I need to know right now, otherwise I fear to only make everything worse”,

“Yeah.. He told me he was hearing your voices. Yours.. Wooyoung’s, Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s.. He never heard Mingi’s or Yunho’s, that’s probably why he hid here.. Jongho’s room is downstairs right? Yeosang told me that he didn’t hear his voice either, but I guess his room was too close to us? Anyway.. in his nightmare last night.. He spoke about hearing things that weren’t how they were supposed to be-”,

“You wouldn’t lock me up.. right?”, the sudden sound of Yeosang’s sleep laced voice hurt San so deeply “It wasn’t.. my fault right? Nothing was.. not being attacked.. or tortured.. nothing happened because I was weak.. right S- Sannie?”, he sounded like he was close to tears again.

“Yes Baby.. nothing was your fault.. all of it was just bad luck.. I promise, no I swear I won’t lock you up. No one will.. Did you dream about it? I wouldn’t dare to.. I love you Baby”. In the end, both of them ended up squeezed up into the closet, hidden between hoodies and pants of the room owners.

* * *

Wooyoung sighed.

San had told him everything he managed to figure out about what happened and how to help their Boyfriend and after long discussions with both their oldest and Yeosang himself, they figured out the only way to help them was to teach Yeosang to trust them again and try to keep him grounded in his surroundings.

And luckily there was this thick blanket of snow covering the city and nothing could ground a scared Vampire better than the feeling of ice on his fingers- at least that’s the case for Yeosang.

Of course there are other ways a Vampire can be kept grounded but those aren’t possible right now and snow is way more fun than the other stuff.

They’ve dressed the younger in layers upon layers of soft fabric, his ears hidden under a cute hat and the lower half of his face lost under the playful pattern of his scarf until the older two were deeming Yeosang as _dressed accordingly to the weather -_ except gloves, touching the snow was their goal and gloves wouldn’t let that happen.

They left the warmth of their home and felt the cold hitting them like a brick wall and their breath were openly visible.

At first they’d decided on having a bit fun before starting to _talk_ so watching the Changeling forming little ducks from snow with a mold was one of the cutest things San and Wooyoung witnessed in a long time- the way Yeosang’s light brown eyes were shining made them smile.

They would get his smile back to were it was before all of this bullshit happened.

“Baby? I love you.. both of you. So much more than you two can imagine”

* * *

“Yeosang? Do you feel up to joining me to the council meeting? The other members wanna make sure you’re ok.. It’s fine if you don’t want to.. I just wanted to ask you and give you the option to decide if you want to or not”, Hongjoong’s voice was heavy with.. Guilt? Unease?

Yeosang wasn’t sure what it really was but he knew the oldest really didn’t wanted to ask him to join. “I.. I don’t know..”,

“Stay here with us Bunny, it will better for you”, Yunho’s voice made Yeosang feel better, more like he knew what he wanted to do.

“Bunny?”, he whispered, somewhat confused by the new nickname, which made the older vampire blush furiously “I’ll stop if it makes you uncomfortable-”,

“It’s fine.. just surprising”, the blond vampire turned over to look at his boyfriends “I’ll stay here.. don’t really feel like meeting the council right now”.

“That’s fine Yeosangie”, Wooyoungs supportive smile made the young vampire feel save, feel like he made the right choice

“Can I join you instead Joongie-Hyung?”,

“Are you sure Youngie?”,

“Yes. I _need_ to do something to get this bitch pay for what he’d done and if thats something I can do, then I will”,

“Alright. We will go there tomorrow.. Chan and Jisung will be there too.. and maybe even Wonho-Hyung”, before Yeosang even had the chance to change his mind the oldest added “Jisung witnessed everything that happened Yeo.. don’t think you have to come, we’ll have all the information… it’s your choice and you’re perfectly fine making the choice to stay home. Wonho-Hyung hasn’t joined a single meeting ever since he finally escaped.. It was his choice to stay away until he felt good enough”.

* * *

Wooyoung almost felt overwhelmed when he and Hongjoong entered the meeting room for the first time _ever_.

Meeting all the Vampire he heard so much about, vampires he admired, but he had to stay focused. He had to listen to everything Jisung, Yeosang and Wonho had to endure while they were in captivity.

He tried everything not to imagine what happened, tried not to imagine how scared Yeosang must have been, how it must have felt to wake up covered in Silverburns, how his screams must have sounded- shaking his head slightly to get rid of the images, he felt the sympathy filled gaze of a Blond Vampire.

Hong Joshua, -member of the Carat-Clan and seemingly substitute for Yoon Jeonghan, who normally accompanied Choi Seungcheol -leader of the Carat Clan- was watching Wooyoung closely, contemplating whether he should offer him his number to help with the filed Fangs of their Member.

He’d already taken care of Hoseokkie-Hyungs Fangs, which were also filed down when he was captured. The lisp from the re-growing Fangs were still very easy to hear, making the older Vampire sound like a fledgling when ever he talked, while the things he said were so horrible that no Fledgling would’ve ever survived this.

After the meeting ended -without a real conclusion, no one knew where Woojin and his minions where hiding and thus there was not much they could do at the moment- Wooyoung and Hongjoong were approached by Joshua and Seungcheol, who both had somber expressions on their faces.

“Thank you for saving Yeosang- We can’t thank you enough”,

“No, don’t thank us. It was all Minghao’s and Jun’s work to find them”, a humble smile sneaked onto the face of Carat’s leader.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you two about something regarding your Member Yeosang”, Wooyoungs smile turned into a deep frown, what was the reason for the older vampires to talk about their Boyfriend?

“What’s up?”,

“Is it true that they filed Yeosang’s Fangs?”, upset for being reminded of the pain the younger had been going through -and still mostly _was_ going through- the leader of Aurora nodded.

“Yeah.. they did”,

“Here’s my number, if he wants to, I can help with it.. I already helped Hoseokkie-Hyung with his Fangs.. But it will be really Painful. Tell him to call me if he would like my help. If he doesn’t want to, it’s fine too”, the soft smile that the older Vampire was showing made Wooyoung smile too.

Letting his baby be able to live a normal life again would be amazing. “I’ll let him know. Thank you-”, “Just Joshua is fine.. I’m not too keen on honorifics”, “Thank you Joshua”.

* * *

“-He asked us to tell you that you should call him about your Fangs.. Don’t exactly know why, but he said he helped Wonho-Hyung too.. Maybe you should call him”, Wooyoung had told his Boyfriend everything that was talked about during the Meeting and what the council had decided to do -not much, laying low and keeping an eye open for them- and ended his recap with the little card which hold Joshua’s phone number.

“What do you think, Honey? Wanna give him a call?”, San’s soothing voice had the long needed calming effect on the blond boy.

“I don’t know.. calling him won’t hurt.. right?”, seeing the blond Vampire so uncertain hurt Wooyoung deep down.

It was so painful, how deep the blond must’ve been hurt to change his behavior so much from the once confident and sassy boy to the timid vampire he was right now.

*

“A-Am I talking to Hong Joshua?”, Yeosang felt his heart beat in his throat, he was so damn scared talking to the Vampire he’d never seen before. Even though he’d probably met Joshua before, since he was part of the group saving him, he still couldn’t remember ever seeing him before and that was scary to the blond.

“That’s right, Yeosang I assume?”,

“Y-yeah.. Wooyoung and my Sire San are listening too, if that’s ok with you”,

“Sure, don’t worry about it. You’re calling because of your Fangs right?”,

“Y-yeah.. Woo told me, you can fix them?”,

“Not exactly Fix.. but I can help you otherwise.. I’ll tell you more, if you’re interested”, uncertain whether or not he looked at San and Wooyoung for help.

“Good evening Joshua-Hyung. I’m Yeosang’s Sire, San. First of all thank’s for the offer, we’d like to hear more about it”, Yeosang smiled softly, thankful for the quick response of his Boyfriend.

“It’s an unknown fact to most people, but you can actually regrow your Fangs.. Means you’ll be able to get them back. But first we’d have to pull the old ones first.

The regrowing process will be painful, I won’t lie to you, but it will help you in the long run. You’ll be able to feed again and have less trouble with your gums once they’ve finished regrowing. San? You said you’re his Sire, right?”,

“Yes”, Wooyoung watched how the blond vampire got paler and paler by the second, how his face resembled a white painted wall and how much the younger was panicking inside.

“Baby- Yeo- Sweetie.. It’s ok- You don’t have to decide now and you don’t have to do it either.. it’s just an option for you.. If you’re scared that’s ok too.. I’m gonna be honest with you, I’d be scared too. You don’t have to do it.. No matter how you decide, we _will_ support you. We love you more than you can imagine Sweetie”.

Wooyoung was talking the younger down from his panic, talked to him to calm him down, while San was still talking to Joshua, listen to the things he’d have to take care of if Yeosang decided to go through with his Fangs. “Talk to him about it.. And call me if you’ve decided on what to do, ok?”,

“Yeah, will do. And thanks again Hyung”,

“Just Joshua is fine.. Have a nice evening with your Boyfriends, San”,

“Have a nice evening too, Joshua”.

“Honey? Do you want to know what he told me?”,

“T-tell me, please”,

“Ok. So to regrow your Fangs when they’re pulled you’ll have to feed on our venom.. Either mine or Wooyoungs, since he was turned by me, but mine will be more potent, to strengthen your healing..

He compared it to a child growing their first teeth, it will hurt like hell, your gums will be sore, it will need a ton of cooling, feeding can be a real bitch.. but he said he’d do it if he was in your place.

And he said we can call Hyunwoo-Hyung and ask Wonho-Hyung about it, since he had it done too. I know Youngie told you already, but no matter how you decide, we will help you with it”,

“O-ok.. I-i don’ wanna bother anyone.. can we think about it for a few days?”,

“Of course bab- Honey.. Take your time.. It’s about your health and your decision alone. If you want to, then I won’t hesitate to give you my venom”

*

**“Sannie- I love you two so much- it’s almost hurting me”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've skipped the ** part, here is a little summary what happened:  
> Basically Yeosang can get his Fangs back, but the old ones would have to be pulled first. Joshua told them that, if they go through with it, Yeo will have to feed on San or Wooyoung to kick-start his healing and get his Fangs to re-grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.  
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


End file.
